Primer Año de la tercera generación
by LoveScoroseandRomione
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy en su primer año en Hogwarts. (Va a ser una saga cuando acabe este año haré un siguiente fic con el siguiente año) Rose/Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bien antes que nada quería avisar de este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y encima de la tercera generación o sea que empiezo fuerte**** también quería avisar de que haré una especie de saga desde el primer año de Albus, Rose y Scorpius. Va a ser siempre en todos los años (creo yo) un Rated T y también avisar de que en TODOS los fics de esta "saga" será Scorpius/Rose. Bien con ya dicho todo esto a leer****.**

Estamos yendo al andé voy a empezar mi primer año en Hogwarts y estoy muy nerviosa, mi padre me ha avisado cientos de veces de que debo acabar en Griffindor como él y mamá, o si no me desheredará, ya sé que no lo dice en serio pero aún así no quiero que se sienta decepcionado en nada.

Mamá me dijo que no importa en que casa acabe, lo importante es que sea la correcta para mí y cada vez que papá decía lo de que debería acabar en Griffindor mamá le decía que no le hiciera caso que era broma.

Por fín, ya hemos llegado a la estación de trenes de Londres, a mi lado esta mi hermano pequeño Hugo es un año menor por lo tanto no empieza Hogwarts conmigo, me da pena separarme de él pero sé que lo veré en Navidad y el próximo año vendrá conmigo, Hugo es un niño de 10 años pelirrojo de unos ojos castaños como los de mi madre. Yo soy pelirroja como mi padre pero mi pelo es mucho más rojo que el de mi padre (él lo tiene más naranja) y heredé sus ojos azules y también el pelo enmarañado de mi madre.

Hemos llegado ya al andé son las 11 menos cuarto aún queda 15 minutos para que el Expresso de Hogwarts salga, aún no llegaron mis primos solo tío Percy y tía Audrey con sus hijas Molly II y Lucy que ella aún no empieza Hogwarts hasta dentro de 2 años, en cambio Molly va a empezar su cuarto año, Molly es muy callada y tímida siempre viste de negro y hace que su pelo pelirrojo (no tan rojo como el mío) y su piel muy blanca haga contraste con el negro, se maquilla solamente los ojos con una delineador negro muy ancha.

Son las 11 menos diez y acaba de llegar mi padrino Harry y mi madrina Ginny, con Albus mi primo y mejor amigo que empieza Hogwarts conmigo este año, James que ya lleva un año en Hogwarts, y Lily que es de la edad de Hugo. Albus es mi primo favorito aunque los quiero a todos mucho él es especial, Albus también tiene miedo de acabar en Slytherin aunque tío Harry no le dice que lo desheredará como mi papá, Albus es idéntico a tío Harry tiene el pelo negro y los verdes como él. James es castaño, alto y tiene los ojos chocolate, es muy bromista mi papá dice que es como tío George y su hermano gemelo (que murió en la batalla de Hogwarts) y el padre de tío Harry. Y solo me queda la encantadora, adorable y llorona de Lily Potter, Lily tiene el pelo color zanahoria y los ojos pardos pero pequeños.

-¡Hola, tío Harry!-le dije mientras le abrazaba.

-Hola pequeña-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Albus-le dije sonriéndole estás nervioso?-le pregunté alejándonos de los adultos.

-Mucho, tengo miedo a acabar en Slytherin-me dijo preocupado.

-Ya, yo también, pero no creo que acabemos en Slytherin, no vamos a ser los primeros Weasley-Potter en Slytherin tu tranquilo.-le dije sonriéndole con un tono de broma.

-Sí eso es verdad, gracias Rose, volvamos con ellos.-me dijo señalando al grupo de los adultos.

-Anda mira quienes están allí-dijo mi papá señalando a un matrimonio y aún niño rubio platino que se abrazaba a su padre rubio como él.

-Así que ese es pequeño Scorpius-dijo papá con tono bromista-intenta superarlo en todos los exámenes Rosie, menos mal que heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre-me dijo sonriendo a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa falsa.

No es que no quiera a mi padre ni mucho menos, lo adoro, pero me mete muchas responsabilidades, acabar en Griffindor, superar a un niño que ni conozco en todos los exámenes y me dice que tengo la inteligencia de mamá cosa que yo no creo, Lily es mucho más inteligente que yo, Lily es perfecta yo no.

-¡Ron!-gritó mamá-no los hagas enemigos antes de que empiecen Hogwarts-le dijo.

-Bueno vale-le dijo papá con tono de niño siendo regañado-pero no te hagas muy amiguita de él, tu abuelo no te perdonaría si te casaras con un Sangre Pura-me dijo.

-Venga niños que ya es hora de que subáis al Expresso-dijo tía Ginny.

Yo subí al tren ayudada por mi madre, guarde el carrito y me asome a la ventana, para despedirme.

-Adiós, os echaré mucho de menos-le dije dándole un beso a mi madre y a Hugo mientras veía como Lily se acercaba a mi ventana.

-Te echaré mucho, mucho de menos prima-me dijo con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo encontrar y me dio un beso-estoy deseando poder ir a Hogwarts e ir contigo a Griffindor-me "sonrió" y se fue.

-Princesa-oí a mi padre-quiero que sepas que, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y que nunca pude haber pedido mejor hija que tú, que te quiero mucho y que te echaré mucho de menos-me dio un beso en cada mejilla, me sonrió y sonó el pitido de que el tren iba a salir.

-Adiós cariño, estudia mucho y no te metas en problemas-me dijo mi madre antes de que el tren saliera, yo les sonreí mientras me despedía con la mano y aparecía Albus me tocaba un hombro.

-Vamos a buscar un compartimento-me dijo y encontramos uno vacio al final del tren.

-Tengo miedo Rose-me dijo Albus asustado-no quiero ir a Slytherin.

-Ya ni yo, pero no vamos a ir ya verás Al-le dijo intentando calmarle.

Justo en ese momento alguien llamo al compartimento Al le abro, era un chico rubio platino el mismo al que papá me prohibió acercarme.

-Perdonar pero es que no quedan más campartimentos vacios, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?-nos preguntó.

-Claro, pasa-le dijo Albus con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba, el chico se sentó enfrente nuestra y se quedó callado.

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Albus.

-Scorpius Malfoy-dijo-y ¿vosotros?-nos preguntó.

-Yo Albus Potter y ella Rose Weasley-dijo señalándome cuando dijo mi nombre.

-Encantado de conoceros-nos dijo.

Paso una hora y Malfoy y Albus empezaron a hablar y parece ser que se llevan bien yo por ahora no he dicho nada.

-Albus-le llamé Al me miro-voy a buscar a Molly-le dije levantándome.

-¿Por?-me preguntó dudoso.

-Ehh…porque es mi prima y quiero hablar con ella-le dije, lo que quería era salir de ahí me siento que sobro.

-Vale vale, tranquila-me dijo, haciendo un gesto con las manos.

-Bueno…chao vuelvo en un rato-les dije saliendo por la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta pude oír como Albus le decía a Malfoy:

-No le hagas caso no es tan callada, realmente nunca calla-le dijo riéndose a lo que el rubio oxigenado ese le correspondió.

Realmente no quería ir con Molly siempre esta callada con su amiga Liam Smith.

Me fije en que había un compartimento con una niña que parecía que iba a empezar este año Hogwarts y entre en ese compartimento.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunté.

-Claro, empiezas este año ¿verdad?-me preguntó.

-Sí, y siéndote sincera estoy un poco nerviosa-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya y yo-me sonrió también, y me fije de que era muy guapa era bajita, pero tenía unos ojos marrones enormes y un pelo rubio trigueño muy bonito.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté.

-Miriam Jordan-me contestó con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿eres hermana o prima de Cedric Jordan?-le pregunté.

-Sí soy su hermana ¿por?-me preguntó.

-Es que soy Rose Weasley tu hermano es amigo de mis primos James, Fred y Louis -le dije y era verdad Cedrid o Ced como le llaman ellos es el hijo de Lee Jordan y Alicia Spinett es un bromista como mis primos.

-Ahh vale, entiendo-me dijo sonriendo- y ¿en qué casa crees que acabarás?-me preguntó.

-No lo sé, pero seguramente en Griffindor como mis padres, pero a lo mejor en Ravenclaw mi madre estuvo a punto de ir allí-le dije- y ¿tú?-le pregunté.

-Tampoco lo sé no tengo ni opciones, es cosa del sombrero el manda-me dijo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja, me caía bien esa chica.

-Eso es verdad-le dije entre risas.

-Aunque sinceramente, no creo que acabe en Griffindor aunque mis padres hayan ido ahí, no se no me siento Griffindor, ¿entiendes?-me dijo, muy tranquila.

-Sí te entiendo-le dije, pasaron las horas y seguimos hablando hasta que el tren paro y empezaron a salir alumnos, y oímos a Hagrid el semigigante amigo de mis padre y tío Harry, gritar los de primer año por aquí y nos subió a los de primero a un bote y fuimos al castillo, Hogwarts era impresionante las escaleras se movían solas y pasaban fantasmas por encima nuestra.

-Hola, alumnos-nos dijo una bruja de unos 50 y tantos años-yo soy la profesora Innantra y os daré la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero antes de que paseis al Gran Comedor os diré que tenéis que ser elegidos para una casa: Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Seréis escogidos a una de esas casas y viviréis en esas casas podéis socializar por supuesto con gente de otras casas, vuestras cosas serán llevadas a vuestra habitación de esa casa cuando seáis escogidos, ahora será La Selección-dijo la profesora Innantra mientras abría la puerta, y pasamos al Gran Comedor y era enorme no os hacéis una idea, oía a la gente murmurar cosas el techo no es de verdad, es un hechizo para que parezca real decía Malfoy a Albus, _sabelotodo_, pensé cuando lo oí.

Nos paramos al frente de la mesa donde había algunos profesores, pude reconocer a Neville Longbottom, es amigo de mis padres y da Herbología en el colegio, me sonrió a mí y a Albus y se la devolvimos. La directora Minerva McGonagall se levantaba de su asiento.

-¡Silencio!-gritó la directora y todo el Comedor se calló-va a empezar La Selección, profesora Innantra-dijo sentándose en su silla, mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador cantaba su canción.

-Leah Álvarez-llamó la directora y una chica pelinegra muy blanca iba y se sentaba en la silla y le ponía el sombrero-¡RAVENCLAW!-gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador al instante, y así iban pasando alumnos, Patricia Goyle fue a Slytherin y Alexandre Zabinni también.

-Miriam Jordan-llamó la directora, Miriam que estaba a mi lado fue hacia la silla y se sentó y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza y estuvo as minutos y dijo-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-gritó el sombrero y todo el Comedor aplaudió menos Cedric Jordan que estaba en Griffindor que miraba a Miriam con cara de preocupación, y siguieron pasando alumnos.

-Scorpius Malfoy-llamó la profesora Innantra, Malfoy fue hacia la silla y estuvo ah minutos parecía que estaba en una batalla el sombrero y Malfoy-¡SLYTHERIN!-gritó tras mucho tiempo el sombrero y los alumnos seguían pasando por el sombrero.

-Albus Potter-llamó la profesora, Albus muy nervioso se sentó a la silla y el sombrero sin dudarlo lo envío a Griffindor, y yo aplaudí muchísimo.

-Rose Weasley-me llamaron, fui a la silla y me senté, me pusieron el sombrero y oí una voz en mi cabeza que decía:

-Umm, difícil mucho como tu madre, veo valor mucho-me dijo y yo sin saber porque me enfadé.

-¿Por qué?, es lo único que la familia Weasley es, valiente, no quiero ir a Graffindor quiero ser diferente-pensé enfadada.

-Claro bonita, tenías que demostrarme lo que eres quieres cambiar ser diferente ¿verdad?-me dijo.

-Sí pero no quiero desilusionar a nadie-dije en tono triste recordando a mi padre.

-Tranquila no desilusionarás a nadie-dijo y fue lo último que dijo hasta que-¡SLYTHERIN!-gritó y nadie dijo nada ni aplaudieron ni nada, ¿una Weasley hija de héroes de guerra en Slytherin? Me sacaron el sombrero de la cabeza y me fui a la mesa de Slytherin con un único pensamiento en la cabeza ¿Qué diría mi padre?

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado y no voy a tardar en actualizar en la próxima semana actualizaré besos;)**

**PD: dejarme un bonito Review porfa 3 3**

_**26-10-14**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola, me alegro mucho saber que os ha gusta el anterior capítulo y espero que este también:)**

**Bien antes de empezar quería decir que cuando aparezca esto: **_**"Rose:"**_**es que esa escena va a través del punto de vista de ese personaje.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Scorpius:**

Rose Weasley, hija de Ron y Hermione Weasle, Griffindors y Héroes de Guerra; en Slytherin nadie lo imaginaba. En la mesa de Griffindor, Albus Potter miraba a Weasley con expresión de sorpresa, preocupación y ¿miedo? También vi que a su lado había un chico que deberá ser un Weasley porque miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin con mirada de enfado y con los puños cerrados. Weasley se sentó a mi lado y me fijé en que tenía la mirada perdida y estaba pálida…

**Rose:**

Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin era el único pensamiento que tenía; el Sombrero enviándome a Slytherin. No estaba triste, ni mucho menos enfadada yo quería ser diferente pero pensé que me enviaría a Ravenclaw, pero si acabe en Slytherin por algo será ¿no? Lo que pasa es que tenía miedo por mi familia y sobre todo por mi padre ¿me desheredará? ¿me odiarán por ser una serpiente?

-Alumnos, la Selección ha finalizado sentaos y a cenar-dijo la directora McGonagall.

De repente de las mesas surgió un montón de bandejas con diferentes platos, carne, pescado, verduras…¡de todo! Se me hizo la boca agua, por suerte o por desgracia heredé el apetito de mi padre.

-Perdona-oí una voz y alguien me tocaba el hombre-¿me podías pasar el zumo de calabaza?-me preguntó una chica rubia de ojos grandes y verdes.

-Sí, claro toma-dije pasándole el zumo.

-Gracias-me dijo-yo soy Patricia Goyle y tú eres Rose Weasley ¿verdad?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si soy yo, encantada de conocerte Patricia-le dije extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndola me la tomo per justo apareció n chico alto de ojos castaños y de pelo de ese mismo color y cogió del brazo a Patricia girándola hacia él.

-No hables con ella, Patricia es una Weasley y encima Mestiza-le dijo el chico a Patricia cosa que me enfado.

-Déjame en paz Alex, yo habló con quien YO quiera-le dijo Patricia soltándose de su agarre y él bufó y se giró para hablar con un chico que estaba delante suya.

-No le hagas caso, no es mal chico se llama Alexandre Zabinni lo que pasa es que cree en lo de la pureza de la sangre y toda esa tontería-dijo.

-Puedes ir con él no me importa, lo entiendo-le dije sonriéndola aunque en el fondo no quería que se fuera me caía bien esa chica.

-No, no me importa quedarme antes que aguantar la charla sobre la pureza de la Sangre que me echaría Alex si ahora voy con él-dijo soltando una risa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-me preguntó Patricia.

-Sí, claro-le respondí.

-¿Por qué estas en Slytherin y no en Griffindor como toda tu familia?-me preguntó-si no quieres contestar o te incomoda lo entiendo, es solo curiosidad-me aclaró rápidamente.

-No, no me incomoda, por eso mismo no soy Griffindor, porque toda mi familia ha sido y es Griffindor y sinceramente yo no me siento nada Griffindor, quería cambiar el ideal de Weasley igual a Griffindor ¿sabes?-le conteste muy convencida.

-Lo entiendo, pero tú querías venir a Slytherin porque la verdad, bonita te has metido en la boca del lobo-me dijo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

-¿Sinceramente? No yo no tenía pensado venir a Slytherin yo creería que iría a Ravenclaw la verdad, pero ahora que estoy aquí no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomó el Sombrero-le dije decidida.

-Alumnos-dijo la directora-es hora de irse cada casa a su Sala Común, prefectos llevar a los de primero cada uno a su casa, por favor-continúo la profesora-y recordar que mañana empiezan las clases y a los de primero recordar que os darán vuestros horario los prefectos a cada uno en vuestra respectiva Sala Común, buenas noches-finalizó la directora.

Llegamos a nuestra Sala Común guiados por los prefectos, la Sala estaba en las mazmorras y tenía una contraseña que cambiaba cada dos semanas y la pondrán en nuestro tablón de anuncios, la de estas dos semanas es _"Quod astuti et ambitus" _al entrar en lo primero que me fijé fue en el color, todo era verde esmeralda con tonos plateados, los sillones son de cuero negro, pero lo más asombroso es que la Sala Común de Slytherin está bajo el Lago Negrolo que le da a la Sala una luz verdosa.

En ese momento oí un grito ahogado de Patricia y me agarró del brazo señalando la ventana.

-No tenéis por que asustaros-dijo el prefecto-como estamos bajo el Lago el Calamar Gigante pasa de vez en cuando y oscurece la Sala pero se pasa en un momento-continúo-¿no veis?-finalizó y Patricia me soltó el brazo y suspiró aliviada.

**Scorpius:**

Los prefectos nos llevaron que nos llevan a nuestras habitaciones y nos informaron de que las clases empiezan mañana a las ocho y nos entregaron nuestros horarios, a primera de la mañana teníamos Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, después dos horas de Pociones con el profesor Slogharn con los de Griffindor, una hora de descanso después de Pociones y dos horas de Herbología con Ravenclaw, comemos y por la tarde dos de Transfiguración con la profesora Baesa.

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones un chico alto, castaño y de piel negra, otro que era enorme y por último uno que era muy bajo y muy blanco con el pelo marrón claro.

-Hola, ¿cómo os llamáis?-pregunté.

-Yo Alexandre Zabinni y ¿tú?-me contestó entrando por la puerta el chico alto de piel negra.

-Eh…yo Scorpius Malfoy-dije nervioso por su reacción al descubrir que era un Malfoy.

-Malfoy-dijo el chico grande con tono de asco-¿sabes lo que ha hecho tú familia verdad?-me preguntó con odio en su voz y me enfadé.

-Sí, lo sé y no estoy orgulloso, y no tienes ni tú ni nadie a decirle a una persona que acabas de conocer que solo te ha preguntado tu nombre, si sabe sobre un pasado de su familia.

-¿Qué no tengo derecho? ¿Me vas a decir tú a mí en que o no tengo derecho? Asqueroso Mortífago-me dijo acercándose a mí y levantando su puño y acercándolo a mi cara, yo no me moví pero esperaba un golpe, que nunca llego.

-¡Bulstrode!-gritó Zabinni-para que ya hablamos en el tren de esto, o ¿no te acuerdas?-preguntó con sarasmo.

-Sí, sí me acuerdo-dijo bajando la mano-te has librado de esta pero no te creas que Zabinni estará siempre durante los sieteaños que nos quedan aquí en Hogwarts-me susurró al oído y yo lo miré desafiándolo.

-Vamos-me dije Zabinni llevándome a una esquina del cuarto-no les hagas mucho caso, son dos matones que la tomaron con los hijos de mortífagos, son Malcom Bulstrode y su perrito faldero es Ryan Kentver, pero no te preocupes los tengo controlados-me dijo.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté curioso.

-Me abordaron en el tren, y me amenazaron como a ti, pero les metí la escusa de que mi padre es mortífago que no le convenía meterse conmigo y todo eso-me dijo sonriendo.

-Ah vale, lo tomaré en cuenta-le dije con tono bromista-bueno ahora iba a ir a escribir una carta a mis padres a la Sala Común subo ahora, hasta luego-me despedí y bajé.

**Rose:**

Subíamos a las habitaciones dos chicas, Patricia y yo, al llegar nadie habló solo nos pusimos a colocar nuestras cosas, hasta que Patricia hablo:

-Hola, yo soy Patricia Goyle y ¿vosotras?-preguntó amablemente.

-Yo soy Helena Noot y Petra Crabbe-dijo muy seria-oye una cosa Weasley, antes que nada quiero que sepas que hiciste muy mal en acabar en esta casa, no te vamos a tratar entre algodones ni como la princesita Weasley que te crees que eres-me dijo acercándose a mí-y también deberás de saber que aquí no eres nadie-y dicho estoy escupió en mis pies y hay si que me enfadé y saqué el lado más Weasley que llevo dentro.

-Mira Noot, si yo acabé aquí no fue en decisión propia, yo no pensaba acabar aquí y tampoco me arrepiento, yo no busco que me traten como una _princesita _ni mucho menos lo soy, así Noot como veo que te gusta escupir, escúpete en los tuyos propio-y al acabar le escupí como ella hizo en sus pies, y cogí una pluma, tintero y un pergamino y m encaminé a la Sala Común pero lo que no me esperará era que en la Sala estuviera Scorpius Malfoy escribiendo en un pergamino sin darse ni siquiera cuenta de mi presencia en las escaleras, pero no me importo y las baje igual.

-Hola-le dije con una sonrisa.

**Hola, sí ya sé que este es mucho más corto que el anterior pero es que acabo de terminar de escribirlo y son las doce menos cuarto y mañana me despierto a las siete en punto (morir) y además he tenido problemas mi ordenador se apago solo dos veces y yo escribiendo y se me borraba y volvía a empezar me pase unas 5 horas escribiendo algo que ya tenía escrito en una hoja y solo es copiar ¬¬**

**Bueno si me dejáis un ****_Review_**** y tal me haríais muy felices :)**

**_27-10-14_**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola, iba a actualizar el 29 pero tuve el problema de que el 30 tenía examen de un libro y no lo había empezado pero al final me pasa TODA la noche leyendo xD y el 30 se me olvidó actualizar básicamente, lo siento :'( pero aquí os dejo el capítulo disfrutarlo****J**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Scorpius:**

Después de pasar ese mal rato con Bulstrode me fui a la Sala Común a escribirles a mis padres, pero lo que no me esperaba era que Rose Weasley apareciera y me saludara…

-Hola-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola…-le contesté un tanto nervioso.

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó ella, acercándose al sofá en el que estaba yo.

-Le escribo a mis padres, y ¿tú a qué bajaste?-le pregunté viendo como se sentaba a mi lado.

-Yo también iba a hacerlo-me dijo cogiendo su pluma, su tintero y un trozo de pergamino.

Se sentó a mi lado y se puso a escribir en su pergamino concentrada, me puse un poco nervioso pero al verla tan relajada mordiendo su pluma y tranquilicé un poco.

-Oye Weasley-le dije-No quiere ser irrespetuoso pero… ¿cómo es que acabaste aquí?-le pregunté un tanto nervioso.

-Malfoy-me dijo-si que estas siendo irrespetuoso-me dijo mirándome y medio sonriéndome.

-Perdona, no era mi opción-le dije bajando la cabeza.

-No, no importa-me dijo a lo que yo subí la cabeza la miré y le sonreí-estas siendo irrespetuoso pero no me importa, entiendo que haya asombrado que una hija de héroes, Griffindors y todo eso haya acabado en Slytherin-dijo mirándome-pero no quería ser Griffindor como toda la familia y la verdad ni una décima parte de mí se siente Griffindor-dijo soltando una risa a la que yo correspondí con otra igual-y… ¿tú por qué tardaste tanto en ser seleccionado para una casa?-me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah… porque-le dije mientras bufaba-El Sombrero quería enviarme a Griffindor y estuvo un rato así pero yo no quería ir a Griffindor, y al final cedió y me envió a Slytherin-le dije rápidamente.

-Pues me alegro de que acabaras aquí-me dijo tranquilamente a lo que yo me asombré-¿en serio?-le pregunté-¿por qué?-le volví a preguntar.

-Porque así no me sentiré tan sola, aunque me haga hecho una amiga te conocí en el compartimento aunque no hayamos hablado, no sé, siento algo de confianza hacia…ti-me dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-Pues…gracias-le dije poniéndome un poco colorado-y ¿qué le vas a decir a tus padres?-le pregunté mirándola.

-Pues…esto-me dijo entregándome la carta que tenía en las manos.

_Hola mamá y papá, estoy en mi Sala Común de…Slytherin, sí ya sé que tu, papá me avisaste de que me desheredarías si no acababa en Griffindor pero papá estoy muy bien aquí tranquilo no me van a matar y no estoy sola aunque Albus acabara en Griffindor pero me hice una amiga llamada Patrcia Goyle y en el compartimento conocí una chica llamada Miriam Jordan (que acabó en Hufflepuff) así que no estoy sola__J__papá no te enfades por favor._

_Os quiere y os echa de menos Rose._

_PD: saludar a Hugo le echo mucho de menos._

Acabe de leer la carta y me quedé un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Te dijo que te desheredaría?-le pregunté un poco enfadado y asombrado.

-Sí pero no le decía en serio y aunque fuera en serio mi madre no lo dejaría-me dijo sonriendo cosa que me calmó un poco.

En ese momento bostezó y me sonrió.

-Gracias por hablar conmigo eres de los pocos que me habló sin intentar…insultarme-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté interesado y curioso.

-Estaba en la cena y estaba hablando con una niña y se metió un tal Alexandre Zabinni y le dijo a Patricia la niña con la que hablaba, que no hablará conmigo que soy una Weasley y mestiza-me dijo con una sonrisa triste-y en la habitación una niña Helana Nott me dijo que no me trataran aquí como la princesa que me creo que soy-continúo-cosa que es mentira-aclaró mirando hacia abajo.

-A mí también me insultaron en la habitación-le dije mirándola.

-¿A sí?-me preguntó emocionada.

-Sí me llamó asqueroso Mortífago, y eso-le dije mirando hacia abajo.

-Ah…lo siento no sabía que te harían eso-me dijo triste.

-Yo ya sabía que me harían algo así-le aclaré-hasta mi padre me avisó, me dijo que esto podría pasar por ser un Malfoy hasta me dijo que no juntara mucho con vosotros-le dije poniéndome un poco rojo.

-¿A ti también?-me dijo a lo que yo me sorprendí.

-¿También?

-Sí me dijo que no me hiciera muy amiguita tuya-me dijo riéndose incomoda.

-¿Y qué haces hablando conmigo?-le pregunté.

-Por eso no te hablé en el compartimento, y en el Gran Comedor pensé que eras un sabelotodo al decir lo del techo de Hogwarts-me dijo sonrojándose - pero cuando acabé en Slytherin me asusté por mi padre y me di cuenta de que acabé aquí porque quería ser diferente al resto de mi familia y aquí estoy-me dijo señalando la Sala Común.

-Y… ¿entonces me hablas para revelarte a tu familia?-le pregunté enfadándome un poco.

-No-se apresuró a contestar-no, no te hablo por eso ni mucho menos-me dijo-no planee hablarte en ningún momento pero al estar prácticamente sola en esta casa al verte aquí escribiendo a tus padres me acordé de ti y me caes bien-me dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Tengo un poco de sueño y mañana no quiero llegar tarde-me dijo- así que me voy a ir a dormir-me dijo-Buenas noches, Scorpius-se despidió levantándose del sofá.

-Buenas noches, Rose-le dije subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chico de primero.

**Rose:**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me puse el uniforme y bajé a la Sala Común con Patricia y me encontré con Scorpius hablando con Alexandre Zabinni.

-Hola- me dijo cuando me vió.

-Hola-le contesté-esta es Patricia Goyle-le dije señalando a Patricia.

-Encantada-dijo sonriéndole-Hola Alex-dijo en tono despectivo.

-Hola, Patri-le dijo Zabinni un tanto triste.

-Bueno ¿qué tenemos ahora?-pregunté intentando aliviar la tensión que se había formado en el grupo.

-Encantamientos con Griffindor-dijo Scorpius.

-Pues vamos, así veo a Albus-dije con una sonrisa.

Fuimos a clase y por el camino Zabinni me pidió perdón por insultarme ayer y descubrí que es un chico muy agradable, llegamos a clase y Scorpius se sentó con Albus y yo con Patricia.

-Bien Alumnos, hoy vamos a practicar un hechizo de levitación, tenéis que hacer un buen movimiento de muñeca, agitar y golpear, y pronunciar bien las palabras _Wingardium Leviosa-_explicó el profesor Flitwick.

-_Wingardium Leviosa-_dije el hechizo apuntandoa la pluma que tenía en la mesa y me salió perfecto y me fijé en Patricia que no pudo elevar ni un centímetro de la mesa.

-_Wingardium Leviosa-_escuché a Scorpius y vi que le salió tan bien como a mí.

-Muy bien, Scorpius y Rose, 10 puntos a Slytherin para cada uno-dijo el profesor Flitwick.

Salimos de clase e íbamos Albus, Scorpius, Patricia y yo Alexandre se fue con unos amigos a su siguiente clase.

-¡Rosie!-oí que me llamaban dos voces que yo distinguía muy bien.

-¡Lorcan, Lyssander!-grité muy emocionada y abrazándoles, Lorcan y Lyssander Scamander son los hijos de Luna Lovegood y de Rolf Scamander, son como dos primos más, siempre van juntos a todas partes y la gente los llama los gemelos Scamander aunque de gemelos no tienen nada, se llevan dos años Lyssander va en cuarto con Molly, y Lorcan en segundo con James y Fred. Lorcan es rubio y de ojos azules enormes mientras Lyssander es medio rubio medio moreno y tiene los ojos marrones, Lorcan va a Ravenclaw y Lyssandeer a Griffindor.

-¿Qué tal esta nuestra prima favorita?-me dijo Lyssander.

-Muy bien-les dije con una sonrisa-estaba yendo a mi clase de Pociones-dije intentando pasar entre los dos sin conseguirlo.

-Rosie, Rosie, Rosie-dijo Lyssander-tienes que contarnos que le has dicho a tío Ron para que aún no haya llegado hecho una furia por acabar en Slytherin-me dijo.

-Lyssander-dijo una voz seria detrás de mí-deja en paz a Rose y vente, que tenemos que llegar a Adivinación-me giré y vi a mi prima Molly con su habitual libro de poemas muggle bajo el brazo, llevaba el uniforme de Griffindor y tenía el pelo suelto y su raya del ojo muy marcada es el único maquillaje que ella lleva.

-Voy Molly-dijo Lyssander es el mejor amigo de Molly junto Liam Smith.

-Ya nos lo contarás Rose-me dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa, me guiño y se fue a su siguiente clase.

-¿Son tus primos?-me preguntó Patricia.

-Son amigos de la familia, pero son como si lo fueran-le contestó Albus por mí.

-Ahora tenemos pociones otra vez con Griffindor-dijo Scorpius.

-Pues vamos entonces-dijo Albus.

Llegamos a Pociones y el profesor Slogharn nos enseño a hacer la Poción de Curación de Forúnculos la cual no me salió muy bien pero según dijo Slogharn fui de las mejores de la clase, Slogharn parece tenerle cierto recelo a Scorpius y Alexandre y también parece tenernos cierta admiración a Albus y a mí cosa que me molestaba un poco.

Al acabar las dos horas de Pociones tuvimos una hora de descanso antes de dos de Herbología con Ravenclaw, estábamos en los jardines de Hogwarts, Patricia, Scorpius, Albus, Alexandre y yo.

-Odio al profesor Slogharn-dijo Scorpius-nos trató fatal a Alexandre y a mí-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es por lo de nuestros padres, ya se le pasará con los meses-dijo Alexandre restándole importancia aunque parecía enfadado.

-Mi padre me dijo que siempre tiene favoritos y los otros alumnos como si no existieran-dijo Albus-hasta me dijo que a veces hace cenas con esos alumnos-finalizó Albus.

-Pues no me parece bien-dijo Patricia-es injusto para los otros alumnos-dijo ella enfadada.

-Chicos va a ser hora de que vayamos a clase-dije levantándome-¿vosotros que tenéis ahora?-le pregunté a Albus.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con Hufflepuff-me dijo levantándose también, seguido de los demás.

-Nos vemos en la comida-me despedí mientras nos desviábamos hacia los Invernaderos.

Paso las dos horas de Herbología y nos fuimos al Gran Comedor para comer

-¡Mirar!-dijo Patricia-¡llegó el correo!-dijo señalando al techo, y vimos que un montón de lechuzas de todos los tipos y colores cubrían el techo del Gran Comedor y se posaban en las mesas, delante de mí reconocí a Pig la lechuza de mi familia y tenía en el pico una carta, la abrí con nervios y distinguí la letra fina y preciosa de mi madre.

_Querida Rose:_

_No vamos a decir que no estamos sorprendidos y un poco…intranquilos con la casa en la que acabaste pero si el sombrero decidió que tú estarías bien en Slytherin pues ¡Bienvenido sea! Pero por favor Rose ten cuidado con la gente con la que te juntes, nos contaste que te hiciste amiga de una tal Patricia Goyle que fijo que es una chica estupenda si tú decidiste que sea tu amiga pero nos preocupa su apellido, no te vamos a decir que no estés con ella pero su padre no fue, ni será nunca una buena persona no sabemos quién es su madre pero aun así ten cuidado en esa casa._

_Rose tu padre no está muy contento, pero tampoco enfadado, está más que nada triste e intranquilo, no se imaginaba que su pequeña princesa acabara en la casa de las serpientes, tu Rose no te preocupes ni nada estate bien y tranquila (pero cuidado)._

_Te quieren, mamá y papá._

_PD: Hugo te envía besos y dice que también te echa mucho de menos._

Acabé de leer la carta y me tranquilicé un poco, pero solo un poco me preocupa que mis padres me digan que tenga cuidado ¡ni que fuera tonta! Se cuidarme sola y también se elegir amistades. Que dijeran eso de Patricia no me gustó mucho, ni siquiera la conocen y solo porque su padre no les caiga bien ya tienen que tachar a su hija de mala persona, ¡eso no es justo! Y me preocupa aun más cuando sepan que soy amiga de Scorpius Malfoy.

Acabamos de comer y nos dirigimos a las dos horas de Transfiguración con la profesora Baesa clase que compartíamos con Hufflepuff. Me senté al lado de Patricia y Alexandre y Scorpius detrás nuestra y juntos.

La profesora Baesa era una profesora joven que no tendría más de 30 y pocos e iba con túnica negra y tenía el pelo tan negro como la túnica y unos ojos azules oscuros y era una mujer muy blanca, era una de las profesoras más exigentes del colegio.

Nos estaba enseñando como transformar un pájaro en una copa de vidrio con el hechizo _Feraverto_.

-Bien alumnos recordar tres toques a vuestro pájaro y decís _Feraverto-_pronunció haciendo lo que decía y en un momento el pájaro se vio convertido en una copa de vidrio.

De repente la profesora Innantra que enseña Defensa Contra las Arte Oscuras se presentó en la clase.

-Perdone profesora Baesa, pero ¿podría llevarme a la señorita Rose Weasley? de su clase un momento por favor-anunció la profesora, a lo que yo me sorprendí.

-Claro, profesora Innantra-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me levantara.

La profesora Innantra me condujo por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta estar en frente de una estatua.

-Grageas de Bartie Bots-dijo la profesora alto, en frente de la estatua a lo que ella se movió y la profesora me dijo que subiera por la escalera que estaba saliendo según giraba la estatua.

-Pase-se oyó la voz de la directora dentro del despacho.

-Directora, ¿por qué me lla…-iba a decir antes de que viera de que sentado en un banco en frente de la directora estaba mi padre Ron Weasley, rojo y con los puños cerrados encima de la mesa.

**Y hasta aquí este es más largo que el anterior espero que compense ****J**

**Dejarme un precioso Review porfavor 33**

**_31-10-14_**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola, iba a actualizar ayer pero tenía que hacer un trabajo que es para el lunes o sea mañana y encima hay algunos colegios donde yo vivo (A Coruña, España) que el lunes no tienen clase pero mi colegio sí ¬¬ **

**Bueno no os aburro más con mis ridículos problemas****J****Capítulo 4.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté extrañada a mi padre.

-Nada-dijo sin apartar la vista de la Directora.

-¿Directora McGonagall?-llamé y ella me miró-¿qué hace aquí mi padre? ¿Paso algo en casa?-pregunté asustada.

-Su padre, Señorita Weasley, está aquí reclamando el hecho de que usted este en la casa de Slytherin-dijo mirando hacia mí.

-¿Perdón?-pregunté incrédula-¿Qué esta qué?-volví a preguntar todavía sin creérmelo.

-Reclamando, Señorita Weasley-aseguró la Directora.

-Pero…no lo entiendo, ¿por qué?-pregunté bajando el tono de voz, no lo entendía aunque sabía que lo que pasaba era que no quería entender que mi padre, mi propio padre estaba desilusionado de mí y que mi madre me mintió en la carta.

-Eso lo discutirán ahora, yo os dejo solos-dijo la Directora saliendo por la puerta.

Mi padre seguía con la vista fija en el escritorio que tenía delante y ni inmutaba de que yo estaba aquí, creo.

-¿Papá?-pregunté acercándome poco a poco hacia él.

-Rose-murmuró-Slytherin -volvió a murmurar sin mirarme.

-Papá-le dije resignándome-yo no elegí estar en Slytherin pero así fue, y tampoco es que sea una casa tan mala por ahora hice tres amigo de allí-le dije sonriéndole y con esperanzas de que dejara de murmurar "_Rose, Slytherin"_

-¿Qué no es una casa tan mala?-dijo mi padre ya mirándome-¿tres amigos?-volvió a preguntar cada vez con voz más aguda-eres la única Weasley de esta familia que no está en Griffindor, ¿cómo quieres que reaccionemos?-preguntó mirándome cada vez más enfadado-¿y pretendes qué no me enfade porque tengas tres amigos?

-Papá, lo siento si te decepcionado pero yo no estoy triste ni nada, y no quiero que me odies-le dije bajando la cabeza y aguantando las lágrimas.

-Rose-dijo bajando el tono-no estoy decepcionado ni mucho menos, solo estoy enfadado y sorprendido, te juro que no me esperaba que acabaras allí sinceramente, veía más a Albus en Slytherin-dijo soltando una risa a la que yo respondí con otra.

-Entonces… ¿no me odias?-le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos tan grandes y azules tan iguales a los míos.

-Claro que no-dijo sonriendo-pero no te creas ahora de que voy a estar contentísimo de que seas Slytherin-aclaró-y ¿quiénes son esos amigos tuyos?-preguntó escudriñándome con la mirada.

-Eh…son Patricia ya os hablé de ella en la carta y Alexandre Zabinni-le dije con la sonrisa más grande que pude encontrar.

-¿Zabinni?-preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos y yo lo miré como pidiéndole que no me dijera nada con respecto al apellido y bufó-siempre que no sea un Malfoy-murmuró aunque yo lo oí perfectamente y puse una expresión de miedo en la cara-¿qué pasa?-me preguntó y yo no contesté.

-Rose, ¿qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar acercándose a mí.

-Soy…soy a…amiga de Sco…Scorpius Malfoy-balbuceé pero rápidamente añadí-¡pero Albus también!-grité.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó y su cara se puso roja de la furia-¡¿cómo?!—volvió a gritar-¡¿Malfoy?!

-Sí papá, lo conocimos Albus y yo en el tren estaba solo no quedaba ningún compartimente vacío y fuimos a ese. Yo no le hablé papá pero después en la Sala Común ayer a la noche estábamos escribiendo nuestras cartas para nuestras familias y hablamos y nos llevamos bien-le expliqué-papá, por favor no te enfades-le supliqué pero en ese momento por la Red Flu vimos que las llamas verdes aparecían y con ellas una figura de una mujer que conocíamos muy bien.

-¡Mamá!-grité y la abracé.

-¡Rosie!-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Hermione qué haces aquí?-le preguntó mi padre incrédulo.

-Salvar a nuestra hija-le contestó mamá.

-Pero como…-balbuceo mi padre.

-Sabía que no te habías quedado tranquilo al enterarte de que Rose esta en Slytherin-dijo con simpleza mi madre-y Rose no le hagas caso a tu padre con lo de la casa, es solo rencor hacia la gente de esa casa, no es nada tuyo-me dijo sonriéndome con tranquilidad mientras cogía a mi padre de la mano para ir a la Red Flu.

-Espera Mione-dijo mi padre saliendo de la chimenea.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo mi madre dudosa.

-Papá no voy a dejar de ser amiga de él por no te caiga bien su padre-dije con orgullo y decisión.

-¿De qué hablas Rose?-preguntó mi madre a lo que mi padre se quedo mirándome sorprendido.

-Mamá soy a miga de tres personas de Slytherin, Patricia Goyle, Alexandre Zabinni y Scorpius Malfoy-dije apenada y bajando la cabeza.

-¿Malfoy?-dijo pero no se la notaba enfadada ni triste solo sorprendida y extrañada, no se lo esperaba-¿el hijo de Draco Malfoy?-le preguntó con un tono agudo como hizo mi padre.

-Si mamá y lo siento pero somos amigos-dije subiendo la cabeza y mirándoles seria.

-Vale Rose-dijo mi madre-te conocemos y eres sensata, sabes elegir tus amistades si te parece un buen chico a pesar de todo, lo aceptamos-dijo resignándose.

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa.

-Venga, ahora vete a clase-dijo mi madre-que te vas a perder mucha clase si es que no la perdiste toda ya-dijo mirando con reproche a mi padre mientras yo me despedía de ellos y salía del despacho.

Se quedo pensando en lo que las de sus padres al enterarse de que Scorpius era su amigo, ¿tan malo es que sea amiga de un Malfoy? ¿Tan mal se llevaban sus padres como para reaccionar así? Rose sabía lo que les había hecho Draco Malfoy cuando iban a Hogwarts y el Guerra Mágica pero Scorpius no es así.

Iba caminando por los pasillos y se paró en frente de la aula de Transformaciones, solo quedaban unos minutos de clase y no iba a entrar para unos minutos, se sentó en el suelo a esperar a sus amigos.

**Scorpius:**

Estábamos en clase de Transformaciones y la profesora Innantra entró en clase y se llevó a Weasley, y ya pasaron unos quince minutos de clase y aun no ha vuelto ¿habrá pasado algo grave? A decir verdad me simpatizo la chica Weasley aunque en el tren no me haya hablado por lo menos no huyó cuando dije mi apellido o me insultó como Bulstrose y los demás.

-Bien alumnos ya acabó la clase, pueden retirarse-anunció la profesora Baesa.

Salimos de clase y Patricia nos cogió de la manga a Alexandre y a mí y no llevó fuera de clase y nos dijo que teníamos que buscara Rose o por lo menos esperarla.

-No va hacer falta-dijo Alexandre con media sonrisa.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Patricia enfurruñada.

-Porque está ahí-dijo Alexandre señalando a una manta de pelo pelirroja que estaba detrás de toda la multitud de Slytherins y Hufflepuffs.

-¿Cómo sabes si es ella?-le preguntó Patricia, _lo que hace esta chica por llevar la contraria _pensé.

-Porque sé que lo es, venga vamos-nos mandó Alexandre.

Fuimos hasta Rose y la vimos hablando amigablemente con una chica de Hufflepuff, baja y medio rubia medio morena en ese momento ví que Patricia no miraba muy bien a la Hufflepuff.

-Rose, ¿no vienes?-preguntó Patricia.

-Sí claro ya voy-nos dijo y se giró a la Hufflepuff-¿nos vemos después Miriam?-le preguntó.

-Claro Rose-dijo sonriente la chica-Adiós-nos dijo a nosotros.

-¿De qué la conoces?-le preguntó Patricia.

-La conocí es en el tren se llama Miriam Jordan es la hermana de un amigo de mis primos-nos contestó como si nada a lo que Patricia no le sintió tan bien por la mueca que puso, obviamente la pelirroja no se dio cuenta.

-Ahora no tenemos nada más ¿no?-preguntó Rose.

-No y mañana tenemos dos de Defensa con los Griffindors a primera-dije mirándola.

-¿Qué quería la profesora Innantra Rose?-preguntó Alexandre.

-Eh…no nada una tontería-dijo como si nada cosa que yo no la creí.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor para cenar y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y me fijé que Albus Potter se levantaba y se iba hacia la mesa de los profesores y venía para aquí.

-Hola-nos dijo un sonriente Albus mientras se sentaba al lado de Rose.

-¿Qué haces aquí y no con los de tu mesa?-le preguntó Alexandre.

-Es que no me llevo muy bien con los de mi familia solo con Rose y le pregunté a la Directora si podía sentarme aquí-concluyó el azabache con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro-dijo Patricia muy sonriente cosa que Alexandre no puso buena cara.

-¿Y podrás comer aquí siempre?-pregunté.

-Sí, salvo en Halloween y al principio y final de curso-dijo mientras cogía un zanco de pollo y se lo llevaba a la boca bajo las miradas escrutadoras de las mesas de Slytherin y Griffindor.

-¡El correo!-dijo Alexandre señalando al techo y otra bandada de lechuzas venían hacia las mesas como esta misma mañana.

-¿Otra vez? Si ya vino por la mañana-dije extrañado mientras en mi pollo caía un periódico enrollado y una lechuza blanca que no conocía se posaba al lado de mi plato abrí el Profeta no podía ni quería creer lo que leía.

**_FUGA EN AZKABAN._**

_Ha vuelto pasar Comunidad Mágica, hace unas horas acaba de suceder otra fuga en Azkaban como paso en 1995, pero esta vez es encabezado por nada más que los ex-mortífagos Lucius Malfoy y Rodophus Lestrange._

_Pedimos a la Comunidad Mágica precaución._

_Buenas noches._

_Kingsley Shackleboot_

_Ministro de Magia._

Se oyeron un montón de gritos ahogados, murmullos pero lo que más abundaba eran alumnos mirándome con desprecio, miedo y curiosidad lo que más quería yo en ese momento era que la tierra me tragara, desaparecer lo que sea con total de no aguantar eso.

-¡Silencio!-gritó la Directora.

-Se que la noticia es más que impactante, en veinte años hacia que no pasaba nada de esto pero tenemos que tranquilizarnos los Aurores del Ministerio esta ocupándose del asunto, las clases continuaran mañana tal y como siempre se ha hecho en Hogwarts-anunció la Directora-sigamos cenando-finalizó.

La gente seguía hablando sobre el asunto y seguían señalándome como si yo no estuviera ahí.

-Scorpius-dijo Albus-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

-No, estoy harto de todo esto, no tengo culpa de lo que haga mi abuelo-dije para que solo lo oyeran Rose y Albus.

-Ya, normal-dijo Rose-pero tú no les hagas caso si te dicen algo tú pasa de largo-me dijo con una sonrisa que me animó bastante.

-Yo ya acabé-dijo Albus dejando el último trozo de hueso en el plato-¿vamos a dar una vuelta?-nos preguntó a Rose y a mí.

-Por mí sí-dijo ella.

-Por mí también pero ¿a dónde quieres ir?-pregunté.

-Tengo un sitio del que me habló mi padre, hace unos años-nos dijo a lo que Rose sonrío.

-Vamos-me dijo Rose mientras me cogía el brazo.

-Chicos, vamos a dar una vuelta nos vemos en la Sala Común-dijo Rose a Alexandre y Patricia a lo que ellos asintieron.

Albus y Rose me guiaron hacia un pasillo y se pararon en una pared en frente de un tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

-Chicos que…-intenté decir pero Rose me interrumpió.

-Shhh-me chistó.

Albus dio tres vueltas alrededor de una pared libre y de la nada se formó una puerta la abrieron y había una sala con unos sofás, pufs estanterías con libros, mesas con plumas y tinteros…

-Chicos, ¿qué es esto?-pregunté fascinado.

-Es la Sala de los Menesteres o la Sala que Viene y Va es una sala que se equipa según las necesidades del buscador-me explicó Rose.

-¿Y alguien más sabe de esto?-pregunté.

-Sí-contestó Albus-todos mis primos y hermanos, los gemelos Scamander, los Longbottom y creo que nadie más-dijo Albus.

-Vale y ¿qué haremos aquí?-pregunté sacando un libro de la estantería y sentándome al lado de Rose en el sofá.

-Nada solamente estar aquí, hablando, estudiando, lo que sea ya que no voy con vosotros a vuestra misma casa para no perder el contacto-dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Genial-dije con una sonrisa y abriendo un libro de Historia de la Magia.

-Scor-me llamó Albus-¿qué tal estas con lo de tu abuelo?-me preguntó.

-No se-dije bufando-me molesta y fastidia estar emparentado con ese, pero no me preocupo por mí me preocupa mi padre sé que esto le va a influir después de todo sigue siendo su padre-le dije.

-¿Es posible que vengan a Hogwarts?-preguntó Rose.

-Posible es, pero no creo, ¿qué pintan unos mortífagos en Hogwarts?-contesté no muy seguro.

Pasado un rato y nos quedamos ahí hablando, riendo y estudiando (por orden de Rose) hasta que vimos que era tarde y salimos de la Sala de los Menesteres, nos despedimos de Albus que se fue a la Torre de Griffindor y Rose y yo a las mazmorras hacia nuestra Sala Común.

-Buenas noches, Scor-se despidió la pelirroja y se fue hacia el cuarto de las chicas de primero.

-Buenas noches, Rose-me despedí aunque ella ya se haya ido, subí a mi cuarto y entré con cuidado para no despertar a mis compañeros Alexandre ya estaba dormido y me dispuse a ponerme un pijama y me metí en la cama y estuve pensando en Albus, Rose, mi abuelo y en la Sala de los Menesteres hasta que el sueño me venció.

**Hola, espero que os vaya gustando la historia****J****y mañana o pasado actualizaré.**

**Si os gustó dejarme un hermoso, precioso y esplondoroso Review por favor 33**

_** 2-11-14**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola, muchas gracias pero que muchísimas gracias por vuestros Reviews casi lloro y no es coña ****J****en serio muchas gracias por este trato tan genial hacia la historia. Y el capítulo de hoy será un tanto diferente a los anteriores .**

**Capítulo 5.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Molly:**

Esa mañana me desperté me vestí con el uniforme y me maquillé con mi raya del ojo negra que hace resaltar mis ojos, el único rasgo mío que me gusta, mis ojos.

Cogí mi libro de poemas favorito "20 Poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" de Pablo Neruda y me dirigí a mi Sala Común y ahí vi a Lyssander esperándome con su típica sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos marrones.

-Hola, ¿cómo dormiste?-me dijo sin sacar la sonrisa.

-Hola-le contesté escuetamente-bien-contesté sin mirarle.

-Yo también ¿esperamos aquí a Liam o vamos yendo?-me preguntó sin dejar de sonreír ¿por qué este chico siempre sonríe?

-Yo la espero, tú si quieres puedes bajar-le dije todavía sin mirarle.

-Vale-me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la Sala Común y me señaló el asiento de al lado para que me sentara junto a él.

-Estas muy guapa hoy, Molly-dijo sin sacar la sonrisa a lo que yo me sonrojé y él se río, su risa era suave, tierna, perfecta no tenía dificultad más, tenía una risa perfecta.

-No lo creo-le dije bajando la cabeza a lo que él me cogió el mentón y me hizo subir la cabeza y mirar esos ojos marrones que hipnotizan.

-Molly-me dijo sin su habitual sonrisa-Nunca digas que no eres guapa, ¿me oyes? Nunca lo digas, porque sería mentira-continúo sin dejar de soltarme-y tú por lo que tengo entendido, odias las mentiras ¿no?-preguntó soltándome el mentón pero sin apartar su cuerpo del mío.

Mis mejillas no podían estar más coloradas al mejor estilo Weasley.

-Sí las odio-susurré mientras Lyssander iba acercando su rostro cada vez más hacia el mío pero fuimos interrumpidos por una chica rubia, con ojeras en sus ojos castaños.

-Hola-nos dijo con voz que indicaba que no había podido dormir.

-Hola-le dije-¿no dormiste bien?-le pregunté alejándome lo más que pude de Lyssander.

-No, es que directamente ni dormí-me dijo mirándome con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué hiciste a noche?-le preguntó Lyssander.

-Estuve con Jake-soltó, mientras bostezaba-y no nos pillaron los prefectos de milagro-dijo riéndose.

-¿Jake? ¿Jake Wood?-preguntó Lyssander frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí él, nos conocimos en verano-dijo-pero no somos pareja ni nada-aclaró.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde-dije no quería seguir hablando de eso, no es que me molestará que mi amiga tuviera "novios" pero a veces me siento cuando estoy con ella, la segunda, a la que nadie mira, la invisible…

-Sí vamos-dijo Lyssander echándome una mirada que me cortó la respiración.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa de los leones, delante de mí estaba mi prima Dominique es una de mis primas que más quiero y la que más me entiende por el hecho de tener de hermana a Victoire que había acabado sus estudios en el colegio el año pasado.

Al lado de Dominique estaba James y a su lado izquierdo Cedric y al derecho de James Fred junto a Louis, esos cuatro siempre estaban juntos.

En ese momento entró en el Gran Comedor mi primo Albus junto Rose y unos niños que por su uniforme son de Slytherin, Albus se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin lo que provocó un gruñido de parte de James.

-Es un traidor-dijo James entre gruñidos.

-James-protestó Dominique-es tu hermano y solo está acompañando a Rosie para que no esté sola-dijo bufando.

-Eso es otro tema, ¿qué hace una Weasley en Slytherin? ¿En qué pensaba Rose al ir ahí?-preguntó apretando los tenedores en el plató.

-James, para que vas acabar haciendo fuego en el plato-dijo Fred entre risas sacándole el brazo de la mesa.

-Pero es que me enfada que haya acabado entre serpiente-dijo-son unas -traicioneras y manipuladoras le van a hacer la vida imposible.

-Sea lo que sea que le pase, hablamos de Rose, es la Weasley más Weasley de todos nosotros, no hace falta preocuparnos y si le hicieran algo para algo estamos nosotros aquí-dijo Lyssander señalándonos a todos los Weasley, Cedric y Liam-y no creo que haga falta parece que hizo amigos-dijo con un gesto en la cabeza señalando a la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó James despectivamente-eso no es un amigo de verdad-siguió-¿te suena el nombre de Draco Malfoy?-preguntó con tono irónico.

-Pues parece que la está defendiendo-dije por primera vez en lo que llevamos de comida a lo que parece que se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué?-dijo James mientras giraba la cabeza y veía a Malfoy, Albus y otro chico levantados discutiendo acaloradamente mientras Rose estaba sentada en la mesa con la cabeza gacha hablando con otra chica, siendo tapadas por los tres niños.

James no dijo nada, volvió a girar la cabeza y se puso a desayunar en silencio, hasta que la Directora dio por finalizado el desayuno y nos Lyssander y yo a Adivinación con la profesora Trewleney y Liam se iba a Aritmancia.

-Abrir vuestras mentes-dijo la profesora Trewleney haciendo aspavientos con las manos-es hora de que hagáis, queridos míos la Quiromancia y os preguntareis ¿qué es la Quiromancia?-preguntó para sí misma más que para el resto de alumnos-es el arte de leer las manos-informó-vamos rápido poneros por parejas y buscar en vuestro Ojo Interior-ordenó la profesora.

Yo me puse con Lyssander.

-Dame tu mano-me mandó.

-¿Qué?-pregunté poniéndome muy roja, _¿qué me pasa? _Me pregunté para mí.

-Digo, que me des tu mano-me dijo poniéndose serie de repente.

-Vale-le dije poniendo mi mano en la mesa mientras él la tomaba y pasaba sus dedos por encima de mi mano, parecía que me la acariciaba en vez de intentar leer mi futuro.

-¿Ve…ves algo?-le pregunté con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué voy a ver? Son manos-dijo muy serie y con voz de enfado cosa que me extrañó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, sigamos-me dijo sin parar de tocar mis manos acto que me ponía cada vez más nerviosa y saqué mi mano de golpe.

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó con expresión de cada vez más enfadado.

-No estás haciendo nada, así que ahora me toca a mí. Dame tu mano-dije sin saber de dónde saque las fuerzas para decir eso.

-Vale, toma-me dijo poniendo su mano derecha en la mesa a lo que yo le respondí haciendo el mismo acto que él había hecho.

Empecé a "leer" sus manos, no paraba de acariciarlas me había viciado a esas manos suaves, blancas y grandes, aunque mi mirada estaba posada en los ojos de él dueño de esas perfectas manos, él me devolvía la mirada.

También me fijé en otros rasgos de su cara, su nariz, frente, pelo y la boca ¡por Merlín, esa boca! Esa boca que todas las noches soñaba que me besaba y ¿por qué mentir? Por el día también, era fina blanquecina pero con un tono rosado que en ese momento su dueño pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior haciendo que me sonroje y bajara la mirada hacia la mesa, y ahí seguía mi mano sin parar de acariciar la suya, pasaba por sus dedos me paraba en la palma y hacia circulitos alrededor de la "Línea de la Vida" hasta que oímos la voz de la profesora anunciando el final de la clase.

**Lyssander:**

Salimos de clase y Molly se fue sin decir nada para nuestra siguiente clase, nos tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, me dirigía al principio del Bosque Prohibido que es donde se impartía la clase.

-Hola alumnos-dijo el profesor Rubeus Hagrid con su voz cariñosa-hoy os voy a enseñar unos animales que creo que os gustarán, seguirme-dijo mientras nos guiaba a un establo que tenía una especie de caballo plateado y también tenía con un cuerno en la cabeza.

-¡Unicornios!-dijo con alegría una alumna de Ravenclaw.

-Sí muy bien señorita Boot, diez puntos para Ravenclaw-dijo Hagrid.

-Bien, los Unicornios son unos seres que habitan en los Bosques de Europa, incluido el Bosque Prohíbido-explicó-al nacer los Unicornios son color oro pero a los dos años son de color plata y a los siete años adquieren una tonalidad blanca muy brillante que hace parecer la nieve gris-nos siguió explicando-los Unicornios prefieren el tacto femenino así que chicas podéis pasar a tocarlos-dijo apartándose del camino para que una manada de chicas se iban acercando al establo.

-¿Tú no vas Molly?-oí que le preguntó Hagrid a Molly.

-No, es que me da no sé miedo, en el libro de Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos están clasificados por XXXX de peligro-dijo Molly a Hagrid.

-No pasa nada Molly, en serio mira a tus compañeras-le dijo Hagrid señalando a sus compañeras que estaban acariciando a los Unicornios muy entusiasmadas-venga ve, ahí hay uno solo-le dijo señalando a un Unicornio solo y apartado del resto.

-Vale voy, gracias Hagrid-le dijo Molly con una sonrisa y se dirigió al Unicornio y con paso lento según se iba a acercando, se notaba a leguas que estaba asustada y le sonreí a la nada, desde que la conocí cuando éramos pequeños en La Madriguera me llamó la atención era diferente al resto de sus primos, haber sí cada miembro de esa familia es único, pero ella destaca, es preciosa, lista tiene un estilo muy propio con esa ropa negra y esos ojos azules que los pinta de negro y hace que destaquen mucho más. Sé que es muy solicitada por el miembro masculino en Hogwarts y muy insultada por algunas del miembro femenino pero ella no cambia, es callada, tímida y muy reservada para ella misma y eso me encanta, ella me encanta.

Se acabó la clase y ahora teníamos una hora me libre dirigía con Molly y Liam hasta la Sala Común pero a Liam la paró su novio de la semana Jake Wood un tío que no caía bien, pero bueno es Liam este a la semana ya no existe.

-Lyssander-me llamó Molly.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté sin mirarla porque me sabía que si la miraba la besaría.

-¿Por qué me trataste así en Adivinación?-me preguntó y la verdad la traté así pues por lo mismo que no la miró, es una debilidad.

-¿Así cómo?-le volví a preguntar intentando evadir la pregunta cosa de que ella se dio cuenta y me paro en el pasillo.

-Así-dijo-distantes, frío y serio, desde que salimos por la mañana de la Sala Común estas así, ¿por qué?-me preguntó acercándose a mí y lo que me temía que haría se cumplió.

-Por esto-le dije, mientras me acercaba a ella y la besaba.

**Hola, ya sé que es mucho más corto que el anterior solo que este no quería hacerlo, ni podía hacerlo muy largo. Bien en este capítulo tenemos a Molly y a Lyssander y un poco a Liam jeje me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre ellos (indirecta de Review xD) **

**Gracias. Besos 33**

**_4-11-14_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola, gracias muchísima gracias por los Reviews, las visitas, los que ponen mi historia en favoritos y todo****J****me alegráis el día.**

**Capítulo 6.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

Me desperté esa mañana cansada, la verdad es que no había dormido mucho no podía sacarme de la cabeza el que mi padre apareciera en el colegio. Después apareció mi madre y se calmó todo hasta que mencioné a Scorpius y a mi madre se le oscureció la mirada ¿tan malo era ser amiga de un Malfoy? No le di más vuelta al tema y me levanté de la cama dispuesta a pasar un buen día sin ningún prejuicio ni problemas que no incumben.

Baje a la Sala Común y ahí estaban Patricia, Alexandre y Scorpius.

-Hola, buenos días-les saludé.

-Hola Rosie-me dijo Patricia con una sonrisa-¿qué tal dormiste?-me preguntó.

-Bien-le mentí no quería decir que no dormí y tener que decirles lo de mi padre.

-Me alegro-me dijo-pues vamos al Gran Comedor-dijo mientras salía de la Sala Común.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor y ahí estaban en la mesa de Griffindor mis primos, Lyssander su amiga Liam y Cedric. James me miró, bufó y se giró con gesto de enfado, cosa que me entristeció un poco.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Scorpius con expresión preocupada.

-Sí, claro-le dije sacando una sonrisa falsa, no me gustaba mentir y casi nunca lo hacía pero… no quería preocuparles.

**Scorpius:**

¿En serio cree que me tragaré el cuento de qué está bien? No está bien se le nota desde que entramos al Gran Comedor la he notado un poco apagada y al despertar se le notaba a kilómetros que no había dormido y me preocupaba un poco…

Estábamos sentados en la mesa de Slytherin, Patricia estaba sentada al lado de Alexandre y Albus, quien se juntó con nosotros antes de entrar al Comedor y parece que ya se acostumbraron a que estuviera ahí sentado, yo estaba al lado de Albus y Rose a mi lado, estaba cabizbaja y comía poco, cosa rara en ella porque suele comer muchísimo.

-Princesita Weasley-dijo una chica que se había levantado y se dirigió a nuestra zona de la mesa y se puso delante de Rose.

-¿Qué queréis?-dijo Albus enfadado.

-Metete en tu manada, Griffindor-dijo otra chica una chica alta y morena.

-¿Nott qué quieres?-preguntó Rose con voz cansada.

-Nada, solo queríamos saludarte-dijo Nott con voz "dulce".

-Pues hola y adiós-dijo Rose con ironía.

-Ah no, no, no Weasley no te librarás de nosotros-dijo sentándose en el banco que estaba en frente de Rose.

-Nott, déjala en paz-dije enfadándome.

-Mirar como defiende Mlafoy a una Sangre Mestiza-dijo-¿qué paso con tu sangre? Mortífago-dijo a lo que yo me levanté y Albus me imitó junto a Alexandre y Patricia se agachó junto a Rose que estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha y por lo que pude ver tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nott-dijo Albus con asco en la voz-deja de meterte con mi prima que seguro no te ha hecho nada.

-Albus, déjalo no importa-dijo Rose cogiéndole la manga de la túnica a Albus.

-Nott, deja el temita de la sangre y de los Mortífagos que ya se lo recordé a tu amiguito Bulstrode y lo entendió perfectamente-dijo Alexandre muy serio.

-Zabinni, vas a seguir los paso de los Malfoy, ¿no?-dijo Nott usando voz de niña-el de ser un traidor a la sangre-afirmó susurrando y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Deja de meterte con mi familia y con mis amigos!-le grité a Nott, me molestaba mucho que insultaran a mi familia por lo hicieron en la Guerra.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-me preguntó con sarcasmo-¿enseñarme tu Marca Tenebrosa?-preguntó sin dejar el sarcasmo.

-Nott ¡déjale en paz! Él no te ha hecho nada-dijo Rose levantándose de su asiento y poniendo las dos palamas de la mano y agachándose para quedar a la altura de Nott.

-Vale, Princesita Waesley pásatelo muy bien con tus amiguitos… ¡Mortífagos!

Rose se quedo callada mientras Nott y su amiga se iban de delante nuestra, la mesa de Slytherin que se entero de lo que paso nos miraba boquiabierto y de pronto me di cuenta de que la profesora Innantra jefa de la casa Slytherin venía hacia aquí _¡Oh no! _Pensé.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Señor Malfoy?-preguntó poniendo una mano en su cintura.

-Nada, profesora Innantra-dijo Rose con voz débil-solo estábamos hablando con Helena Nott-dijo.

-Señorita Weasley, los he visto discutir y oí el grito de él Señor Malfoy y sabéis que soy muy estricta con las peleas en mi propia casa, así que Señor Malfoy, Señorita Weasley serán castigados ¿tienen una hora libre después de la clase que les toca no? Pues será limpiando las vitrinas de Premios y esta tarde continuaran sino acabasteis, Señor Potter como no es de mi casa no tomaré medidas con usted, Seños Zabinni usted no será castigado pero si vuelvo a ver que está involucrado en un tema de estos no seré tan buena con usted-finalizó la profesora Innantra y se fue.

Estábamos Rose y yo limpiando una vitrina de Premios en el tercer piso, de forma muggle, llevábamos ahí más una hora y ninguno decía una palabra y yo hartándome de este silencio decidí hablar.

-Rose, ¿por qué te molestan esas chicas?-le pregunté aun que ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Tú qué crees?-me dijo frunciendo el ceño y con voz enfadada.

-Tranquila no tienes que ponerte así-le dije arrastrando las palabras.

-Lo siento, es que no llevo un buen día-me dijo susurrándome.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté preocupado se quedó callada un momento sin decir palabra-no pasa nada, si no quieres decirme total aun no nos conocemos mucho-le dije sonriéndola para que se calmara.

-No, no pasa nada, te lo voy a decir-me dijo rápidamente-lo que pasa es que ayer vino mi padre al colegio, cuando me dijo la profesora Innantra de que saliera de la clase de Transformaciones, era para eso, para decirme que mi padre estaba allí en el colegio, fui y mi padre estaba enfadado porque acabé en Slytherin y me entristecí pero después llegó mi madre y lo calmó, hasta que…-pero de repente se quedó callada como reflexionando si quería decirme o no algo más.

-Hasta que les dijiste que eras mi amiga ¿no?-le pregunté con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sí…-dijo bajando la voz y la cabeza-lo siento, por eso estuve así el día de hoy tenía miedo de que se enfadaran o me odiaran por eso-me dijo levantando la mirada para que viera que decía la verdad.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo es normal que tengas dudas respecto a lo que si su hija sea amiga de un Malfoy-dije con tono triste en la voz.

-¡No!-me gritó rápidamente-al final lo aceptaron, no pienses que no quiero ser tu amiga, soy solo yo que me quede pensando en eso, nada más-dijo muy rápido a lo que yo me enternecí y por inercia la abracé.

-Gracias-le dije aun abrazándola-gracias por ser mi amiga le dije en un susurro en su oído.

-De nada-me dijo a lo que yo la solté y vi que estaba coloradísima cosa que me hizo mucha gracia ver-sigamos limpiando, que si nos pilla Innantra nos mata-dijo pasando un dedo por su cuello como si fuera un cuchillo.

**Rose:**

Acabamos de limpiar toda la vitrina en esa hora y no teníamos que volver por la tarde, nos pasamos Albus, Scorpius, Patricia, Alexandre y yo todo el día juntos, hasta que al acabar la cena nos dirigimos Albus, Scor y yo a la Sala de los Menesteres a pasar allí unas horas, ya se había convertido en rutina.

Eran las nueve de la noche y ya tendríamos que estar cada alumno en nuestra Sala Común pero Scorpius y yo estábamos intentando que nadie nos viera hasta llegar a las mazmorras.

-¡Cuidado!-grita en un susurro Scorpius y me empuja y pega a la pared, en ese momento pasaba Filch en el pasillo al que yo iba a pasar antes de que Scorpius me empujara.

-Gracias-le digo en un susurro.

-Venga vamos a las mazmorras-me dice me coge de la muñeca y me guía hasta que llegamos a la mazmorras, Scorpius dijo la contraseña y pasamos.

-Buenas noches, Scorpius-le dije le di un corto abrazo-gracias por ser mi amigo-le dije como hizo él cuando limpiábamos las vitrinas a lo que él soltó una risita.

-Buenas noches, Rose-dijo y se dio media vuelta y entro a su habitación y yo hice lo mismo...

Era la mañana siguiente y me fijé en que no estaban ninguna de mis compañeras de habitación, me levanté, me duche y me puse el uniforme, bajé a la Sala Común y me dirigí sola al Gran Comedor y miré a la mesa de Slytherin y no estaban ni Patricia, Alexandre ni Scorpius y vi en la mesa de Griffindor que allí ¡estaba Albus.

-Hola-le dije-¿dónde están todos?-le pregunté sentándome a su lado a lo que algunos leones gruñeron.

-No lo sé, acabo de llegar nada más antes que tú-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es raro-dije y vi que se acercaba la profesora Innantra.

-Señorita Weasley, Señor Potter-nos llamó-acompáñenme por favor-dijo y nos guío por los pasillos del colegio hasta situarnos delante de una puerta enorme que ponía el cartel de "Enfermería" a lo que yo me asusté.

-Profesora Innantra-la llamé-¿qué hacemos aquí?-pregunté con miedo y la profesora no contestó se limitó a abrir el gran portón y nos llevó hacia una camilla que tenía a un rubio platinado dormido, con el abdomen y el pecho vendados-Scorpius-dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Albus con voz entrecortada.

-Un compañero de habitación del Señor Malfoy le hizo esto, le lanzó un "Sectumsempra" no entendemos como un alumno de primero sabe de esa magia, pero dicho alumno será sancionado y de una manera que no es severa-dijo con el ceño fruncido y asintiendo con la cabeza. Me fijé en que Patricia y Alexandre estaban en la esquina de la enfermería, Alexandre abrazando a Patricia que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Quién avisó de lo que le estaban haciendo?-preguntó Albus.

-Un compañero de habitación que vio como lo amenazaba-dijo la profesora Innantra-hemos conseguido parar la hemorragia pero no esta nada claro-dijo con voz neutra.

Yo no dije nada y solo veía como Scorpius el que aún el día anterior nos hicimos más cercanos, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte aún el sexto día de entrar en Hogwarts.

**Hola, gracias por leer y todo****J****y de ahora en adelante aquí abajo contestaré a los Reviews que no tienen cuenta****J**

**Annima 31:** Si yo sinceramente siempre he querido que Rose o Albus acabara en Slytherin pero me fije que en casi todos los fics Albus esta en Slytherin y Rose en Griffindor y yo no quería que fuera así quería una Rose rebelde y salió esta historia J Gracias por leer y por comentar3

Besoss.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola, me desilusioné al ver que el anterior capítulo no recibió tantos comentarios como los anteriores, soy consciente de que fue peor y menos interesante pero este capítulo yo creo que mejorara bastante****J**

**Capítulo 7.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

Estaba sentada en un compartimento del Expresso de Hogwarts, era diciembre y los alumnos volvían a casa para celebrar las fiestas con sus familias y la mía no era la excepción.

Sentada en frente de Albus y a su lado estaba Scorpius, al mío James junto a Fred, con el paso del trimestre Scorpius, James, Fred, Louis y Cedric lograron entablar una especie de "amistad", desde lo que le sucedió a Scorpius a principio de curso con sus compañeros de habitación. Bulstrode le había lanzado un _Sectumsempra _(que sigue sin descubrirse como sabía esos hechizos) y su otro compañero de habitación Ryan Kentver avisó a Alexandre Zabinni que estaba en la Sala Común, de lo que le estaban haciendo, a Scorpius no le pasó nada grave solo le quedaron unas cicatrices en el pecho y estomago, obviamente a Bulstrode lo sancionaron limpiando todo el colegio los sábados hasta que acabara el trimestre.

Patricia y Alexandre no van a ir con sus familias a celebrar las fiestas con sus familia si no que se quedan en Hogwarts, yo les ofrecí que podían pasar las vacaciones conmigo y mi familia pero no quisieron molestar a mi familia, aunque yo les dije que no era molestia no querían, creo que es porque yo soy una Weasley hija de héroes y ellos por ser hijos de Mortífagos.

-¿Cuánto queda?-preguntó Albus entre un bostezo. Y con los ojos cerrados.

-No debe quedar mucho-dijo Scorpius, y tenía razón no quedaba mucho porque en ese mismo momento el tren iba parando, hasta quedarse quieto y pude ver como en el andé se veían un montón de familias esperando ansiosas a sus hijos.

-¡Vamos!-dijo James cogiendo del brazo a Fred para que avanzara.

Salimos del tren y yo pude divisar a mi madre, padre y hermano Hugo que se iban acercando cada vez más a mí.

-Princesa-dijo mi padre mientras me daba un abrazo-te echado mucho de menos-dijo dándome dos besos.

-¡Rosie!-dijo mi madre y me abrazaba de una manera que me cortó la respiración-¿qué tal estas? ¿Qué tal las notas?-me atosigo a preguntas.

-Mamá estoy bien y las notas muy bien-dije dando un resoplido a lo que ella me sonrío y se giró para hablar con Albus y James, me fijé de que Scopius ya no estaba a mi lado y deduje que se iría a saludar a sus padres-¿cómo estas Hugo?-dije alborotándole el pelo que se que odia que le hagan eso.

-Te he echado de menos, pero si vuelves a hacer eso no te echaré tanto-me dijo frustrado a lo que yo me reí, me encantaba molestar a mi hermano.

-¡Papá, mamá!-oí que gritaba Albus que estaba a mi lado y divisé a tío Harry a tía Ginny y a…Lily no me había acordado de ella en los tres meses que llevo fuera

-¿Cómo estas hijo?-le preguntó tío Harry a Albus y Ginny le daba besos y abrazos a James a lo que él se negaba y reprochaba _"mamá aquí no, tengo una reputación que mantener" _decía James soltándose de los mimos de su madre.

-¡Al, James!-oí que gritaba Lily-¡os he echado tanto de menos!-seguía gritando exageradamente Lily- y a ti también por supuesto Rosie-dijo con "dulzura" Lily a lo que yo sonreí falsamente.

-Papá-le llamó Albus-voy a ir a despedirme de Scorpius ¿vale?-preguntó.

-Claro, ve-dijo tía Harry.

-¿Te vienes tú también Rose?

-Si claro-dije y me fui junto con Albus a despedirnos de nuestro mejor amigo bajo la mirada escrutadora de mi padre.

-Scorpius-le llamó a Albus y él chico rubio se giró de la conversación que estaba manteniendo con su padre y nos miró soprendido.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-nos preguntó nervioso.

-Venimos a despedirnos-dije poniéndome de mal humor porque al parecer a él ni se le paso la idea de despedirse por la cabeza.

-Ah bueno claro-dijo con una risita nerviosa-claro…si venga vamos-dijo mientras se ponía delante de nosotros y nos separados de sus padres.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas raro, solo venimos a despedirnos-dije con tono cortante.

-Ya sí perdona, Rose tienes razón solo que me incomoda que mis padres vea que somos amigos-dijo, ¿acaso no le dijo a sus padres que éramos amigos? Y si es así ¿por qué? ¿Se avergonzaba de nosotros?

-¿Tus padres no saben que somos amigos?-como leyéndome la mente, Albus hizo la pregunta.

-Sí, claro que lo saben pero aun así me incomoda-dijo mirando al suelo, acto que me dio hasta pena.

-Pero aunque sea así ¿me puedes dar un abrazo, como Merlín manda?-pregunté con sarcasmo mientras me reía.

-Te puedo dar dos si quieres-me dijo mientras me cogía en brazos, me apretaba contra él y me rodeaba con sus brazos y nos quedamos así un minuto, dos, o tres, la verdad es que no lo sé, solo sé que no quería separarme de mi mejor amigo.

- Ehh…chicos yo también quiero despedirme antes de que mi tío Ron y tu padre, os maten, si no es mucho pedir-dijo Albus irónico y yo me reía mientras me fijaba como nos miraba mi padre y el de Scorpius, parecían que nos fulminarían con los ojos.

-No sabía que te iba el sarcasmo, Al-dije irónica-creí que eso era solo cosa mía-puntualicé y Albus rodaba los ojos y le daba una palmaditas a Scorpius en la espalda y chocaban las manos.

-Adiós, Scor escríbenos-dijo Albus y nos alejamos para reunirnos con nuestras familias e ir a nuestras casas.

Llegamos a nuestras casa, era 22 de diciembre y el 24 de ese mes lo pasaría con toda mi familia en la casa de mis abuelos, La Madriguera.

En ese momento estaba en mi habitación sacando las cosas de mi baúl, los libros, la ropa y alguna que otra foto que nos sacamos a lo largo del trimestre, me quede mirando una en concreto que me llamó la atención.

Era una foto en la que salía yo durmiendo en clase con la cabeza apoyada en mis dos brazos y los chicos al verme durmiendo en clase no pudieron retener las ganas de esperar a que la gente saliera de clase y sacarme una foto con la cámara que le regaló mi tío Harry antes de venir a Hogwarts y como es una cámara del mundo mágico, las fotos se mueven y en esa se puede ver como hay un hilillo de saliva colgando de mi boca y como un mechón de pelo atravesaba mi cara y se movía porque yo le soplaba y a la vez arrugaba mi nariz.

Sonreí y fui sacando fotos y con algunas me paraba a verlas, Albus, Patricia, Alexandre y Scorpius jugando con las bolas de nieve, Albus en la biblioteca estudiando, cosa que Patricia mencionó que era un acontecimiento que hay que inmortalizar para las futuras generaciones, Scorpius enseñando sus cicatrices que según él le hacían ver interesante.

-Princesa ¿puedo pasar?-llamó mi padre tras la puerta.

-Claro papá-le dije y guardé las fotos en la caja marrón y dorada bajo mi cama.

-Hija, ¿qué tal estas?-pregunto entrando por la puerta.

-Bien-le contesté sonriéndole y vi que fijó sus ojos en la caja marrón y dorada que había bajo mi cama.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó señalando hacia la caja.

-Eso son unas fotos que nos sacamos con la cámara de Albus-dije restándole importancia y siguiendo deshaciendo el baúl.

-¿Puedo verlas?-me preguntó a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza mientras mi padre se agachaba, cogía la caja y sacaba las fotos, me senté a su lado en mi cama y nos pusimos a ver las fotos.

-¿Por qué tiene cicatrices el niño Malfoy?-preguntó con tono de asombro.

-E…eso fu…fue-balbuceé-a principio de curso-aclaré- su compañero de habitación le lanzó un hechizo y le dejó cicatrices, nada más-dije escuetamente.

-¿Y por qué le sacasteis una foto a las cicatrices?-preguntó a lo que yo solté una pequeña risa que no paso desapercibida para mi padre.

-Porque dice que le hacen ver más interesante-dije sonriendo recordando el momento de la foto.

_Flasback_

_Había pasado un mes desde el ataque de Bulstrode hacia Scorpius y las heridas ya habían curado y solo quedaban marcas._

_El Señor Malfoy y la Señora Malfoy vinieron a la escuela para ir a ver a su hijo cuando la Directora McGonagall les informó del ataque hacia Scorpius. Los comentarios, miradas llenas de odio y rencor no se hicieron esperar hacia la pareja cada vez que venían al colegio para ir a ver a su hijo._

_-Scor-le llamé-¿estás seguro de que estas bien, para levantarte?-le pregunté preocupada._

_-Sí, Rose estoy bien-dijo poniéndose de pie y era verdad podía levantarse perfectamente aunque le costaba un poco y se tambaleaba, acto que seguido Patricia le agarró de un hombro para que se sentara cosa que él rechazó._

_-No necesito ayuda-dijo seriamente-puedo yo perfectamente-aclaró y se puso totalmente de pie y se colocó recto._

_-Van a empezar las clases-dijo Alexandre-¿estás seguro de que te pudes quedar aquí, solo?-preguntó Alex._

_-Si-dijo cansado de que le trataran como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento-ir a clases no quiero que por mi culpa os sancionen-dijo._

_-Vosotros ir chicos, yo me quedo-dije mirando para Scorpius._

_-No hace falta Rose-me dijo mientras colocaba la muleta por la que se sostenía._

_-Ya lo sé, pero yo quiero quedarme-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Bueno si te quedas tu, Rose nosotros nos vamos ¿vale?- preguntó Albus-si pasa cualquier cosa avísanos-dijo mirando para mí señalándome con el dedo índice._

_Nos quedamos solos en la enfermería y ninguno de los dos decía nada solo cruzábamos miradas de vez en cuando._

_-Puedes irte si quieres-dijo Scorpius sentándose en la cama y yo me senté a su lado._

_-No, no quiero que te quedes aquí solo-dije sonriéndole._

_-Gracias-me respondió._

_-¿Te duele mucho?-le pregunté preocupada._

_-No, tranquila solo me duele cuando hago esfuerzos muy grandes-me explicó tranquilo-pero no es lo que más me duele-dijo a lo que yo me alteré-tranquila no es nada físico-aclaró rápidamente al ver mi cara de preocupación-es solo que me molesta él porque me lo hicieron-me dijo bajando la mirada._

_-No te preocupes con respecto a eso, tú no les hagas caso-le dije-tú piensa que las cicatrices en un futuro no serán más que recuerdos dolorosos, pero te consolará saber que los has superado, las cicatrices son tu historia-le dije con una sonrisa-y además no te quedan tan mal-le dije con una risa a lo que él correspondió con otra._

_-¿Me hacen ver más interesante verdad?-me preguntó entre risas y así estuvimos un rato hasta que se me paso una idea por la cabeza, cogí la cámara de Albus que se la había dejado en la mesilla de Scorpius en la enfermería-¿por qué cogiste la camaro?-me preguntó-Se dice cámara-le corregí-y te voy a sacar una foto de tus cicatrices, ya que a Albus le encanta "inmortalizar momentos" –le dije empezando a reírme, cogí la cámara y Scorpius se levantó y agarro la camiseta desde el borde de ella y la subió hasta la barbilla, acto seguido coloqué el aparato en mi ojo y de repente sonó el ruido caraterístico de las cámaras._

-Rosie-llamó mi padre y yo reaccioné-te quedaste pensando-me dijo.

-A ya-le contesté secamente-¿de qué querías hablar papá?-le pregunté volteándome y lo miré a esos ojos que son iguales a los míos.

-Quería pedirte perdón-me dijo bajando la mirada-no sé que me paso para presentarme así en Hogwarts, lo siento-me dijo y de verdad se le notaba arrepentido y a mí se me ablando el corazón.

-No pasa nada-le dije y me fije en que la mirada se le aclaró-entiendo que te haya sorprendido-le dije convencida mirando para él y vi que en la puerta de mi habitación apoyada estaba mi madre, Hermione Granger, sonriendo y mirándonos con ternura.

Mi padre se acercaba a ella y le daba un corto besos en los labios, a lo que mi madre sonrío y yo puse mueca de asco.

-Sois los dos iguales, en serio-dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, mi madre.

-Pero igual nos amas-dijo mi padre agarrándola de la cintura y saliendo de la habitación.

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado y por favor dejarme un Review, lo suplicó (imaginar que me arrodillo al mejor estilo Bellatrix xD)**

**Gracias, por leer****J**

**Besos33**

**__****_9-11-14_**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola, mis amores****J****gracias por todo, estoy muy feliz en serio, os adoro 3.**

**Capítulo 8.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

Era la noche del 24 de diciembre nos encontramos toda la familia Weasley en La Madriguera la abuela Molly estaba cocinando la cena para esta noche. Yo estaba sentada en el sillón que está en frente de la chimenea al lado de Albus que estaba compitiendo con Hugo al ajedrez mágico.

-¡No puede ser!-se quejó Albus-¡Has vuelto a ganar!

-Es cosa de talento-dijo mi padre que pasaba por delante nuestra y le removió el pelo a Hugo que le sonreía.

-¡Venga niños!-llamó tía Ginny-¡es hora de cenar!

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa, que estaba en el jardín porque al ser muchos no entrabamos en la del comedor.

-¡A cenar!-dijo la abuela y nos servimos la comida, mientras los adultos hablaban de temas del Ministerio y cosas que no me interesaban hasta que oí a mi padre hablar de un tema que sí llamó mi atención.

-Ya se, Hermione que no debo juzgar al niño ni nada, pero es que me preocupa Rosie-dijo mi padre a mi madre y a los que estaban alrededor de él.

-Ron, es de mi ahijada e hijos de quien hablamos no creo que les pase nada-dijo mi tío Harry sonriendo a mi padre y dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Que ya lo sé, me lo habéis repetido Mione y tú mil veces pero no me quedo tranquilo, es de un Malfoy de quien hablamos-dijo mi padre y sentí que Albus, que estaba a mi lado miraba a mi padre, al suyo y a los que estaban a su alrededor que asentían.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Albus subiendo su tono de voz.

-¿Por ser un Malfoy?-volvió a preguntar incrédulo-¡no lo conocéis!-gritó-¡no tenéis derecho a juzgarle y decir que es mala persona!-volvió a gritar- Por ese estúpido pensamiento y razonamiento, mi mejor amigo tiene el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices-concluyó.

Albus se levantó y se fue, yo me fijé en mi familia que miraban incrédulos como el Weasley-Potter más tranquilo irse de la mesa hecho una Banshee, y yo lo seguí.

**Scorpius:**

La Navidad en la Mansión Malfoy no es lo más divertido del mundo, solo éramos mi padre, mi madre, mi tía Daphne, mi tío Theodore Nott y mi prima Helena Nott la cual no soporto, estábamos cenando todos en silencio a las once y media de la noche cosa que no era muy divertido.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina, no aguantaba tanto silencio.

-Hijo-oí que me llamaba mi padre-¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, ¿por qué?

-Es que me interesa saber… ¿qué tal en Hogwarts? ¿Amigos?-me preguntó y yo entendí perfectamente a que se refería con lo de amigos… a Albus y a Rose.

-Papá-le dije con tono cansado-no me import…-intenté decir pero fui interrumpido por mi padre.

-Scorpius, no quiero discutir hijo, pero quiero que me expliques una cosa-me dijo-¿por qué la hija de la comadreja y de la sabelotodo te dio un abrazo en el andén?-me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Papá ya sabes que es mi amiga y Albus también-le dije cansado de que me preguntara todo el rato lo mismo.

-Ya, el hijo de Potter-dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

-Papá son mis amigos no me importa que sean un Potter y una Weasley, ya te he explicado esto antes, no quiero discutir-le expliqué concluyendo de la misma manera de la que él había empezado esta conversación.

-Vale hijo, pero no pretendas que me junte con su familia-me advirtió.

-Tampoco lo pretendía-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Venga vamos al comedor-me dije dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda, al llegar al comedor nos sentamos y al terminar la cena mi madre Astoria se levantó y se fue a por los postres…

**Molly:**

No sabía cómo ni porque todo esto comenzó, desde que Lyssander me beso en el colegio a principios del trimestre e intentado esquivarlo pero no he podido, y ahora estoy aquí en el jardín de La Madriguera sola con el chico que me está quitando el sueño desde septiembre cenando tan tranquilamente a unos metros de mí.

-Hola-oí una voz que yo conocía muy bien-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-me preguntó.

-Nada que te importe-le contesté secamente.

-Haber ¿qué te pasa ahora?-me preguntó detrás de mí susurrándome detrás de mi oreja y yo empecé a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Ya…ya te lo he dicho, nada que…que te importe-balbuceé y Lyssander se acercó por detrás y me rodeo la cintura, me giró y me pegó contra él.

-Molly-me susurró en mi oreja-no quiero que me trates así y menos por haberte besado-me dijo a lo que yo intenté contestarle pero me agarró la barbilla y me subió la cara para mirarle a los ojos.

-Shhh-me soltó la barbilla, me puso un dedo en la boca, se acercó a mí y me agarró la cintura con las dos manos-no quiero que te alejes de mí-me dijo e inmediatamente poso sus labios en los míos.

Lo que sentí al notar sus finos labios y rosados en los míos era inexplicable, el beso se fue tornando más pasional, Lyssander me abrazó a él aún con más fuerza y yo le empecé a acariciar el pelo pero la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos, nos miramos, juntamos nuestras frentes y nos sonreímos.

**Rose:**

-Niños, ya es tarde es hora de que vayáis para la cama-dijo tía Ginny-Victoire, Dom y Molly dormís juntas; Rose, Lily, Roxy y Lucy juntas; James, Fred, Louis, Albus y Hugo juntos, ¿vale?-nos informó a lo que yo puse mala cara al tener que dormir con Lily.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con mucha ilusión, ¡era Navidad! Me levanté de la cama y vi que era la última en despertar en mi habitación, me dirigí hacia el salón y vi a toda la familia, sonreí, amaba a mi familia aunque tengamos nuestros problemas es la mejor familia que se puede pedir.

-Buenos días-les dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenas días, Rose-me dijo Albu-¿qué tal dormiste?

-Muy bien-le contesté-¿habéis abierto los regalos?-pregunté.

-No, la abuela no quería que los abriéramos sin ti-me dijo.

-Oh ¡Cuánto lo siento!-les dije a mis primos a lo que ellos me sonrieron.

-No pasa nada, ahora siéntate y abre los regalos con nosotros-me dijo Victoire y yo le sonreí a mi preciosa prima rubia.

-Toma Princesa-me dijo mi padre dándome un paquete envuelto-este es el de tu madre y el mío.

-¡Gracias!-les dije cuando vi el título de "El Diario de Noah" un libro muggle, Hugo me regaló una caja de Grageas de Bartie Bots, la abuela su típico jersey de lana con una R en el centro, Albus me dio un perfume, Roxy y Lucy una pluma vuelapluma, Victoire y Teddy un vestido azul precioso y Lily me dio un kit de maquillaje y añadió en bajo para que solo lo escuchara yo que era para ver "si alguien se fijaba en mí" cosa que me deprimió un poco pero al ver lechuzas en el alfeizar de la ventana me volví a animar. Cogí la primera lechuza y reconocí la letra fina y hecha con cuidado de Patricia mi mejor amiga.

_Querida Rosie:  
>¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! <em>

_Te echo muchísimo de menos, espero que te la pases muy bien y también espero que te guste mi regalo._

_¡Te quiero mucho amiga! Besos._

_Patricia Evelyn Goyle._

Leí la carta y abrí el regalo que era un pequeño chivatoscopio y sonreí, me di cuenta de que mi padre estaba detrás de mí y miraba la carta fijamente.

-¿De quién es?-me preguntó con tono "indiferente".

-De Patricia, y me regaló un chivatoscopio-le dije enseñándole el objeto.

-Vale y ¿ese de quién es?-me preguntó señalando otra lechuza de colos marrón.

-De Alexandre-le dije y cogí la carta.

_Querida Rose:_

_Antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad! Y pásatelo muy bien, que tengas muchos regalos y disfrutes mucho con tu familia, ojalá te guste mi regalo._

_Alexandre Zabinni._

Alexandre me regaló una Recordadora, volví a sonreír, Alex me dijo muchas veces a lo largo del trimestre que era muy despistada y olvidadiza y tenía razón.

Vi que había otra lechuza pero no tenía una carta ni un regalo como me imaginaba si no el periódico "El Profeta" abrí el periódico un poco desilusionada y leí la primera noticia.

******_Malfoy ataca a su Mansión_**

**_Las últimas noticias que tenemos con respecto a esta Fuga en masa de es esta, Lucius Malfoy junto con un grupo de Mortífagos prófugos, atacan La Mansión Malfoy, el líder del grupo era ni nada más ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy padre del atacado y Mortífago._**

**_No hubo ninguna muerte solo heridos graves como la mujer de Draco Malfoy (hijo de Lucius Malfoy) o su cuñado._**

******_Angelina Weasley_**

******_Corresponsal del "El Profeta"_**

**Hola, si se que este es bastante más corto que los anteriores, lo siento ****L****pero igualmente espero que os guste y que comentéis si os gusto, que opináis de Molly y Lyssander ¡Han vuelto a salir! Sinceramente no sé si Angelina trabaja o no en El Profeta a mi me suena oírlo (no os fieis mucho) pero no lo tengo claro pero de ahora en adelante si trabajará ahí xD**

**Y quiero avisar y aclarar que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo que este:) **

**Gracias por este apoyo tan grande y por todo:)**

**Besos3**

**_11-11-14._**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola, antes que nada daros las gracias de una manera enorme, ¡GRACIAS! En serio sois los mejores. Iba a actualizar el jueves me puse enferma y no pude****L****Y ayer (viernes) ¡tenía que estudiar mucho! Pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca, y este es bastante más largo que el anterior, aquí os dejo el capítulo****J**

**Capítulo 9.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Scorpius:**

Mi madre, Astoria, fue hacia la cocina para traer los postres, los demás estábamos en el comedor esperándola pero de repente se oye un estruendo y seguido un grito de mujer. Mi padre, mi tío Theodore y tía Daphne se levantaron de golpe de la mesa con expresión de pánico.

-¡Astoria!-la llamó mi padre y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina seguido de mi tío.

-Niños-nos llamó tía Daphne a Nott y a mí-quedaos aquí, pase lo que pase no salgáis de este comedor, ¿vale?-nos advirtió y siguió a mi padre y a mi tío.

-¿Qué hacemos?-le pregunté a Nott con miedo en la voz.

-¿No es obvio? Quedarnos aquí-dijo sentándose.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté incrédulo-por si no te has dado cuenta es mi madre la que ha gritado-le avisé-y a mí sí me importan mis padres y mis tíos-le dije y salí del comedor hacia la cocina. La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada pero se oían voces no muy claras, parecen que hablaban en susurros, pero pude captar algunas.

-No sé qué haces aquí, Lucius-oí a mi padre-pero aléjate de mi familia.

-Eres un traidor a tus creencias Draco, te casas con una familia traidora a la sangre, permites que tu único hijo se sociabilice con Weasleys y Potters y dejas que tu padre la única persona que ha hecho que tu tengas un buen futuro se pudra en Azkaban, eso está muy mal hijo-dijo Lucius a mi padre.

-¿Futuro? ¿Te parece a ti futuro obligar que un crío de dieciséis años se una a Voldemort?-preguntó mi padre y note que se le iba poniendo la voz cada vez más rota, no logré comprender la conversación que dijeron hasta que oí una voz gritar:

_-¡SECTUMSEMPRA!_

-¡NO!-gritó mi tío, se le notaba asustado.

_¡CRUCIO!-_oí que gritó Lucius y se oyó el grito desgarrador de una mujer a la que yo sí logré identificar y entré a la cocina.

-¡HYPERION!-gritó mi padre cuando me vio entrar y se le notaba más que enfadado, preocupado.

Quise que esa imagen se me borrara de la memoria, mi madre gritando de dolor en el suelo, mi tía desangrándose con mi tío intentando parar la sangre y mi padre luchando con un Mortífago mirando de soslayo a mi madre con expresión de pánico en el rostro.

-Así que ese es mi preciado nieto-dijo Lucius mirándome y parando la maldición que retorcía de dolor a mi madre y la dejaba ahí tirada en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada perdida.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo-dijo mi padre que había derribado al Mortífago con el que luchaba y poniéndose delante de mí.

-Tranquilo hijo, nunca tocaré ni un pelo a mi nieto por muy traidor a la sangre que sea-dijo abriendo los ojos de su rostro demacrado por los años pasados en Azkaban.

-¿Qué quieres Scorpius?-me preguntó mi padre sin dejar de mirar a Lucius.

-Yo…yo solo quería saber lo que pasaba.

-¿Y Helena?-me preguntó y vi como mi tío Theodore dirigía durante un segundo la mirada hacia mí, cuando mi padre nombre a Nott.

-Se quedo en el comedor.

-Bien-oí que murmuraba mi padre y en ese momento un Mortífago que estaba al lado de Lucius sacaba la varita y apuntaba a tío Theodore y gritaba:

_-¡DESMAIUS!_-pero mi padre rápidamente le lanzaba un _Expelliarmus _y lo derrumbaba. En el momento en el que mi padre se separó un momento de mí vi que Lucius sacaba la varita, apuntaba hacia mí y lanzaba un rayo color verde pero en ese momento mi padre al ver que me lanzaba un hechizo, me cogió y me abrazo contra él con los ojos cerrados, rodeándome con sus brazos arrodillado al lado de mi madre le lanzaba un hechizo de color rojo al hombre que se hacia llamar mi "abuelo".

Se oyó una explosión afuera de la casa y alguien entraba en la cocina, mi padre no nos soltaba a mí ni a mi madre.

-¿Estáis bien?-nos preguntaba una voz que me sonaba yo no quería abrir los ojos pero mi padre me soltaba al oír que alguien entraba pero a mi madre no.

-Yo sí y mi hijo también, pero mi mujer y mi cuñada no-oí a mi padre con la voz entrecortada

-Vengan os llevaremos a San Mungo, para que os revisen-dijo la voz y vi que eran Harry Potter y Ron Weasley los padres de mis mejores amigos junto a Helena Nott con el rostro bañado en lágrimas que se dirigía a su madre.

-Vale-contestó mi padre-gracias-les dijo mientras se levantaba sin soltar a mi madre-vamos Theo coge a Daphne y vamos-dijo y me cogía la mano y nos Aparecimos en San Mungo, el hospital de los magos.

-Malfoy-oí que le llamaba Harry Potter a mi padre-vamos a llevar a tu padre, a Lestrange y a los demás Mortífagos de vuelta a Azkaban y después volveremos a nuestras casas-le dijo-y sentimos lo que pasó y si podemos ayudar en algo…-nos intentó decir Harry Potter pero fue interrumpido por mi padre.

-No…no, podéis iros-les dijo mi padre tocándose el tabique de la nariz. Sin decir nada Harry Potter y Ron Weasley abandonaron San Mungo.

**Rose: **

No, no, no podía ser, no por favor no, no es verdad lo que estoy leyendo, es mentira, no le ha pasado nada.

No podía sacar la vista del periódico e intentar engañarme, que es mentira lo que leía, que era una pesadilla.

-¿Rose?-oí que alguien me llamaba aunque lo sentía muy lejano, como si esa voz estuviera a kilómetros de mí.

-Rose hija ¿estás bien?-me preguntó esa voz a la que yo reconocí como mi padre.

-¿Qué ha pasado en casa de Scorpius?-pregunté sin mirarle.

-No lo sé hija-me contestó mi padre.

-Sí que lo sabes, eres Auror los Aurores saben de estas cosas-le dije ya mirándole con el ceño fruncido sin entender porque me mentía.

-Rose…No quiero que te asustes-me dijo agachándose para quedar a mí altura.

-Dime que pasa papá-le dije mordazmente y noté como una mano cogía el periódico, me giré y vi a Albus leyendo el periódico con expresión de pánico.

-Ayer a la noche cuando ya os habías ido para la cama, nos avisaron de la Oficina de Aurores de que los prófugos de Azkaban: Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange y otros Mortífagos estaban atacando la Mansión Malfoy y nos mandaron a tu tío Harry y a mí a detenerlos-me dijo con tono calmado y agarrándome de los hombros.

-¿Y…y están bien?-preguntó Albus asustado.

-Scorpius, su padre, su tío y su prima sí-dijo tío Harry-pero las que les pude pasar algo son a la madre de Astoria y a su tía, han sido gravemente heridas-confirmó bajando la cabeza.

-¿Podemos ir a San Mungo?-pregunté mirando a los ojos esperanzada a mi padre.

-¿Qué?-preguntó mi padre incrédulo.

-Es verdad-dijo Albus-es nuestro mejor amigo el que está allí-aclaró al ver la mirada de toda la familia-queremos apoyarle.

-Es normal que quieran ir, Ron-dijo tía Ginny que estaba sentada en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea con Lily en su colo.

-¿Podemos ir?-pregunté con ilusión.

-Si venga, vamos-dijo mi padre entre bufidos y levantándose.

Albus y yo nos cambiamos de ropa y nos fuimos con nuestros padres hacia el Hospital de Magos, San Mungo.

-Perdone-dijo tío Harry a una mujer de unos treinta años que estaba en recepción-¿podría decirnos en que habitación se aloja Astoria Malfoy?

-Sí, en la habitación 314-dijo sin siquiera mirarnos y nos dirigimos hacia el pasillo donde estaba dicha habitación.

Y ahí estaban, Draco Malfoy con la mirada perdida, Theodore Nott estaba igual que él, Helena Nott que se había quedado dormida en el hombro de su padre pero Scorpius no estaba en ese pasillo.

-Hola-dijo tío Harry y Draco Malfoy levantó la mirada confuso.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó, se le notaba a leguas que estaba cansado y triste de tanto estar en ese pasillo.

-Mi hijo y mi sobrina a leer la noticia querían saber cómo estaba tu hijo-contestó tía Ginny.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius?-pregunté.

-Se ha ido a dar una vuelta por el Hospital.

-Vale, gracias-dije sonriéndole levemente.

-¿Podemos ir a buscarlo?-le pregunté a mi padre señalándonos a mi y a Albus.

-Sí…sí pero no tardéis mucho-nos contestó.

Al oír la contestación de mi padre Albus y yo prácticamente salimos corriendo de ese pasillo y nos pusimos a buscarlo con la mirada,

Así pasamos unos quince minutos hasta que lo vimos al final de un pasillo, yo salí corriendo y al llegar en frente de él lo estreche muy fuerte entre mis brazos.

-¿Rose?-preguntó dudoso con voz entrecortada-¿qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó mirándonos.

-Pues vimos la noticia en "El Profeta" y nos preocupamos... y eso-dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros-y tú… ¿qué tal estas?-dijo estrechándole la mano.

-He estado mejor, mi madre sigue inconsciente y mi tía esta anestesiada porque le lanzaron un "_Sectumsempra"_ como a mí pero fue mucho más grave y poderoso el hechizo.

-¿Y tu padre qué tal esta?-le pregunté acariciándole un brazo.

-Fatal, aunque lo intente ocultar, lo conozco es mi padre-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo sentimos mucho-dije dándole otro abrazo-no me imagino lo mal que o debiste de pasar-le dije sin soltarlo.

-Albus, Rose tenemos que irnos venga-dijo tía Hermione que aparecía junto con mi padre, tía Ginny, tío Harry y Draco Malfoy.

-Vale-dijo Albus-adiós Scor, cuídate-le dijo volviendo a estrecharle la mano y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Adiós-le dije cogiéndole las dos manos y balanceándolas-si necesitas hablar con alguien me tienes a mí ¿vale?-le dije abrazándolo, otra vez.

-Sí, por supuesto-me dijo y me sonrió y me fui con mis padres y mis tíos hacia La Madriguera.

Llegamos a La Madriguera y James, Fred y Louis nos acribillaron a Albus y a mí sobre el estado de Scorpius, no por nada comenzaron a llevarse mejor desde que Scorpius fue atacado por Bulstrode.

**Scorpius:**

Estaba agotado no tenía ganas de nada, mi madre sigue inconsciente y mi padre está solamente en cuerpo presente, porque su mente, sus pensamientos deben estar dentro de la habitación donde su mujer se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Era consciente de que mi padre amaba muchísimo a mi madre, me contaron su historia, como se conocieron en el juicio de mi padre al terminar la Segunda Guerra Mágica, y lo complicado que fue que estuvieran juntos por los ideales que lleva consigo el apellido Malfoy.

No podía dejar de pensar en mi madre, mi padre, en mi tía, en todo lo que había pasado y el por qué.

No había lugar para otra cosa en mi cabeza que no fuera eso, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome y ver una melena pelirroja cubrirme agitarse en frente de mí supe de inmediato de quien se trataba.

Cuando Rose me soltó, me fije en que Albus también estaba ahí y me animo saber que mis dos mejores amigos estaban ahí para apoyarme, ayudarme, consolarme y hacerme olvidar por un momento que mi madre estaba luchando entre la vida y la muerte al igual que mi tía y hacerme recrear los momentos que pasamos ese trimestre en Hogwarts.

Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que sus padres y el mío nos interrumpieron y les dijeron que tenían que irse, yo me desanimé y me di cuenta de que no estábamos en Hogwarts, estaba en un Hospital.

Cuando se fueron mi padre se quedo mirándome, me dio un intento de sonrisa y me di cuenta de lo fuerte que es mi padre, puede que se haya equivocado pero… ¿Quién no comete errores? Draco Malfoy ha tenido que ser Mortífago a sus dieciséis años de edad para no desilusionar a su padre, ha tenido que ir de juicio en juicio para intentar librarse de Azkaban, y aguantar miradas, comentarios y noticias de personas que no tienen ni idea de lo que ha pasado y ¿cómo se lo paga el destino? Haciendo que su mujer sea torturada en su casa por su propio padre.

Draco Malfoy es una persona muy fuerte y estoy muy orgulloso de ser su hijo.

**Hola, gracias por leer****J****sois geniales en serio, espero que os guste y dejarme un hermoso Review, porfis33**

**_16-11-14_**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola, no sé presiento que me atraso con los capítulos, pero no abandonaré este fic pero esta semana actualizaré con menos frecuencia porque la próxima semana tengo exámenes y tengo que estudiar sí o sí (porque a lo mejor me quedan 6 ¬¬)**

**Bueno no os aburro con tonterías de mis estudios, aquí os dejo el capítulo****J****  
>Capítulo 10.<strong>

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

Era dos de enero y al día siguiente teníamos que regresar a Hogwarts, Hugo ya se había ido a dormir y yo supuestamente también debería estar, estaba tras la puerta del despacho de mi padre.

-Mione, entiéndelo no me gustaría verla mal-oí a mi padre.

-Lo entiendo Ron yo tampoco quiero verla mal, pero son amigos y tienen once años-le contestó mi madre con voz calmada.

-Es un Malfoy-dijo y yo me di cuenta de lo que hablaban-y no lo digo porque su padre sea quien sea, sé que Malfoy ha cambiado, me di cuenta en el hospital pero lo digo por lo que significa su apellido, no quiero que Rose se enamore, que sufra y que sea una repudiada-le dijo mi padre y yo me enternecí al oírlo.

-Ron-oí que le dijo mi madre con ternura y me imaginé a mi madre acariciándole la mejilla como tantas veces lo hizo-no tienes que preocuparte de eso, ya te lo dije antes tienen once años y si se enamoraran, cosa que no creo, Rose es inteligente, valiente y es tu hija, no sé porque tienes tanto miedo.

-Lo sé, es mi Princesa pero sobre todo es tu hija, salió a ti-oí a mi padre decirle a mi madre dulcemente.

Decidí alejarme de esa puerta cuando oí que dejaban de hablar y me dirigí a mi habitación y me quedé pensando sobre lo que hablaron mis padres ¿en serio pensaban que me enamoraría de mi mejor amigo?

**Scorpius:**

Me estaba vistiendo, oí volveríamos a Hogwarts pero no estaba tan alegre como antes, mi madre seguía en San Mungo, mi tía ya había salido pero estaba siempre cansada.

A mi madre no solo la habían torturado Lucius le había lanzado un hechizo que la dejo inconsciente y los médicos nos dijeron que tenía un rajado en el estomago, cuando le pregunté a mi padre que hechizo era no me lo quiso decir.

-Papá ¿nos vamos?-le pregunté

-Sí vamos-me dijo mi padre no superaba que hubieran atacado a mi madre, tenía ojeras y estaba más pálido que nunca.

Fuimos a la chimenea, mi padre echo los polvos Flu y se formo en la chimenea el característico fuego verde, nos metimos dentro y dijo: Estación de Tren.

Llegamos a la estación de tren y nos dirigimos hacia los andenes 9 y 10, nos paramos en frente de la columna que estaba entre los dos andenes y empezamos a correr sin siquiera mirar si había algún muggle cerca, me fijé en mi padre que estaba con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos rojos.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunté preocupado al traspasar la barrera.

-Nada hijo-me dijo sacando otro intento de sonrisa, últimamente le veo hacer muchas.

-Scor…-oí que me llamaba una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

-Rose…-le dije abrazándola la eché a ella y a Albus mucho de menos sobre todo desde lo de mi madre.

-¿Qué tal estas?-me dijo.

-Un poco mejor que en el hospital pero no muy bien-le dije, me fijé en su rostro y vi en sus ojos azules un brillo de preocupación.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, tu madre va a estar muy bien-me dijo sonriéndome y cogiéndome de la mano-yo ya me despedí de mis padres y Albus está ya en el Expresso, te vi a lo lejos y era para decirte si subimos juntos-me preguntó a lo yo asentí, me despedí de mi padre y subí al tren junto a Rose. Buscamos por los compartimentos a Albus y lo encontramos en el último con James, Fred, Louis y Cedric.

-Hola chicos-les dijo Rose.

-Hola prima-dijeron James, Fred y Louis.

-Hola Rosie-les dijo Cedric entregándole una sonrisa-¿qué tal las vacaciones?

-Bien-dijo mirando hacia mí que me había sentado en el compartimento al lado de Albus, ella se sentaba a mí lado y vi como Cedric miraba hacia mí con curiosidad.

-Nos enteramos de lo del ataque-me dijo Cedric Jordan.

-Y… ¿qué tal estas?-me preguntó Louis-queríamos ir a verte al hospital pero dijo mi tía Ginny que solo fueran Albus y tú-dijo-pero queríamos ir eh!-aclaró.

-Queríamos ir a verte, claro pero dile tú a tío Ron que vamos a todos a verte, ya le costó entender que su Princesa quería ir-dijo James riéndose a lo que yo solté una risa débil. Sinceramente ese comentario aunque no lo quisiera decir con maldad me sentó mal, pero lo disimulé bien, al menos eso creo porque sentí las miradas escrutadoras de Rose y Albus.

Pasaron las horas y Rose se durmió y se tumbo en el sofá del compartimento poniendo sus piernas encima de las mías, Albus estaba mirando por la ventana en el sillón de en frente y los chicos a buscar a la hermana de Cedric, Miriam Jordan.

-Scor, queda poco para llegar voy a ir a ponerme la túnica-dijo Albus mientras salía por la puerta.

De repente sentí como Rose se removía con dureza en sí misma, también oí como salía de su boca un sollozo.

-¡Rose!-le grité agitándola para que despertara-¡Rose! ¿Qué…-intenté preguntar pero me interrumpí al ver que abría los ojos de golpe.

-Rose… ¿qué te pasaba?-le pregunté con dulzura.

-Na…nada solo era una pesadilla-me dijo con lágrimas en sus azules ojos.

-Pero… ¿estás bien?-volví a preguntarle, nunca vi a alguien llorar en sueños.

-Sí sí claro, tranquilo-dijo, ella me decía que me quedara tranquilo y ella parecía todo lo contrario a tranquila, estaba roja, con los ojos rojos aguantando las lágrimas y con el pelo alborotado por las vueltas que dio.

-Ah Rosie, estas despierta-dijo Albus que entraba por la puerta-ve si quieres a ponerte la túnica-le ofreció Albus a lo que ella aceptó.

-Al-le llamé-¿es normal que Rose llora, gima y se retuerza en sueños?

-¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer?-preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y yo me preocupé.

-¿Qué ha vuelto a hacer, qué?-pregunté asombrado-¿le ha pasado antes?

-Cuando era pequeña le pasaba con frecuencia, tenía muchas pesadillas seguidas, pero cuando creció dejo de tenerlas, pero aún de vez en cuando las tiene, no te preocupes-me dijo sonriéndome para que me calmará, no funcionó.

**Rose:**

Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba, seis meses para ser exactos, cuando era pequeña me pasaba siempre todas las noches una pesadilla y solía ser con quien alguien a quien quiero y aprecio muere, yo estoy ahí mirando como muere y no puedo ayudarlo, me siento impotente, inútil.

Ahora fue diferente, era yo en La Madriguera, parecía más mayor, estábamos en Navidad y estaban todos, mi familia, los Scamander, los Longbottom, Scorpius, Patricia y Alexandre, eramos muy felices sin prejuicios ni nada.

Se oyó un ruido de pasos en el jardín y salieron de la nada unos mortífagos y quien más me llamó la atención era quien estaba al lado de Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, pero no parecía él, tenía los ojos blancos y daba la sensación de que se mantenía en pie gracias a unos líos.

Mi padre y tío Harry se levantaron de golpe y los apuntaron con la varita.

Sin decir nada Lucius Malfoy le lanzó una maldición a tío Harry y cayó en el suelo rendido, tía Ginny gritó pero no se podía oír nada, perecíamos mudos.

Draco Malfoy apuntó desde mi padre hasta mí y dirigió la varita a Scorpius y la agitó soltando una maldición color rojo que produjo que Scorpius se retorciera en el suelo y "gritara" Quería ayudarle pero no podía, no me podía mover, me fijé en que nadie de mi familia se inmutaba de lo que le pasaba a mi mejor amigo, nadie.

Mi padre miraba hacia él sin expresión alguna en su rostro y a su lado mi madre que estaba como él, Albus lloraba la pérdida de su padre hasta que otro rayo verde le alcanzó, James parecía una estatua quieta en la mesa, igual que él Fred y Louis, yo me retorcía para poder mover tan siquiera un solo pié pero no podía y otro rayo verde alcanzó a Scorpius que dejo de retorcerse en suelo.

Me quedé pensando en el significado del sueño mientras me ponía la túnica de Slytherin en el baño de las niñas pero no lograba una respuesta, al salir del baño vi una figura de una niña a la que hacía tiempo no veía.

-¡Miriam!-la llamé y corrí a abrazarla-¿qué tal la Navidad?-le pregunté.

-Muy bien Rose, me regalaron una escoba para mi próximo año-me dijo sonriente-es una Nimbus 2012.

-¿Vas a apuntarte para Quidditch en segundo?-le pregunté admirada, la verdad era que yo quería, pero a mi madre no le hacía mucha ilusión que jugara a un deporte del que ella caracterizaba de "peligroso".

-Sí, ojalá me cojan-me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió dentro del baño.

Me dirigí al compartimento, pero allí oí como Albus le contaba a Scorpius lo de las pesadillas y sonreí con ternura al notar a Scorpius preocupado.

-Volví-dije entrando al compartimento y ellos se quedaron callados de golpe-no hace falta que os calléis lo oí todo-dije mirando con el ceño fruncido a mi primo.

-Lo siento-me dijo Albus yo rodé los ojos y los dirigí al rubio que me miraba con pena y preocupación.

-No me mires así-le dije-no es la primera vez que tengo este tipo de pesadillas-le dije con tono de cansancio-suelo soñar que un ser querido se muere y yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo-les informé como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Y… ¿con quién soñaste esta vez?-me preguntó Albus y yo me puse nerviosa.

-Ehh… con… Patricia, sí con Patricia-mentí y no sé si lo imaginé o no pero juré ver una expresión de desilusión en la cara de Scorpius.

Llegamos a Hogwarts y nos sentamos, Patricia, Alexandre, Albus, Scorpus y yo en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Hola, Mortífago-oí que decía una voz la cual yo reconocí por la de Helena Nott que se dirigía a Scorpius.

-¿Qué quieres Nott?-le preguntó Alexandre.

-Nada solo quería saludar a vuestro amiguito-dijo dirigiéndose a Scorpius-¿Qué tal esta mamá?-preguntó con tono infantil.

-¿En serio?-preguntó irónico Scorpius-por si no te has dado cuenta tú madre también ha sido atacada, y no sé tú pero a mí sí me importa mi madre y mi tía-le dijo con el rostro tenso por la furia que parecí que contenía.

-Y… ¿por qué crees que ha sido atacada? Primo-dijo Nott-por ti y tú asquerosa estirpe.

Scorpius se levantó de la mesa, salió del Gran Comedor y Albus y yo lo seguimos.

**Hola, espero con todo mi corazón que os haya gustado y que me dejéis en vuestros comentarios que os parece lo de las pesadillas y eso****J**

**Muchos besoss 33**

**_18-11-14_**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola, ¿estáis ahí? ¡Lo siento mucho! Me tarde muchísimo es que tuve problemas y mucho estrés y sigo pero ayer me dije que hoy tenía que actualizar que para algo lo tenía escrito en una libretita y aquí estoy ****J**

**Aviso: este capítulo contiene una escena un poco subidilla de tono a quien no le guste que no lea.**

**Espero que os guste, Capítulo 11.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Scorpius:**

Me salí rápidamente de ese comedor, seguido de Albus y Rose, me dirigía hacia La Sala de los Menesteres con mis mejores amigos a mi lado, di tres vueltas en frente de una pared,_ quiero un lugar para estar solo con mis amigos _pensé y se materializo una puerta marrón oscura la abrí y era exactamente la misma sala que nos aparecía durante el trimestre pasado, estanterías con libros, dos sillones negros y un sofá de dos plazas y una chimenea.

-¿Te encuentra bien?-me preguntó Rose cogiéndome un brazo estando ya dentro de la sala.

-He estado mejor-le dije y me senté en el sofá con Rose a mi lado y Albus en el sillón que está delante nuestra.

-No le hagas caso-me dijo Albus-sabes como es Nott, no merece la pena.

-Ya sé que no pero…-intenté decir pero no me salían las palabras-mi madre está en St. Mungo inconsciente y todo por haberse enamorado de Draco Malfoy-dije con voz rota-porque no visteis a mi padre, estaba destrozado nunca lo vi así-y era verdad desde el ataque mi padre no levanta cabeza. Intenta ocultarlo cuando estoy yo delante con una de sus típicas sonrisas ladeadas, pero no me engañaba.

-Scor…-oí que dijo Rose en un susurro a mi lado y me agarraba con más fuerza el brazo-no te preocupes, tu madre se va poner bien-me dijo con tono tranquilizador y sonriéndome.

-Eso espero-dije y estuvimos un rato callados hasta que a Albus se le ocurrió jugar al snap explosivo y así pasamos horas jugando a juegos, hablando y leyendo hasta que era tarde y Albus se fue hacia la torre de Slytherin, Rose y yo nos fuimos hacia las mazmorras que la contraseña este trimestre era _viridi, et callidus anguis _entramos a la Sala Común y allí estaba Alexandre y Patricia jugando a una partida de ajedrez a la cual iba ganando Alexandre.

-¡No es justo!-gritó Patricia-¡siempre ganas tú! Tengo claro que haces trampas.

-No hago trampas, el problema está en que eres muy mala en el ajedrez mágico-le contestó Alexandre acto que hizo que Patricia se pusiera roja de rabia y se levantará furiosa.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Patricia-íbamos a seguirte pero la profesora Innantra nos lanzó una mirada advirtiéndonos, desde que gritasteis como locos a principios de curso no nos quita los ojos de encima-dijo rodando los ojos resignada.

-No pasa nada-dije soltando una risa-y sí estoy bien-dije sonriendo, estaba mucho mejor desde que pasamos ese rato en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Me alegro-dijo y se volvió a sentar en frente del tablero de ajedrez-no mejor juega tu Scorpius, haber si tú puedes ganar a este tramposo-dijo sacándole la lengua a Alexandre que puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Qué no hago trampas!-gritó abriendo los brazos y echando la cabeza para atrás.

-Mi hermano Hugo también es muy bueno en el ajedrez-dijo Rose entre risas y sentándose en el suelo a un lado el tablero-nadie lo gana.

-¡Otro tramposo! Están por todas partes-dijo Patricia haciendo ademán con las manos-es imposible ganar siempre.

Nos pasamos horas hasta que ya era tarde y la Sala Común se vaciaba y nosotros los seguimos, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones.

**Rose:**

Al entrar en la habitación estaban Helena Nott y Petra Crabbe tumbadas cada una en su cama hablando, nos lanzaron a Patricia y a mí unas miradas de odio y superioridad y siguieron a lo suyo.

Me dirigí al baño a ponerme el pijama, pero de repente sentí que me mareaba y me entraban nauseas, me puse la mano en la boca y la otra apoyada en la pileta del baño, me miré al espejo cuando ya me encontraba mejor y vi que estaba pálida, con los ojos rojos, llorosos y la boca seca y blanca.

Al ver que el color volvía a mi cara decidí cambiarme y salir del baño, le desee las buenas noches a Patricia cerré la cortina y me quede mirando la pared roja de la habitación oscura, hasta que me quedé dormida.

_Estaba en mi casa, con mis padres y mi hermano cenando __tranquilamente__, __en paz__, mi padre oyó un ruido se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al jardín, se oyó un golpe y mi madre quedó quieta como mirando a la nada, mi hermano lloraba quieto como madre pero con la diferencia de que había lágrimas, yo me quería levantar, ayudarles pero no podía. _

_Se oyó otro golpe seguido de un gritó, y de repente de la nada entraron unos hombres encabezados por Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y… Scorpius _

_¿Qué hacía ahí Scorpius? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Volví a intentar levantarme, me retorcí en la silla, forcejee pero nada, nada funcionaba._

_Levanté la cabeza y vi que Scorpius me miraba, no era la mirada de la que estaba acostumbrada, no era ni tierna, ni transparente era más bien seria, seria y oscura, sus ojos grises brillantes se volvieron sombríos, Scorpius se acercó a mí me cogió de un brazo, me levantó, me abrazó y me apretó contra él, acercó su boca a mi oreja y susurró lo siento _

_Fue lo último que oí antes de sentir como una varita se aprisionaba en mi estomago y caer._

Me desperté de golpe, con la respiración entrecortada, con lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos, me levanté y me fui al baño encendí y allí vi un rostro que no parecía mío, parecía de una niña pelirroja, infeliz y asustada.

No sé que eran esos sueños que tenía con frecuencia de pequeña, pero que había parado según iba creciendo, pero a la vuelta de las navidades volvía a tenerlos con la muerte de Scorpius, pero ahora era diferente era Scorpius el que me mataba a mí.

¿Qué significa? No lo entendía, odiaba esos sueños, los odiaba. De pequeña me daba miedo dormir por culpa de esas pesadillas y no quería que volviera a pasar.

Me lave la cara, los dientes e intenté por todos los medios que el color volviera a mí, pero parecía imposible, así que como no tenía sueño me coloqué una bata y me fui a la Sala Común. Mayor fue la sorpresa que me llevé al ver ahí a Scorpius mirando la chimenea.

-Hola-le dije-¿por qué no estás durmiendo?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta-me dijo mirándome, indicándome que me sentará a su lado.

-¿Si te contestó me responderás a mi pregunta?

-Claro.

-Tuve otra vez una pesadilla-le dije mirando mis manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Otra vez?-me preguntó a lo que yo asentí-pero…Albus me había dicho que te pasaba de pequeña pero hacía tiempo que ya no-me dijo y vi en su mirada preocupación.

-No importa, debe ser una pesadilla normal-le dije restándole importancia.

-¿Era lo mismo de lo que soñaste la anterior vez?

-No…no esta vez fue un poco diferente-le dije, no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería decirle que soñé con que me mataba, se creerá que pienso que por ser un Malfoy me pueda asesinar-no tiene importancia, tranquilo solo que me quede con mal cuerpo, normal si tuviste una pesadilla ¿no?-le dije sonriéndole.

-Si normal-dijo, pero yo lo noté que no se había quedado tranquilo así que me acerqué a él.

-No pasa nada en serio-le dije en un susurro-solo fue una pesadilla, buenas noches-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a la habitación un poco ruborizada.

**Molly:**

No había vuelto a hablar con Lyssander desde que volvimos a Hogwarts de la navidad y ya llevábamos una semana, lo echaba de menos pero si lo veía no me podría controlar, lo sé.

Era sábado así que me puse una falda de cuadros azules y negros junto a una camiseta negra, con una chaqueta del mismo color, me maquille con lo habitual, delineador negro y que quedara muy ancho, bajé a la Sala Común y ahí estaban mis primos James, Fred, Louis, Albus y Dominique su hermana mayor de dieciséis años, Nique era mi prima favorita aunque los quiera a todos mucho con ella era diferente. Nique era pelirroja/castaña suele vestir con ropa holgada con estampados de gente haciendo gestos que mi tía Fleur caracterizaría de groseros, o con imágenes de ciudades famosas muggle, como Londres, Nueva York, París y muchas más, suele llevar su pelo rizado en un moño alto al que le caen rizos a los lados.

Tanto como a mí me gusta la literatura muggle a Nique le gusta la música muggle, pero no música clásica ni cosas a las que ella dice que son "pasteladas que siempre dicen lo mismo" ella escucha Rap, Rock and Roll, Heavy Metal, si somos muy diferentes y por eso nos llevamos muy bien.

-Hola Molly-me saludó Liam.

-Hola chicos-dije bajando la cabeza hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome el cuello, me giré y vi a Dominique que llevaba su típico moño y camiseta.

-¿Qué tal estás prima?-me dijo-hace tiempo que no hablábamos, cuéntame ¿qué es de tu vida?-me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de la Sala Común.

-Nada, como siempre-le dije escuetamente-¿y tú qué?

-Nada, como siempre-me dijo haciendo la misma respuesta que yo-mi madre esta emocionadísima con el partido de Quidditch en el que saldrá Victoire como veela-me dijo poniendo un tono sarcástico en su voz-no entiendo como una madre deja que su hija salga en un partido enseñando su belleza a un montón de babosos-dijo poniendo cara de asco, Nique no se llevaba bien con Victoire, Victoire era la hija perfecta, sigue los pasos de su madre como veela y sacaba muy buenas notas cosa que Nique no hacía, es la oveja negra de la familia Weasley-Delacour.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor y Albus se fue a la mesa de Slytherin (aún a costa de que James le dijera que no) y nosotros nos sentamos en la de los leones y desayunamos, hablando y riendo…bueno al menos mis primos y amigos.

-Molly-oí una voz conocida me llamaba-¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Ahora no Lyssander llego tarde a Estudios Muggles-le dije y agarré más fuerte mi libro y empecé a andar más rápido hasta que sentí una presión en la muñeca.

-Por favor-me suplicó Lyssander aún sin soltarme la muñeca-necesito explicarte lo que lleva pasando desde el trimestre pasado.

-No ha pasado nada el trimestre pasado, solo nos besamos dos veces nada más-le dije, y volví a andar y como antes él me volvió a agarrar y aprisionarme contra su pecho.

-¿Me vas a decir que en esos dos besos no sentiste nada?

-No…no-balbucee.

-¿A no? Entonces si te vuelvo a besar no pasará nada ¿verdad?-dijo mientras me cogía el rostro y me acercaba a él hasta que poso sus finos labios en los míos, y volví a caer en sus redes por así decirlo, cada vez que me besaba era diferente, como si nunca antes nos hubiéramos besado.

Lyssander bajo las manos hasta mi cintura y me acorraló a la pared, con su cuerpo pegado al mío, yo gemí y Lyssander bajó su boca a mí cuello, yo no ponía resistencia, me estaba gustando, se quedo ahí en mi cuello besando, mordiendo, succionándolo hasta que oímos pasos que se acercaban al pasillo y nos separamos de golpe.

-Vamos-me dijo y me cogió la mano y me metió en un armarito de escobas que estaba al final del pasillo.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó y él me miró incrédulo- Es de día-le dije como si fuera lo más obvio- no importa que estemos en un pasillo de día con total de que vayamos a clase.

-Ya por eso, nosotros no estábamos yendo a clase precisamente, Molly- me dijo y se acercó a mí, como el espacio era pequeño y lleno de escobas y fregonas me choqué con una tropezando, consiguiendo así que Lyssander pegara todo su cuerpo al mío, quedando nuestras bocas a milímetros de dictancia.

-De…debemos ir a clase-dije aunque en el fondo yo quería quedarme ahí con él.

-Debemos ir-dijo en mi oreja a lo que yo me estremecí-no que queramos-concluyó a lo que yo no pude más y me tire encima de él pegándolo a la pared y juntando sus labios con los míos.

Y ahí nos quedamos durante la siguiente clase…y la siguiente.

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado y todo eso, comentarme no me abandonéis por ser tardona ¡por favor!**

**Os quiero muchísimo a todos y mil millones de gracias****J**

**Besos33**

**_23-11-14_**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Hola, no estoy muy animada pero aún así voy a actualizar, como dije en el anterior fic tengo los capítulos en una libretita y me siento mal si no actualizo****J****Este capítulo se ambienta unas semanas después del anterior.**

**Capítulo 12.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ron:**

Hermione se había ido al Ministerio, Hugo estaba en su habitación y yo estaba en mi despacho aceptando o denegando solicitudes para entrar en la Academia de Aurores. Estaba concentrado en mi papeleo hasta que vi que una lechuza se posaba en el alfeizar de mi ventana, me acerque a ella y vi que era un mensaje de urgencia, unos Mortífagos fugitivos habían atacado a familias muggles, en un barrio en Londres.

Fui hacía el barrio que en la carta estaba la dirección y allí me encontré con Harry y otros mucho aurores a los que no conocía.

-¡Ron!-oí que me llamaba Harry.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hubo un ataque a dieciséis muggles, afortunadamente nadie lo ha visto-me contestó.

-¿Fueron Malfoy, Lestrange y todos esos?-le pregunté preocupado.

-Sí ellos y también vimos a Dolohov , Yaxley y a Rookwood.

-¿Murieron todos los muggles?-le pregunté.

-Sí.

-¿Lograsteis cogerlos?-le pregunté sacando mi varita del bolsillo de mi túnica.

-No, Ron por eso te enviaron una carta urgente-me dijo-aún siguen por el barrio y tenemos que pararlos y a poder ser cogerlos.

Asentí a su contestación y nos pusimos en marcha, era un barrio grande, fuimos por las calles separados por parejas (yo iba con Harry) de repente vi como un rayo verde pasaba rozando mi brazo y me giré de golpe seguido de Harry.

-Mirar a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz áspera y fría-Los héroes del mundo mágico pero… ¿dónde está vuestra asquerosa amiguita sangre sucia?-volvió a decir a lo que yo me enfadé y le quise lanzar un hechizo pero Harry me paró.

-¿Qué quieres Lestrange? ¿Por qué quieres asesinar a todos esos muggles y nacidos de muggles?-le preguntó Harry-¿No te valió de ejemplo la última vez?-le dijo con sarcasmo Harry.

-No sigas Potter-oímos como nos decía una voz que no era la de Lestrange-salvo que quieras que te mate claro-dijo Lucius Malfoy señalando con la cabeza a Lestrange.

-Malfoy-dije despectivamente.

-Weasley-dijo con sorna en la voz-mira donde ha llegado el pobretón Weasley, auror, héroe de guerra y casado con una sangre sucia-dijo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunté cuando le vi murmurar algo.

-Dije Weasley, que tu fabulosa vida de héroe de guerra y secuaz de Potter no van a durar mucho-dijo agitando la varita entre sus dedos y sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunté un poco alterado.

-No lo sabrás hasta que no vayas a tu casa Weasley-dijo y seguido agitó su varita y se desvaneció.

-Vamos-oí que me dijo Harry mientras me agarraba del brazo y nos aparecíamos en la puerta de mi casa, aparentemente todo parecía normal pero yo no estaba tranquilo y decidí abrir la puerta.

Todo destruido, los marcos de fotos rotas, las cosas muggles que Hermione me obligaba a tener rotas, y de repente como un _flash, _ me acorde.

-¡HUGO!-le llamé buscándolo desesperadamente por la planta de abajo y y en su habitación y no estaba, salí al jardín seguido de Harry y ahí estaba mi hijo, en una esquina, llorando con un corte profundo en la sien, que le chorreaba sangre y que le corría por la mano.

-¡PAPÁ!-me gritó mientras corría hacia mí y me abrazaba-tengo mucho miedo, papá.

-¿Qué ha pasado Hugo?-le pregunté asustado, aunque ya supiera la respuesta-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-No lo sé-me contestó con voz entrecortada-estaba en mi habitación y de repente oí unos ruidos en el comedor bajé y vi a unos hombre vestidos de negro rompiendo las cosas, les pregunté qué hacían y me lanzaron una maldición y de ahí no me acuerdo de nada más-me contó y supe de inmediato que Lucius Malfoy y todo el que se le ocurriera tocar un solo pelo de mis hijos o mujer se las verá conmigo.

-Tranquilo Hugo, estoy aquí no te va a pasar nada más, sube a tu cuarto yo estaré aquí abajo con Harry-le dije, asintió con la cabeza y subió a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué crees que te avisaría?-me preguntó Harry.

-Para que creamos que veamos que van ganando-le dijo escuetamente y redirigí mi mirada hacia el _televisor_ que teníamos en el salón y vi que en el cristal tenía grabado _"Sangres Sucias: exterminación _ y me acordé… Hermione.

-¡HARRY!-le grité y él se giró hacia mí asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hermione… está en el Ministerio-le dije y vi en su rostro que no entendía lo que me refería-¿puedes ir a ver si está bien?-le pregunté, o más bien le supliqué.

-Claro, pero no creo que le haya pasado nada, está en el Ministerio-me intentó explicar, pero no lo escuchaba solo pensaba en mi mujer y en lo que le haya podido pasar.

-Vete igualmente, yo me tengo que quedar aquí con Hugo no quiero dejarlo solo.

-Claro-contestó, agitó su varita y se fue.

**Scorpius:**

Sentados en la mesa de Slytherin en la hora de la cena, Rose y Patricia hablaban animadamente, Alexandre se había puesto enfermo y estaba en la enfermería, yo estaba hablando con Albus cuando vi que las lechuzas venían hacia las mesas.

Vi como mi lechuza se paraba en frente de mí y estiraba su pico con una carta y un periódico hacia mi mano, la cogí y casi lloro de felicidad al ver lo que tenía escrito.

_Querido Scorpius:_

_Hola hijo, antes que nada espero que te vaya bien en Hogwarts y lo estés pasando bien._

_Hijo, tu madre ha despertado y está bien, le han quedado unas pequeñas cicatrices en el estómago y en el pecho pero está perfecta, sigue en St. Mungo y me ha pedido si podemos sacarte un día de Hogwarts para que puedas venir a verla._

_Se despide y te quieren tu padre y tu madre._

-¡Qué bien Scorpius!-gritó Rose y me abrazó-¡tu madre ha despertado!

-Sí-fue lo único que pude decir y sonreí.

La directora McGonagall como es habitual nos deseo las buenas noches y cada alumno fue a su Sala Común y me dispuse a contestarle a mi padre.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy animado, sentía que ese iba a ser un buen día, me puse el uniforme y bajé a la Sala, saludé a Rose y a Patricia, salimos y allí estaba Albus esperándonos fuimos al Gran Comedor, desayunamos, hablamos nos reímos hasta que la profesora Innantra me llamó para decirme que mi padre estaba en el despacho de McGonagall y me dijo que me tenía que ir para ir a ver a mi madre.

Llegué al despacho y ahí estaba mi padre, sonriéndome ya volvía a ser él y eso me alegraba.

-Hola hijo, ¿vamos?-dijo y extendió una mano hacia mí.

-Claro-le dije y subí junto a él a la chimenea.

Nos aparecimos en el hospital San Mungo, mi padre me llevó hacia la habitación 314, entramos y allí estaba mi madre, con su pelo castaño y liso, sus ojos verdes brillando como siempre y lo que es mejor su sonrisa de siempre.

-Scorpius-me llamó mi madre, me acerqué a ella y la abracé, muy fuerte no quería volver a vivir lo que pasó.

-Tuve mucho miedo-le confesé-tenía miedo a no volver a verte-le dije y volví a abrazarla a lo que ella rió.

-Estoy aquí cariño-me dijo-una maldición echa por mi suegro no me va a matar-me dijo en un susurro para que solo yo la oyera y miró a mi padre, sonriéndole.

-Te he oído-le dijo simplemente mi padre acercándose a la cama y agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-No me importa-le dijo mi madre y le cogió del cuello y le dio un beso largo a mi padre.

-No quiero besos en mi presencia-les dijo poniendo cara de asco y moviendo las manos en señal de que no quería ver eso a lo que ellos solo rieron.

Nos quedamos un montón de tiempo hablando y yo no podía a ser más feliz, mi madre ha vuelto y con ella mi padre.

Se hizo de noche y papá y yo nos quedamos en esa habitación pedimos unos sillones y allí dormimos hasta por la mañana.

Salí de la habitación, fui el primero en despertar, me disponía a ir a la cafetería para comer algo pero algo me distrajo, una aglomeración de cabezas pelirrojas y castañas en tres habitaciones a la izquierda de la mía.

-Scorpius-oí que me llamaba una voz a mi espalda.

-Rose, ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunté acercándome a lo que ella se alejó, extrañado me fijé en que tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos y llorosos y el rostro colorado.

Ella no me contestó solamente se acercó a mí, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y lloró, lloró como nunca antes la vi llorar, ni cuando Nott y sus secuaces se metían con ella, ni cuando un profesor le quitaba puntos a Slytherin por su culpa, lloraba muy fuerte cada vez me agarraba con más fuerza la ropa de la espalda, y me di cuenta de que no solo estaba triste si no que también estaba furiosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Rose?-le pregunté preocupado.

-Mi…mi ma…mi madre-dijo-ayer en el Ministerio alguien le metió veneno en su bebida-dijo y empezó a llorar aún más fuerte.

-Tranquila-fue lo único que pude decirle, no se me ocurría nada más que decirle-todo va a salir bien, estoy contigo-le dije y le empecé a acariciar el pelo en un intento de calmarla.

-Gracias.

-Rose-oí una voz que la llamaba, ella se giró y vio a su padre, estaba igual que Rose pero con la diferencia de que él tenía los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y me miraba fijamente.

-Gracias-volvió a decirme Rose antes de que se fuera con su padre pero antes de que se perdieran por el pasillo, mi padre salió de su habitación.

-Scorpius, vamos a buscar a un enfermero tu madre tiene hambre-oí que me dijo mi padre justo antes de que Ron Weasley se tirara encima de él, lo agarrara por la camisa y lo estampara contra la pared

-¡PAPÁ!-le gritamos Rose y yo a nuestros padres que se estaban golpeándo en el suelo.

-¡POR TÚ CULPA!-le gritó Ron Weasley a mi padre-¡POR CULPA DE TU ASQUEROSO PADRE MI MUJER ESTÁ ASÍ!-le volvió a gritar y Rose y yo abrimos la boca a más no poder, ella miró a su padre y al mío pegarse y antes de salir corriendo en otra dirección me miró y pude ver miedo en sus ojos.

-¡RON!-oí que le gritaba una mujer pelirroja junto a un hombre azabache que yo reconocí como Harry Potter correr con expresiones de pánico.

-¡NO DEJARME!-les gritó Ron Weasley.

-¡RON! ¡ESCUCHAME!-le gritó Harry Potter-¡ROSE SE ACABA DE IR CORRIENDO!-le avisó a lo que él paró y yo me acerqué a mi padre que tenía moretones por toda la cara y corría un reguero de sangre por su labio y sien.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso en un hospital?-le preguntó ya más tranquila la mujer pelirroja.

-No pude evitarlo, por culpa de su padre Hermione esta así-dijo mirando con furia a mi padre a lo que yo lo miré incrédulo y me fui corriendo por donde Rose se fue.

La vi estaba sentada en un banco del hospital, con las manos en la cara y llorando desconsoladamente, no pude evitarlo y me acerqué a ella.

-Rose…-le dije suavemente y ella levantó la mirada pero aún sin mirarme.

-¿Qué quieres?-me preguntó bruscamente.

-No quiero nada, solo quería saber cómo estabas.

-¿Cómo quieres que este? Han envenenado a mi madre-me dijo.

-Ya-le dije y me senté a su lado, nos quedamos así un rato, callados, uno al lado del otro hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Es curioso verdad?-preguntó.

-¿El qué?

-Como de un día una se salva y la otra… muere-dijo en un tono seco frío y lejano.

-Tu madre no está muerta-le afirmé bruscamente-ni lo va estar.

-Por ahora-susurró.

-¿Qué quieres dar a entender con esta conversación?-le pregunté ya alterándome un poco.

-Nada, solo recalcar la suerte que tienes-dijo con fuerza cuando pronunció la palabra suerte.

-¿Suerte?

-Es también muy curioso que a una le hicieran unos cortes de nada y a la otra la envenenaran-dijo.

-¿Estas intentando decir qué es mi culpa?-le pregunté ya enfadado del todo.

-Nada solo digo que es curioso e irónico-dijo levantándose y yo la seguí.

-Deja de decir la palabra curioso y responde-le dije con tono ronco y de furia, agarrándola por los hombros.

-Sí vale lo admito, pienso que esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por tú apellido –dijo, y mi rostro más que enfadarse se entristeció, la única persona a parte de Albus que no me juzgaba, ni me odiaba, ni me miraba por encima del hombro acaba de admitir que su madre puede morirse por mi culpa, y eso me dolía, la solté de su agarre me miró y se fue.

**Hola lindos, muchas gracias por leer y todo eso que repito siempre, no odiéis a Rose está dolida y la gente dolida dice ****muchas ****tonterías.**

**Dejarme por favor un lindo Review****J**

**Besos33**

**_26-11-14_**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola, ¡me estoy atrasando muchísimo! Lo siento mucho, en serio.**

**Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo 13 espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 13.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

Iba por St. Mungo pensando en lo que le acabo de decir a Scorpius, no sabía porque lo había hecho, tenía que desahogarme, mi madre se envenenó tenía que entenderlo, él sabe que yo no creo que tenga la culpa ¿verdad?

-Rose-oí que me llamaba mi padre-¿estás bien?

-No, ¿podemos irnos a casa?-le pregunté con voz rota.

-Yo y tu tío Harry nos vamos a quedar aquí, pero tía Ginny te llevará a casa-me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente-toda va salir bien ya verás.

Yo no le contesté a esa afirmación que yo no creía real, mi madre ha sido envenenada y se la encontró tarde, de suerte le latía el corazón.

-Tía Ginny-la llamé con voz débil.

-¡Rose!-dijo alterada al verme-¿estás bien, cariño?-me preguntó.

-No ¿podemos irnos?-le pregunté al borde del llanto-no me encuentro bien.

-Rose, estas ardiendo-dijo tocándome la frente-vale vámonos-me dijo y me llevó a la chimenea sin soltarme la mano, oí que gritaba algo y unas llamas verdes nos envolvieron y de repente estaba en casa de mis tíos Harry y Ginny.

-Rosie cariño-oí que me dijo mi tía-ve a bañarte, ponte el pijama y vete para la cama aunque sea por la mañana, está tarde si estás mejor te llevamos de nuevo a Hogwarts ¿vale?

-Si…si claro-fue lo único que pude decir y me dirigí al baño, me miré al espejo y a penas me reconocí, esa no era yo, estaba toda roja con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, tenía el pelo que al principio estaba recogido en una cola alta y ahora estaba todo encrespado y sucio.

Me iba a sacar la camiseta cuando de la nada sentí un mareo, me agarré a la pileta del baño y cerré los ojos esperando a que el dolor parara, apreté los ojos con más fuerza pero el dolor no se iba si no que cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte, me eché un poco de agua y volví a mirarme al espejo y sentí como mis piernas se aflojan ya no podía sostenerme más y caí.

_Estábamos en el Expresso de Hogwarts, Patricia, Alexandre, Albus y yo nos encontrábamos hablando, hasta que la puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe dejando paso a un chico rubio de ojos grises._

_Me levanté de golpe y me acerqué a él, lo miré fijamente, él no me miraba a mí si no a Albus, Scorpius sacó su varita y lanzó un rayo verde a Albus._

_Patricia y Alexandre no se movían, ni siquiera pestañeaban, yo intentaba por todos los medios poder moverme hasta que de la nada aparecía una niña más o menos de la edad de Hugo, era una niña negra, bajita que miraba a Scorpius con expresión aterrorizada a lo que él sacó la varita y volvió a lanzar ese rayo verde._

_Scorpius me miró y se acercó a mí, me agarró la cintura y fue subiendo sus manos hasta que agarró mi cuello. "Lo siento" oí antes de que apretara sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, apretaba cada vez más fuerte, me empezaba a faltar cada vez más aire, lo último que sentí fueron unos labios que me besaban con pena y furia hasta que sus manos me soltaban y me dejaban caer._

-¡ROSE!-oí que me llamaba una voz con miedo y preocupación-¡Rose despierta!

-¿Qué…qué ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-me preguntó tía Ginny tocándome la cabeza.

-Es…estoy bi…bien-balbucee a lo que ella me miró con preocupación y asintió con la cabeza.

-No hace falta que te duches ahora, ya te ducharás más tarde ahora vete a dormir-me dijo y me cogió de un brazo para ayudarme a levantarme y me guió hasta una habitación y ahí me quedé hasta el día siguiente.

**Scorpius:**

-Papá estate quieto-le demandé de mal humor a mi padre que le estaba curando las heridas que le hizo Ron Weasley.

-Draco pero ¿qué ha pasado?-volvió a preguntar mi madre que estaba tumbada en la cama del hospital.

-Nada Astoria, solo un percance que tuve-dijo mi padre a lo que yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí ya percance-dije con sarcasmo-dile lo que ha pasado-le dije mientras frotaba el trozo de algodón en el ojo hinchado y morado de mi padre.

-Que no es nada Astoria, no te preocupes-le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Ron Weasley le pego una paliza en el pasillo al enterarse de que Hermione Granger ha sido envenenada por Lucius Malfoy-dije sin apartar la vista del ojo morado e hinchado de mi padre.

-¡Scorpius!-gritó mi padre enfadado y se levantaba-¡no tenías que habérselo dicho así!-volvió a gritar sentándose en la cama de mi madre.

-¡Draco!-gritó mi madre sentándose en la cama-¿Qué le ha pasado a Hermione Granger? ¿Y por qué te dio una paliza?

-Mi padre envenenó la bebida de Granger, y Weasley lo tomó conmigo-explicó mi padre.

-Pero tú no tienes la culpa-aclaró mi madre mirando a mi padre con ojos llorosos.

-Ya lo sé cariño-dijo y se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso-pero entiendo que estuviera enfadado, yo también lo estaría.

-Pero no tú no tienes la culpa-solté de malhumor a lo que mi padre sonrió.

-Ya pero soy la persona más cercana a quien tuvo la culpa.

-Da igual no es escusa-dije y me quedé pensando en la conversación que tuve con Rose hace unos momentos ¿pensará ella lo mismo qué su padre? ¿Qué soy la persona más cercana que conoce al culpable del estado de su madre? ¿Y si es verdad que no piensa que es mí culpa?

Se hizo de noche y yo me quedé en la habitación con mis padres, esa misma tarde volvería a Hogwarts, sí quitamos el problemilla con Rose sería la persona más feliz del mundo, mi madre estaba perfecta como siempre y mi padre volvía a sonreír ¿qué más podía pedir?

Esa misma tarde me levanté de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama en la que mi madre dormía plácidamente a la cual mi padre observaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunté confuso.

-Sí solo que estoy feliz de que este bien-dijo mientras la miraba con ternura.

-Papá son las siete de la tarde y el horario de clases ya acabó, ¿me voy ya?-le pregunté.

-Claro-dijo-Astoria, Astoria-la llamó mientras le movía un hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó entre bostezos-¿Te vas?

-Sí-le dije y la abracé muy fuerte y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate mucho cariño-me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Sí y tú también.

-Adiós cariño-me despidió.

-Adiós hijo-oí a mi padre decir antes de que las llamas verdes de la Red Flu me abrazaban y me llevaban al despacho de McGonagall.

**Rose:**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije a la última persona que esperaba ver aquí.

-Rose…-susurró-pues lo mismo que tú, venir de visitar a mi madre-me dijo pasando por mi lado y empujando con su brazo al mío.

-Lo siento-le dije en un susurro a lo que él se paró de golpe, se giró y me miraba asombrado.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que lo siento, me pase no quería decirlo-me dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Qué querías decir?-le pregunté acercándome a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-No quería decir nada, estaba triste y al enterarme de que fue tu abuelo me desquité contigo, lo siento-dije mirándole a sus ojos grises como el Mercurio.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que digan que los Malfoy somos unos Mortífagos, solo uno sigue siendo seguidor de Voldemort, no yo ni mi padre-me dijo enfrentándome.

-Lo sé, lo siento no quería.

-Si querías, si no, no lo hubieras dicho-me dijo con voz enfadada.

-Lo sien…-intenté decir pero me interrumpió.

-¡Deja de pedirme disculpas!-me gritó a lo que yo me asusté-eras la última persona de la que me esperaba que podría juzgarme con eso, y aún así lo hiciste, me traicionaste-me dijo bajando la voz, y era verdad lo que estaba diciendo, se sentía traicionado de su mejor amiga, se sentía traicionado… de mí.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho, pero entiéndeme envenenaron a mi madre, mi padre pegó al tuyo y gritó lo de tu abuelo ¡Yo también me sentí traicionada! ¡El abuelo de mi mejor amigo casi mata a mi madre! ¿¡Cómo querías que reaccionara?!-le grité al borde las lágrimas.

-¡Tú mejor que nadie debería saber lo mucho que duele que tus seres queridos te miren y te diga cosas despreciables! ¡Por Merlín eres una Weasley en Slytherin!-me gritó, tenía razón lo sabía, y aún así le dije cosas horrorosas por algo que ni siquiera tenía culpa, soy despreciable.

-Lo siento mucho-fue lo último que le dije antes de caer al suelo arrodillada con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y llorando, no aguantaba más, a mi madre la atacan y mi mejor amigo me odia, no quería seguir así.

-Rose…-oí que volvía a llamarme Scorpius-lo siento no quería que te pusieras así, perdóname-me dijo a lo que yo me enternecí.

-No, no te tienes que disculpar, no tienes culpa de nada soy yo que soy la peor amiga de la historia-le dije ya parando de llorar y abriendo los ojos y verlo ahí arrodillado frente a mí mirándome con ¿ternura?

-No, no eres la peor amiga, me apoyaste cuando todo el mundo me rechazaba, me pase ahora contigo no tengo a gritarte, estas dolida por lo de tu madre y voy yo y te hago esto, yo sí que soy el peor amigo-me dijo y yo lo abracé, no quería oír como decía que era mal amigo.

-Tenemos que ir a clase-me dijo y yo le di un beso en la mejilla y me levanté un poco ruborizada y podría jurar que él estaba igual.

-Vale vamos.

**Molly:**

Era de noche y yo estaba en el suelo del tercer piso apoyada en la pared llorando desconsoladamente, tenía el maquillaje corrido, el pelo revuelto y agarraba con mucha fuerza en mi pecho el libro de poemas de Pablo Neruda que me había regalado mi tía Hermione cuando solo tenía 12 años, mi tía Hermione la que ahora está en el hospital luchando por su vida.

-Molly.

-Lyssander-dije con voz rota y entrecortada por el llanto-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté.

-Te estaba buscando, me enteré de lo de tu tía y quería saber si estabas bien-me explicó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-No…no quiero que se muera, la quiero mucho-le dije y volví a llorar esta vez más fuerte que antes y abrazándome a él.

-No se va a morir tranquila-me dije en un susurro pero se le notaba triste y era normal tía Hermione era como su tía pasaba en La Madriguera parte del verano y la Navidad era normal que estuviera triste.

Nos quedamos así abrazados, sentados en el suelo yo no paraba de llorar y agarrar cada vez con más fuerza a Lyssander, lo quería, lo quería mucho y lo necesitaba, en ese momento Lyssander me apartó de su agarre y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, me besó, era un beso dulce y lento, él sabía que yo necesitaba eso.

-Gracias-le dije al separarme a lo que él sonrió un poco.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó juntando su frente con la mía.

-Por estar aquí, conmigo-le dije y volvía besarle esta vez un poco más apasionado que a vez anterior.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí, nunca te dejaré, _te lo prometo_-mis ojos me dijo a lo que mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas pero esta vez no deje que saliera ninguna.

**Dominique:**

Estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts era de noche, me encantaba salir a los jardines por la noche, era cuando no había nadie y eso me encantaba, no era porque sea una persona anti-social ni mucho menos solo que por las noches me gusta tener un momento para mí y este era uno de ellos.

No estaba muy triste, no tenía una relación muy estrecha con tía Hermione pero aún así la quería y es mi tía, pero me dolía mucho más por Rose, Hugo, Molly, James y todos los demás, no me gustaba verlos sufrir.

Yo sabía que se iba a poner bien, aunque no fuéramos muy unidas la conozco y sé que ella es muy fuerte y que saldrá de esta lo tenía muy claro.

Cuando sentí que ya me estaba llegando el sueño decidí irme para la torre de Griffindor e irme a la cama, pero lo que no me esperaba encontrarme por el camino era a Frank Longbottom con una chica besándose apasionadamente en un pasillo.

Longbottom era Hufflepuff, es castaño y los ojos igual, no es con quien mejor me llevo, sinceramente no lo soporto, ni a él ni a sus conquistas que dicen que irresistible yo sinceramente no le veo nada de especial aunque media población femenina de Hogwarts quiera acostarse con él.

Decidí seguir caminando hacia la torre de Griffindor, estaba a punto de pararme en frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando noté como alguien me agarraba de la muñeca y me giraba.

-Hola linda.

-¿Qué quieres Longbottom?-le pregunté con asco en la voz.

-No me trates así linda solo quería desearte las buenas noches-dijo acariciándome una mejilla y yo le respondí apartando bruscamente su mano.

-Porque no se las deseas a tu amiguita de Ravenclaw, con la que estaba besándote hace diez minutos-le dije en tono casual.

-¿Celos?

-Qué asco-fue lo único que le dije antes de girarme y decir la contraseña al cuadro y entrar a la habitación justo antes de oír:  
>-Algún día caerás linda.<p>

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado y por favor comentar ****J****vuestros comentarios me ayudan y me dan ánimos para continuar la historia, ¿Qué opináis de Dominique? ¿Y de Frank?**

**Dejarme un precioso Review por fis **

**Besoss33**

**_30-11-14_**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hola, lo siento muchísimo en serio, pero igualmente gracias por comentar, los favoritos, los follows y todo muchas gracias****J**

**Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene unas escenas un poco subidillas de tono así que a quien no le guste que se salté esa parteJ

**Capítulo 14.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

Pasaron semanas y ya estábamos en febrero y mi madre ya se había puesto bien aunque necesitara reposo y además no volvió a haber ningún ataque, todo iba bien.

-¡Bien alumnos!-gritó la señora Hooch nuestra profesora de Vuelo, clase que compartíamos con Griffindor-ya sabéis como montar y elevaros por lo menos dos metros del suelo, así que en esta clase aprenderéis a moveros por el aire con vuestras escobas, ¡empezad!

-¡A…arriba!-oí que le dijo Patricia a su escoba y esta ni se levantó un par de centímetros del suelo-¡Agg! odio las escobas en serio-se quejó-¡nunca me hacen caso! ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que hago mal!

-Tienes que decirlo más convencida, no con el miedo que expresas al darle la orden, así mira-le dije antes de levantar un brazo y posarlo en el aire encima de la escoba y decir:

-¡Arriba!-y la escoba se levantó sin rechistar del suelo y se agarró firmemente en mi mano.

-¡Rose a ti siempre te sale no es justo!-dijo Patricia pegando pequeños saltitos en el suelo.

-No es cierto Patri, solo que las escobas sí que son lo mío-le dije con una sonrisa-en cambio tú me superas en Pociones y en Historia de la Mágia.

-¡Muy bien hecho señor Malfoy!-oí que le felicitaba la profesora a Scorpius, me fijé y estaba volando en su escoba a unos cinco metros del suelo, así que por instinto me subí a la mía y me puse a su misma altura.

-¡Usted también señorita Weasley!-me felicitó la profesora y le saqué una sonrisa de superioridad a Scorpius a la que él me correspondió rodando los ojos.

Al acabar la clase teníamos una hora libre y yo decidí pasarla en la biblioteca leyendo el libro muggle que me regalaron mis padre por navidad "El Diario de Noah" estaba allí sentada en una mesa apartada de las demás concentrada en mi lectura, que no sentí cuando alguien se sentaba en frente mía.

-Rose-oí que me llamaba alguien levanté mi vista y Scorpius estaba sentado delante de mí con un paquetito entre las manos.

-¿Qué pasa Scorpius?-le pregunté cerrando mi libro y poniéndolo encima de la mesa.

-Te lo iba a dar después de las Navidades pero no pude con lo de mi madre y después pasó lo de la tuya y no me parecía buen momento para dártelo pero te lo doy ahora-me dijo rápidamente extendiendo sus brazos para darme el paquetito.

-¡Oh por Merlín es precioso!-le dije asombrada al ver el colgante de oro con un broche que tenía escrito la palabra _"Rose"_ en dorado, era precioso.

-No es para tanto-dijo un poco ruborizado y bajando la cabeza.

-No si que lo es, yo tampoco te he llegado a dar mi regalo pero lo tengo en mi casa, lo siento pero te lo voy a dar este verano o antes si puede ser, muchas gracias nunca me dieron algo así muchísimas gracias-le dije y me levanté, me acerqué a su silla, lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla-muchas gracias Scorpius-le dije antes de coger mi libro y salir de la biblioteca con una gran sonrisa en el rostro apretando fuertemente el colgante.

**Lyssander:**

****-Molly-la llamé.

-Lyssander hola-me dijo bajando la cabeza y agarrando su libro en el pecho.

-Ya sabes que este fin de semana hay una excursión a Hogsmade y quería saber si tú ¿vendrías conmigo?-le pregunté esperanzado.

-¿A Hogsmade? Cla…claro me encantaría-me dijo mirándome intensamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior acto que me enloqueció al instante.

-No hagas eso-le dije más que dándole un orden, asustado por lo que ese simple acto hizo mí.

-¿EL qué?-me preguntó confusa y volviéndolo a hacer.

-Eso mismo-le dije señalándole el labio-no te muerdas el labio.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó confusa.

-Porque no sé si podré controlar el no besarte si lo haces-le dije y por impulso me acerqué a ella y le toque el labio inferior con la yema de los dedos.

-Pues no te controles-me dijo y acto seguido me agarró del cuello y me beso en los labios, no era un beso dulce ni lento, era rápido e intenso, me encantaba.

-Vamos-me dijo con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos, me cogió la mano y me llevó por el pasillo hasta una puerta de una aula vacía.

-Molly ¿qué?-intenté preguntarle pero fui interrumpido por ella.

-Shh-dijo posando un dedo en mi boca-no hables-dijo antes de volver a besarme.

Continuamos besándonos dentro de esa aula, de pie abrazándonos y acariciándonos, la cogí en brazos y la senté en una mesa, bajé mis labios a su cuello, besando y acariciando su cintura y piernas.

Bese en un punto detrás de su oreja y la oí gemir, estremecerse y apretarse más contra mí. Molly bajó sus manos hasta la punta de mi camisa y las metió por debajo de ella y acariciando mi espalda y de vez en cuando apretando sus uñas contra mi piel.

Me separe de ella cuando noté que nos hacía falta aire, nos miramos y vi como se mordía su labio inferior y pude notar deseo en su mirada azul eléctrica.

-Molly si seguimos así no creo que pueda parar-le confesé.

-Y… ¿si yo no quiero que pares?-me preguntó agarrándome de la camisa y atrayéndome hacía ella.

-¿No quieres que pare?-le pregunté confuso pero esperanzado.

-No-aseguró en un susurro en acercando su cabeza a mi oído y depositando un beso en esa zona a lo que yo solté un suspiro.

-Perfecto entonces-fue lo último que dije antes de cogerla por los lados de la cara y volver a besarla, mi lengua recorría toda la cavidad de su boca haciendo que ella soltara pequeño gemidos.

Aparté mi boca de la suya y bajé por su cuello parándome en esa zona que tanto me gustaba, pasé una mano por su abdomen y fui desabrochando los botones de su camisa según iba subiéndola, me aparté de su cuello para poder verla… y ahí estaba el ser más maravilloso del mundo con la boca hinchada y roja por los besos, su pelo rojo alborotado y con la camisa desabrochada dejando enseñar un sujetador negro de encaje.

-No, no te tapes-le susurré al ver que intentaba taparse con sus brazos, me acerqué a ella, le quité la camisa y la tiré al suelo, intenté desabrochar su sujetador sin éxito y ella al ver que no podía me sonrió y lo hizo ella, dejándome ver sus maravillosos pechos no muy grandes pero tampoco muy pequeños, eran perfectos.

Acerqué mi mano temblorosa hasta su pecho izquierdo y lo acaricié suavemente, ella empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos al son de mis caricias ¡por Merlín amaba ese sonido! Era lo más erótico y hermoso que había oído en mi vida, bajé mi boca hasta sus pechos y me los quedé mirando unos segundos hasta que acerqué mi boca a su pecho derecho y bese su pezón erguido, me pasé allí lamiendo, succionando y besando sus pechos un buen rato, bajé mi mano hasta más debajo de su rodilla y la subí hasta el interior de su muslo, me paré cuando sentí la tela de su ropa interior mojada y ella se puse rígida.

-Perdona-le dije un poco avergonzado y sacando mi mano de debajo de su falda.

-No no importa en serio-dijo y me dio un casto beso.

-No, no quiero presionarte ni nada-le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-No me estabas presionando.

-Ya pero aún así, y me di cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo y con quien-le dije, me arrepentí inmediatamente de lo que había dicho al ver su cara de enfado.

-No Molly, no era eso a lo que refería-le dije mientras ella recogía su camisa del suelo.

-No Lyssander no tienes porque mentirme-me dijo con tono mordaz-ya sé que soy Molly Weasley, la fea, gótica, y deprimida Molly-me dijo poniéndose su camisa e intentando colocarse un poco el pelo.

-¡Molly no es eso lo que quería decir!-le grité en un susurro.

-¿Y qué querías decir?-me preguntó irritada.

-Que es demasiado pronto, tenemos quince años-le expliqué ya más calmado-y no te vuelvas a rebajar de esa manera porque no es así-le dije acercándome a ella y volviendo a acariciar su mejilla y dándolo otro corto y dulce beso-ya habrá más tiempo para hacer esto-le dije y ella me sonrió y me abrazó.

Y yo no podía ser más feliz.

**Dominique:**

Estaba caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts con mi prima Molly, en cualquier momento iba a hacerse de noche y no se nos iba a permitir estar fuera cuando el sol se ocultara pero no nos importaba.

-Molly, no te enamores de nadie, los chicos a nuestra edad son todos unos pervertidos hormonales, solo piensa en acostarse con nosotras-le dije tomando otra calada de mi cigarro.

-Dom ¿por qué tienes un cigarro?-me preguntó.

-Ya sabías que fumaba-le dije convencida.

-Ya pero no sé de donde los sacas-me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Me los da tío George, él entiende que me des estresa fumar y con todo el tema de la boda Victoire, lo que le pasó a tía Hermione, me trajo unos cartones, es el único adulto de la familia que sabe que fumo-le expliqué-aunque no estoy orgullosa de fumar, es una mierda, pero lo necesito-le aclaré sonriéndola.

-¿Por qué me echaste todo ese discurso sobre que no me puedo enamorar?-me preguntó dudosa.

-No te digo que no te puedas enamorar, pero a tu edad enamorase es una mierda ¿por qué? Por lo que te expliqué, a tu edad solo piensan en sexo, en sexo y en nada más-le dije inclinando la cabeza y soltando el humo del cigarro.

-Ah-fue lo único que le oí decir a Molly antes de bajar la cabeza, y me arrepentí de lo que dije.

-Molly ¿te has enamorado de alguien?

-Creo… que no se le puede decir que enamorada pero que algo hay-me explicó.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

-Eh…sí es Lyssander-dijo y se mordió el labio inferior bajando la cabeza.

-¿Scamander? Es un buen tío y no creo que sea de los que solo piensa en nosotras como un pedazo de carne-le dije asintiendo con la cabeza dando otra calada.

-No, no lo es-murmuro Molly sonriendo un poco a lo que a mí me surgió una duda que no podía resolver sin preguntar antes:

-¿Te has acostado con él?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!-me gritó poniéndose roja como un tomate-solo nos besamos un par de veces y ya-dijo agitando las manos.

-Vale vale no te me pongas así, solo pregunté-dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición-ahora vámonos antes de que se haga de noche-le dije, apagué mi cigarro y me lo guardé en el bolsillo y nos dirigimos al colegio.

**Hola, si lo sé corto de más ¬¬ pero bueno no tengo mucho tiempo y eso pero igualmente espero que os haya gustado y esas cosas BIEN aclaremos una cosa la conversación de Dom y Molly es unas horas después de la escena de Molly/Lyssander y dicha escena es en el tiempo que lo del collar de Rose, solo quería aclararlo y también pedir opiniones sobre la "escena de casi sexo" porque nunca antes escribí escenas así y va haber escenas de ese tipo y he pensado en ponerlo en Rated M ¿Qué opináis?**

**Dejarme vuestros Reviews por favor****J**

**Besoss33**

**_5-12-14_**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hola lindos, gracias por los comentarios y todo****J****bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo 15.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Scorpius:**

La clase de pociones no era la que más me gustaba y no era solo porque no se me diera bien, si no porque el profesor que la impartía, el profesor Slughorn, me odia literalmente, odia que mi padre sea un ex seguidor de Voldemort y la paga conmigo.

-Señor Malfoy-oí que me llamó el profesor Slughorn-no debería coger así su varita mientras hace el hechizo para la poción, en vez de curar forúnculos de esta poción saldrían mas forúnculos-dijo, haciendo aspavientos con las manos y negando con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a Rose.

-Muy bien señorita Weasley, se nota que sacaste el talento de su madre-le dijo sonriéndola y dándole golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias profesor-le dijo Rose sonriéndole hasta que el profesor se dirigió a otro alumno, en ese momento Rose se giró hacia mí y puso los ojos en blanco y sonriéndome.

-No te quejes al menos a ti no te odia-le dije en un susurro.

-No, no me quejo de de eso-dijo-solo que me molesta que me compare con mi madre, ¡yo hago estas pociones no ella!-me explicó señalando a las pociones.

Al acabar las clases nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa de Slytherin allí estaba Albus sentado con Alexandre.

-¡No sabéis lo que me ha pasado hoy en clases!-nos dijo Albus nada más sentarnos en la mesa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó Rose con el ceño fruncido.

-Unos matones de Griffindor me acorralaron a la salida de la clase de Encantamientos, y me estuvieron amenazando de que si no comía en su mesa "me metería en grandes problemas"-dijo Albus rodando los ojos y chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Hay matones en Griffindor?-pregunté asombrado.

-Hay matones en todas partes, Scor-me dijo Rose arrugando la nariz.

-Ya bueno vale-le dije poniéndome tan rojo como su pelo-y… una cosa ¿dónde está Patricia?-pregunté mirando a los lados para ver si aparecía.

-¿Estuviste en clase?-preguntó con expresión incrédula Rose-en Transformaciones su hechizo salió mal y rebotó y le dio a su mano-explicó y al ver mi expresión de duda continúo- ¡Por Merlín, Scorpius! Se le hinchó, se le puso verde y tuvieron que llevársela, ¿Estuviste en serio en clase? Porque yo creo que no… Por eso Alexandre llegó antes que nosotros, la tuvo que acompañar.

-Sí que estuve en clase pero sabes que no me gusta Transformaciones y estaba distraído-le expliqué cruzándome de brazos y lanzando un largo y fastidioso suspiro.

Sinceramente no se qué le pasa a Rose, ayer cuando le di el collar nos encontramos en el Gran Comedor y estuvimos bien pero desde esta mañana que esta antipática conmigo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunté a la pelirroja.

-Nada-fue lo único que me contestó antes de levantarse e irse por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué os pasa a los dos?-me preguntó con el ceño fruncido Albus-lleváis así desde esta mañana.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, en la Sala Común también estaba así conmigo, ¿o no?-pregunté mirando a Alexandre.

-Si lleva así con él todo el día-dijo levantándose-chicos yo me voy a la enfermería para ver cómo está Patricia, ¡nos vemos en Encantamientos!-nos dijo yéndose por la puerta.

**Rose:**

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos azul océano me dirigía a los jardines de Hogwarts, estábamos a mediados de febrero así que el tiempo no se ponía muy a mí favor.

Me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi espalda en el tronco de un gran árbol alejado de los terrenos del castillo.

-¡Rosie! ¿Qué te pasa?-oí que la voz de una niña a la que yo conocía muy bien me llamaba preocupada.

-Patricia ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunté resguardando mi rostro entre mis rodillas para que no me viera llorar.

-Me dijeron que estaba bien y que podía salir aunque siguen un poco verdes-dijo Patricia sentándose a mi lado-¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo estoy un poco deprimida-le dije sin sacar la cabeza de las rodillas.

-Ya un poco… ¿Paso algo con tu madre?-preguntó preocupada.

-¡NO! Claro que no-dije.

-Entonces ¿qué…-intentó decir pero fue interrumpida por mí.

-Desde hace unos meses-empecé a explicarle-estoy volviendo a tener una especie de espiral de sueños en lo que alguien querido, yo y alguien a quien no conozco-dije recordando a la niña negra a la que mató Scorpius en un sueño-muere y desde hace unas semana siempre es Scorpius o alguien relacionado con él-le dije bajando la voz y empezando a sollozar.

-Rosie, son solo sueños no tienes de que preocuparte-me dijo acariciándome el pelo.

-No, no son solo sueños-dije-me da hasta miedo dormir, no quiero tenerlos, estoy harta y quiero saber que quieren decir, ¿qué significan?-dije alterada y moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cogía aire.

-No van a significar nada, tu tranquila-me dije intentando relajarme-y si vuelves a tenerlos y no te dejan dormir, despiértame yo te haré compañía-me dijo sonriéndome y yo correspondiéndola.

-Gracias-le dije abrazándola.

-No tienes que darlas-me dijo.

-No, si que tengo que darlas, eres la única que sabe lo que de verdad pasa en mis sueños, porque eres la única a la que creo que podría contárselo-le dije-muchas gracias por ser mi amiga.

-Te quiero mucho Rosie-me dijo y me volvió a abrazar.

-Yo también Patricia.

Pasó el tiempo y Patricia y yo nos quedamos sentadas en ese árbol, hablando y riendo, hasta que oímos unas campanas que anunciaron la hora de la cena, nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos saltado las dos horas de Encantamientos que nos quedaban y salimos corriendo de regreso al colegio.

-¿Dónde estabais?-nos preguntó Alexandre alterado en el Gran Comedor, junto a Scorpius y Albus.

-Os estuvimos buscando al acabar de comer y después de Encantamientos-dijo Albus mirándome incrédulo.

-Lo siento-fue lo único que dije antes de sentarme a cenar al lado de Scorpius.

-¿Me pasa las patatas Scor?-le pregunté sonriéndole a lo que él me miró asombrado.

-Sí toma-me dijo dándome la bandeja.

-Gracias-le dije en tono alegre y vi como Patricia que estaba sentada en frente me guiñaba un ojo.

-El correo chicos-dijo Albus justo antes de que una lechuza marrón se posara delante de mí y me entregaba una carta.

-¿Quién te escribe Rose?-me preguntó Albus mientras él abría la suya.

-Mi madre-dije y abrí la carta.

_Querida Rose:  
>Te vamos a ir a buscar a ti y a tus primos la noche del 15 de febrero, no preguntéis porque, os lo explicaremos cuando os veamos.<em>

_Mamá y Papá._

-A…Albus…-le llamé con voz entrecortada.

-Sí a mí también me lo han dicho-me dijo, se levantó y se acercó hacia mí y me cogió de un brazo-vamos a por James a ver si sabe algo-dijo y acto seguido se fue directamente a la mesa de Griffindor, yo fui tras él.

-¡Rose!-oí que me llamaban-¿Qué ha pasado?-me preguntó Scorpius.

-No lo sabemos mira-le dije y le di la carta que me envió mi madre.

-Espera-susurró Alexandre-hoy es quince de febrero-afirmó a lo que yo me alteré y salí corriendo tras Albus seguido de mis amigos.

-¡Albus!-le grité pero él estaba hablando con James.

-¡James! ¿Sabes algo de lo que sea que haya pasado?-le preguntó a su hermano.

-No sabemos nada Albus, ya te lo hemos dicho-dijo Dominique cansado aunque se la notaba un poco nerviosa.

-¿A vosotros también os han enviado una carta?-preguntó incrédulo Lorca Scamander que acababa de llegar desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Sí a Frank y Alice también-afirmó Lyssander señalando a una pareja de mellizos, castaños y de ojos verdes oscuro.

-¿Y qué creéis que ha pasado?-pregunté un poco preocupada.

-Pues no creo que sea algo bueno si nos han llamado a todos-contestó Fred.

-Familia Weasley, Longbottom y Scamander, síganme por favor-nos llamó la directora McGonagall.

-Acompañarnos por favor-le dijo Albus a Scorpius, Patricia y Alexandre.

-No creo que nos dejen-dijo Alexandre afligido.

-No nos importa pero por favor venir con nosotros-les pedí mirando suplicante a los tres.

-Vale vamos-dijo Patricia cogiéndome la mano.

-Si venga vamos-dijo Alexandre sonriéndome.

-Venga vale-dijo Scorpius dándole una palmada en la espalda a Albus.

-¿Por qué vienen con nosotros?-preguntó despectivamente James.

-Porque son nuestros amigos-le dijo Albus-y a demás a ti y a Fred os acompaña Cedric y a Molly, Liam-dijo Albus señalando a dichas personas.

-Ya bueno vale-dijo James rodando los ojos y dándose por vencido.

Llegamos al despacho de la directora que dijo la contraseña "Ranas de chocolate" y la estatua se movió dejándonos pasar y entrando al despacho.

Allí dentro estaban, mi madre llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de mi padre que estaba mirando al suelo con cara de enfado y mi tía Ginny en el mismo o peor estado que mi madre siendo abrazada por mi tío Harry que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¡Mamá!-gritamos James, Albus y yo a la vez dirigiéndonos a nuestras madres.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Dominique.

-Ha habido otro ataque-explicó tío Harry, a lo que yo abrí mucho los ojos con expresión de terror, hasta que sentí como una mano me agarraba la otra que tenía libre, me giré y vi a Scorpius-pero no fue a nadie de nuestra familia pero igual era alguien muy querido-siguió explicando.

-¿Quién fue?-preguntó Molly que estaba siendo agarrada por un brazo por Lyssander.

-Fue un compañero de nuestro colegio, Dean Thomas-dijo-ya os habíamos hablado de él, luchó en la guerra a nuestro favor y era nuestro amigo-dijo y tía Ginny empezó a sollozar más fuerte.

-Ginny, cariño, tranquila-le intentó consolar tío Harry pero fue imposible.

-¿Por qué lo atacaron?-preguntó Fred.

-Por ser nacido de muggles-dijo esta vez mi madre-cuando me atacaron a mí fue por lo mismo.

-Mione-intentó tranquilizarla mi padre pero fue imposible.

-No es que ya van dos veces, están intentando matar a hijos de muggles, otra vez-dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Ya lo sabemos Hermione, pero cada vez que estamos a punto de cogerlos huyen y desaparecen durante un tiempo-explicó tío Harry.

-¿Quién fue esta vez?-preguntó James abrazando a su madre.

-Los mismo que los que atacaron a Hermione, Rodolphus Lestrange, su hermano, Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy, los que huyeron de Azkaban-explicó y yo oí como Scorpius aflojaba su agarre y suspiraba.

-¿Ha muerto?-preguntó Alice Longbottom.

-Sí-fue lo único que contestó hasta que mi madre intervino.

-Y tenía una niña pequeña de la edad de Lily y Hugo, su mujer había muerto en el parto y la niña no tiene con quien quedarse-dijo alterada mi madre.

-Y os ve…venimos a buscar porque mañana se va a enterrar a De…Dean y vamos a pensar que hacer con la niña porque con alguien tiene que quedarse-dijo tía Ginny con voz entrecortada.

-Papá ¿pueden venir nuestros amigos con nosotros por favor?-preguntó Albus.

-Claro-dijo tío Harry mientras le daba un empujoncito a mi padre para que se levantara y cuando se levantó se fijo en que Scorpius me estaba dando la mano y puso mala cara.

-Vais a ir por Polvos Flu, nosotros-dijo tío Harry señalando a los adultos-nos apareceremos, poneros en parejas nos dijo, Patricia se puso con Alexandre, Albus con Louis, Dominique con Molly, Lorcan con Lyssander, James con Fred, Cedric con Liam, Frank con Alice y yo con Scorpius, todos fueron pasando hasta que solo quedamos Scorpius y yo.

-Papá-le llamé-¿era muy amigo vuestro?-le pregunté.

-Sí lo era, pero se llevaba bastante mejor con tu tía Ginny-me dijo intentando sonreír pero no pudo-ahora os toca a vosotros, venga poneros dentro de la chimenea-nos dijo y me dio un puñadito de Polvos Flu-tenéis que ir a La Madriguera.

-Vale, ¡A La Madriguera!-grité y lo último que vi fue como las llamas verdes nos tragaban a mí y a Scorpius.

**Hola, gracias por leer****J****sinceramente este capítulo me da pena, he matado a Dean:´( pero bueno gracias muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que os guste mucho.**

**Por favor dejarme un bonito Review****J**

**Besoss33**

**_8-12-14_**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hola, gracias por vuestros comentarios sois los mejores ****J**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 16.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Scorpius:**

Oí a Rose gritar "¡La Madriguera!" y cogerme la mano con fuerza, y antes de que las llamas verdes nos tragaran vi como Ronald Weasley me miraba furioso.

-¡Rose! ¡Scorpius!-nos llamaba Patricia-¿estáis bien?

-Si…si-balbuceo Rose mientras nos ayudaba a ponernos en pie.

-Rosie-la llamaba tímidamente un niño pelirrojo.

-¡Hugo!-le dijo ella abrazándose a él-te he echado mucho de menos-le dijo dándole besos.

-Yo también-dijo él-¿quién es ese?-dijo señalándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Es un amigo de Hogwarts-contestó sonriéndome.

-¿Es el Malfoy del qué tanto habla papá?-preguntó el niño con expresión de enfado.

-Sí, Hugo, es ese-contestó Rose con tono cortante.

El hermano de Rose no dijo nada aunque me miró entrecerrando los ojos y se fue a saludar a sus primos.

-No le hagas caso-me dijo Rose y noté que iba a decir otra cosa pero se calló al oír un sollozo de una niña.

-Tranquila todo se va a arreglar-oí que le dijo la madre de Rose a una niña negra que parecía de la edad del hermano de Rose.

-Pobrecita ¿verdad?-dijo Patricia que se había puesto al lado de Rose.

-Pa… Patricia-balbuceo Rose-te…tengo que hablar contigo-dijo y la cogió de la muñeca y se alejaron.

**Rose:**

-Pa… Patricia-la llamé aterrada al ver a la niña-te… tengo que hablar contigo-dije y la cogí de la muñeca y me alejé con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó preocupada ya alejadas.

-E… esa niña es… es la que salió en mi sueño la a…asesinó Scorpius en un compa…partimento del tren-balbuceé horrorizada.

-¡¿Qué?!-me preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y con expresión-¿salió en tu sueño?

-Sí y la mató Scor, y justó después me beso y me mató-dije sonrojándome un poco.

-No te preocupes, a lo mejor es que te has confundido de niña-dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro-y... ¿cómo qué te beso?

-No, no te aseguro que no-dije convencida-me acuerdo de todos los sueños últimamente y de ese me acuerdo-le aseguré-y si me beso en el sueño nada importante-le dije intentando que se centre en el tema importante.

-Bueno haber no te preocupes, solo será una coincidencia.

-¿Cómo va a ser una coincidencia? ¡He soñado con alguien que no he visto en mi vida!-dije alterada.

-No grites-me dijo-tu tranquilízate no ha de ser nada, ya verás-dijo dándome la mano y llevándome a donde estaba mi familia.

-Tu tranquila-oí que dijo Scorpius a la niña-ya verás como todo se arregla.

-Rose-me llamó preocupado-¿estás bien?

-Sí no te preocupes-le contesté antes de girarme hacia la niña-¿cómo te llamas bonita?-le pregunté.

-Cat… Catherine-me contestó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Es un nombre muy bonito-le dije.

-Niños-nos llamó mi padre y tío Harry-dejar a Hugo y a Lily con Catherine y venir aquí un momento-nos dijo tío Harry mientras iba hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-le preguntó Albus a su padre.

-Catherine se ha quedado huérfana y le pedimos a Seamus Finnigan un compañero de Hogwarts si la podía adoptar, pero Seamus tiene tres hijos y no mucho dinero así que hemos pensado en hablar con vuestro tío Charlie ya que él está soltero y sin hijos para ver si la adopta, pero por ahora no le digáis nada hasta concretarlo ¿vale?-nos explicó a lo que nosotros asentimos sorprendidos.

-Pero… ¿tío Charlie dijo que si?-preguntó Dominique

-No, no le hemos dicho nada, por eso os hemos dicho que no digáis nada-dijo mi padre y noté que de vez en cuando fulminaba a Scorpius con la mirada.

No salimos de La Madriguera en lo que llevábamos de día, Catherine había parado de llorar y no se separaba de Hugo y Lily.

Patricia, Scorpius, Alexandre, Albus y yo nos fuimos a la habitación de Albus y nos quedamos ahí toda la tarde, hablando del ataque de los mortífagos, de Catherine y de lo que dirá tío Charlie con respecto a adoptarla, al hacerse de noche la abuela Molly nos avisó de que teníamos que ir para la cama que mañana era el funeral.

Patricia y yo dormiríamos en mi habitación y Scor y Alexandre en la de Albus.

**Ron:**

-Sinceramente no sé si Charlie querrá quedarse con ella-dijo George-ya sabéis como es Charlie.

-No digas eso George-dijo Angelina-la niña no tiene a donde ir.

-Y si no quiere quedársela… ¿qué hacemos con la niña?-preguntó Ginny.

-Tendrá que ir a un orfanato-dijo Percy.

-¡NO! A un orfanato ¡no!-dijo Harry convencido.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Percy con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque no y ya está, si no se la queda Percy me la quedo yo-dijo convencido a lo que Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

-Harry tenemos tres hijos no vamos a quedárnosla-dijo Ginny mirándolo como si fuera un loco.

-Ya lo sé Ginny pero no la vamos a meter a un orfanato-dijo Harry.

-Pero ¿por qué no?-preguntó Percy.

-Porque no me gustan los orfanatos-contestó como si nada.

-Bueno no nos preocupemos por eso ahora-dijo Hermione-aún ni le preguntamos a Charlie, no nos apresuremos.

-Voy al baño subo ahora-les dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia el piso de arriba, pero algo me detuvo un sollozo que había en un pasillo, me fijé más en quién era y vi una melena pelirroja y supe quien era, era Rose.

Iba a acercarme a ella para saber que le pasaba pero alguien se me adelantó, un niño rubio oxigenado como su padre, Scorpius Malfoy.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó "preocupado" Malfoy.

-¡Ah! ¡Scor!-se sobresaltó Rose limpiándose las lágrimas-Nada nada-aseguró.

-No nada no, estabas llorando ¿qué ha pasado?-le preguntó, y la verdad parecía preocupado _¿pero qué digo? Es un Malfoy, no le preocupa nadie más que él mismo _pensé poniendo cara de asco y acercándome más para saber de que hablaban.

-No es nada, solo fue una pesadilla-dijo Rose tocándose su pelo pelirrojo que por una vez lo llevaba suelto.

-¿Otra pesadilla?-preguntó el niño Malfoy aparentemente asustado-¿con quién fue esta vez?

-Tú- contestó-fue contigo, es muy duro ver todas las noches como alguien a quien quieres y aprecias es asesinado y no puedes hacer nada para ayudarle-dijo, ¿cómo que mi hija tiene pesadillas todas las noches? ¿Cómo que alguien es asesinado? ¿Desde cuándo las tiene? y ¿por qué no lo sabía?

-No pasa nada, son solo pesadillas-fue lo único que dijo Malfoy justo antes de pasarle la mano por la cintura y apretarla contra él, mientras ella lloraba.

-Sí solo…-contestó Rose, fue lo último que oí antes de que con los puños cerrados decidiera salir de ese pasillo y me fuera abajo otra vez.

**Dominique:**

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo la voz que menos quería oír en ese momento.

-Déjame en paz, Longbottom-dije harta de sus tonterías mientras le daba otra calada a mi cigarro.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola en un pasillo?-me preguntó sacándome el cigarro de mi boca y apoyándose a mi lado en la pared a lo que yo resoplé.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-le ordené ya enfadada.

-Te lo devolveré si me dices que hacías, linda-me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-Pensando, ¿acaso te molesta?-le pregunté sarcástica.

-No ni mucho menos-me dijo girándose y apoyando todo su cuerpo en un solo hombro.

-Dámelo- le volví a ordenar con tono mordaz.

-¿Y si no te lo doy?-me preguntó acercándose cada vez más hacia mí.

-Dámelo.

-No-me contestó poniéndose en frente mía y acorralándome en la pared del pasillo.

-Longbottom, dame el cigarro o si no…-intenté amenazarle pero fui interrumpida por él.

-O si no… ¿qué?-dijo antes de meter su cara entre mi hombro y cuello y empezar a besarlo, yo empecé a respirar fuerte y entrecortadamente.

Pero no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, era muy orgullosa, así que levante mi rodilla y la apoyé suavemente en su entrepierna y empezé a masajearla con ella, él paró de besar mi cuello de golpe y apoyó su frente con la mía sonriéndome.

-No conocía este lado de ti linda-me dijo y justó antes de que él apoyará su boca en la mía, con gran pesar, quité mi rodilla de su zona y la volví a posar, pero esta vez fuertemente haciendo que Frank Longbottom pegara un grito mudo de dolor y se despegara de mí.

-O si no pasará esto-le dije sonriéndole con superioridad, cogiendo mi cigarro que aún lo tenía entre sus dedos y yéndome para mi habitación.

**Rose:**

Me fui a mi habitación para ver si podía volver a dormir algo, haber hablado con Scorpius sobre mis pesadillas me calmó bastante y me quitó un peso de encima, aunque no le conté que a veces era él, el que mataba.

Pero esta vez en el sueño no era Scorpius el que mataba, si no al que mataban, fue uno de los sueños más reales que haya tenido nunca, lo peor del sueño era que yo estaba viéndolo y que no podía ayudarle en nada.

Miré a Patricia que estaba durmiendo en su cama plácidamente y sonreí por fin tenía una amiga de verdad, que me apoyaba y quería, con la que podía hablar de cosas con la que los chicos no podría y eso me alegraba.

Me quedé dormida, esta vez sin tener ninguna pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y también desperté a Patricia, la cual se quejó no le gustaba madrugar, y bajamos a desayunar.

-Hola niñas-nos saludó mi madre que le estaba sirviendo la leche a Albus, Scorpius y Alexandre, Dominique estaba en el jardín con Molly, los Longbottom y Scamander seguirían durmiendo.

-Hola mamá-la saludé sin ánimos-¿a qué hora es el funeral?-pregunté sentándome al lado de Scorpius.

-A las doce-contestó borrando su sonrisa-y ahí le preguntaremos a Charlie si la quiere adoptar-nos informó.

-Espero que sí-dije sacándole una galleta a Scorpius a lo que él solo me sonrió.

-¿Dormiste bien?-me preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí-le contesté sonriéndole.

-Me alegro-dijo antes de que mi padre apareciera por la escalera con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó mi madre.

-Sí.

-Ron-le llamó mi madre-vete a despertar a Hugo, Lily y a Catherine que tienen que desayunar-le ordenó-y no seas borde con los niños y menos con Catherine-le avisó antes de que mi padre desapareciera por la escalera arriba.

-¿Qué le pasa?-le preguntó Albus a mi madre.

-No lo sé, se habrá levantado con el pie izquierdo, no es que haya sido un día muy feliz tampoco-dijo sonriéndonos tristemente.

No me dio tiempo a responder ya que por la escalera bajaban, Hugo, Lily y Catherine que tenía rasgos de haber llorado.

-Siéntate aquí cielo-le indicó mi madre un asiento al lado de Patricia.

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley-le agradeció la niña a mi madre.

-¿Y Harry y Ginny?-preguntó mi madre a mi padre.

-En el Ministerio, arreglando unos asuntos-contestó mi madre a mi padre-nada grave-añadió al ver la cara de terror de mi madre.

**Hola, si lo sé corto y un tanto soso, pero el siguiente es el funeral y van a pasar cositas en ese funeral ****J****pero igualmente espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y dejarme un Review que animan a seguir.**

**Os quiero mucho ****J**

**Besoss33**

**_13-12-14_**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Hola, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois los mejores****J**

**¡LO SIENTO! He tardado años luz en actualizar, pero es que este capítulo me ha costado escribirlo y no tenía mucho tiempo****L****PERO espero que el que sea el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora compense jeje (10 páginas y media de Word es todo un logro para mí)**

**Capítulo 17.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

Estábamos en el funeral, mi madre se agarraba fuertemente al brazo de mi padre, mi tía Ginny se apoyaba en el hombro de mi tío Harry soltando unos sollozos de vez en cuando, Catherine estaba sentada sola en un banco alejada de todos con la cabeza gacha, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Hugo-le llamó mi madre-vete con Catherine-le susurró señalándole a la niña.

-Vale mamá-dijo con tono cansado y dirigiéndose hacia el banco.

-Chicos-llamé a Albus, Scorpius, Patricia y Alexandre-mirar-les dije señalando a mis padres y mis tíos hablando con tío Charlie.

-¿Creéis que vuestro tío aceptará?-preguntó Alexandre.

-No lo sé pero ojalá-dijo Albus antes de que oyéramos unos gritos desgarradores.

-¡HUGO!-gritaron mis padres dirigiéndose hacia el banco y nosotros le seguimos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo una voz fría y sarcástica-sospechaba que vendríais todos al funeral del sangre sucia, ¿cómo no? Siendo los héroes de guerra-afirmó Lucius Malfoy seguido de otros mortífagos.

-Malfoy a ¿qué viniste aquí?-preguntó tío Harry poniéndose al lado de mi padre.

-¿Yo?-preguntó fingiendo sorpresa-solamente he venido a dar mi más sincero pésame.

-Pues no lo queremos Malfoy así que lárgate-dijo mi padre con asco en la voz.

-No hemos venido aquí a molestar ni a matar sangre sucias-dijo, y mi padre se acercó más a mi madre-hemos venido a por él-dijo señalando a... Scorpius.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Scorpius y me di cuenta de que se había vuelto pálido.

-Lo que oyes pequeño traidor-dijo acercándose hacia él-tu padre, abandonó al Señor Tenebroso y sus creencias cuando todo se puso un poco complicado-afirmó acercándose a nosotros.

-Tú también lo hiciste-se atrevió Scorpius frunciendo el ceño.

-Estas muy equivocado, nosotros planeamos continuar lo que el Señor Tenebroso no pudo terminar-dijo-la matanza a los sangre sucia, que el mal vuelva a reinar Inglaterra y a poder ser el mundo, pero antes queremos derramar la sangre de ciertas personas que le impidieron al Señor Tenebroso continuar su labor-dijo girándose quedando en frente mis padres y tío Harry y los tres levantaron sus varitas.

-Bueno en ese caso-dijo girándose de nuevo hacia nosotros, y lo que pasó ahora fue demasiado rápido, Lucius Malfoy lanzó un hechizo que hizo que mi madre se desmayará y lo último que recuerdo es una mano que me agarraba el brazo con fuerza y gritos pero uno en especial de Scorpius "_¡ROSE!"_

**Scorpius:**

Todo estaba oscuro, el suelo frío y lo único que sentía era la sangre llenar mi boca, pude darme cuenta de que estaba bocabajo en un terreno lleno de barro y piedras, no sabía dónde estaba pero tenía un vago recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar: Lucius Malfoy en el funeral, matanza de los sangre sucia, gritos y Rose.

-Scor-oí un jadeo que provenía de mi lado derecho-¿estás bien?

-Sí ¿y tú Albus?-le pregunté a mi amigo intentando levantarme.

-También, pero… ¿dónde está Rose?-preguntó preocupado mirando para los lados.

-¿Rose también está aquí?-pregunté asustado y levantándome de golpe buscándola con la mirada, y la vi, vi su melena roja esparcida por el suelo y como yo y Albus estaba bocabajo.

-¡Rose!-gritó Albus yendo hacia ella-¡Rose háblame!-le dijo girando el cuerpo de la pelirroja y poniéndolo bocarriba. Tenía una herida profunda en la mejilla izquierda y unos cortes en las piernas, era la que en peor estado estaba.

-¡Rose por favor di algo!-suplicó Albus con ya lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero no llores pequeño Potter-dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy a nuestras espaldas-no está muerta, pero tampoco queda mucho para ello-dijo enseñándonos una horrible sonrisa.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?-preguntó Albus temblando.

-Digo que si todo sale bien ninguno de vosotros saldrá de aquí con vida-aseguró dándonos la espalda y empezando a caminar-¡Seguirme!-nos ordenó-si no queréis morir antes de tiempo, claro-dijo y nosotros le seguimos, con Albus cargando a Rose.

-¿A dónde nos llevas?-pregunté.

-Ya os daréis cuenta cuando lleguemos-aseguró y seguimos caminando unos metros más hasta que se paró de improvisto en un cementerio, me fijé más en la tumba más grande y terrorífica que jamás haya visto.

-¿Alguno de vosotros sabe dónde estamos?-preguntó Lucius Malfoy con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-En la tumba de Lord Voldemort-contestó Albus entrecerrando los ojos-¿para qué estamos aquí?-preguntó dejando a Rose suavemente tumbada en el suelo.

-¿Eres un niño curioso verdad? Igual que tu padre-dijo con asco en la voz-vamos a darle a nuestro amo y señor un último sacrificio-explicó dando vueltas alrededor de la tumba-¡la sangre de la gente que le impidió a el Señor Tenebroso cumplir su labor será derramada!-gritó levantando la varita hacia el cielo-pero antes vamos a jugar _¡ENERVATE!-_le gritó apuntando a Rose con la varita a lo que ella empezó a toser.

-¡Rose!-se preocupó Albus arrodillándose a su lado-¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí-dijo ella débilmente levantándose con la ayuda de Albus-¿qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó mirando asustada a Lucius Malfoy y a la panda de mortífagos que se arrodillaban y besaban la tumba.

-Ya que vosotros sois los descendientes de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger sois los indicados para el acto de fe y clemencia hacia el Señor Oscuro-dijo apuntando con su varita hacia mí-y tú estás aquí por aportación mía, eres hijo de un traidor a la sangre y un cobarde-dijo antes de lanzar su último hechizo-_¡CRUCIO!-_gritó antes de que sintiera como mi cuerpo era apuñalado con un montón de agujas afiladas, como mi cuerpo sentía que un montón de cigarros le quemaban, sentía como perdía la piel poco a poco, grité, y no paraba de gritar, no podía parar de gritar, nunca antes había sentido un dolor igual, noté como mis ojos se inundaban en lágrimas de dolor, como esas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas como una cortina de lluvia, y antes de perder el conocimiento por el dolor oí como Rose y Albus gritaban mi nombre y me sacudían.

**Rose:**

-¡Por favor pare!-le supliqué llorando cuando Scorpius perdió el conocimiento y al ver que no paraba si no que lo hacía con más ganas, y con una sonrisa de disfruté en su rostro demacrado por los años en Azkaban.

-¡Lord Voldemort murió!-afirmó Albus-¡¿para qué quiere hacer esto?!-preguntó alterado y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Para que su nombre no caiga en el olvido-dijo bajando su varita y dándonos la espalda-¡para qué cuando la gente oiga el nombre de Lord Voldemort se estremezca! ¡Para qué cuando muera un asqueroso sangre sucia la gente piense en Lord Voldemort! ¡PARA QUÉ EL TERROR VUELVA A GOBERNAR LAS CALLES!-gritó levantando de nuevo la varita pero esta vez apuntando al cielo y gritó _¡MOSMORDRE!_ Y en el cielo se marcó una calavera que de su boca originaba una serpiente que se enrollaba sobre la calavera, esa marca era conocida por todos, era La Marca Tenebrosa.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?-pregunté asustada por la marca, que por lo que me contaron mis padre y tíos esa marca solo salía cuando Volodemort o los seguidores asesinaban a alguien y estaba segura de que ese alguien íbamos a ser uno de nosotros tres.

**Draco:**

Estaba sentado en mi salón leyendo "El Profeta" tranquilamente y mi mujer, Astoria estaba durmiendo plácidamente en nuestra habitación cuando me llego un Patronus con forma de ciervo.

-Malfoy soy Harry Potter, tu hijo, el mío y mi sobrina han sido secuestrados por tu padre y una panda de Mortífagos, si quieres ayudarnos a encontrarlos reúnete con nosotros en La Madriguera, te esperamos allí-dijo el ciervo, a lo que yo cogí mi varita y un puñado de Polvos Flu y me metí en la chimenea, y en un momento aparecí en el jardín de la familia que más odio, Los Weasley.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-pregunté seriamente entrando por la puerta de la casa.

-Ya te lo dijimos Malfoy-me contestó la comadreja-a mi hija, a mi sobrino y al tuyo los ha secuestrado tu padre.

-¿Y qué hacía mi hijo con vosotros?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los puños.

-Sabes la noticia de que Dean Thomas fue asesinado ¿no?-me preguntó Potter a lo yo asentí.

-Pues tu hijo, la niña de Goyle y el de Zabinni quisieron acompañarlos y en el funeral sucedió esto-me explicó Potter.

-¿Y tenéis alguna pista de dónde pueden estar?-pregunté intentando calmarme.

-No, no tenemos ninguna-me contestó Hermione Granger.

-¿Y cómo pretendéis salvarlos si ni siquiera sabéis donde pueden estar?-pregunté ya enfadándome.

-Eso intentamos descubrir hurón-me dijo Ginny Weasley.

-Por lo que nos dijo Lucius Malfoy antes de que los capturara fue, que querían derramar la sangre de las personas que hicieron que Voldemort no pudiera cumplir su cometido-dijo Percy Weasley.

-¿Y por qué cogieron a los niños?-pregunté sorprendido por el plan en el que mi padre está involucrado.

-Intentaron coger a Harry, Ron y Hermione pero saben que no podrían cogerlos y fueron a por los niños-dijo Luna Lovegood agarrada de la mano de su marido.

-¿Y para que querrán "derramar sangre"?-preguntó Ginny Weasley con los ojos llorosos.

-Venganza, sacrificio…-contestó Potter dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mujer y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

-¿Y dónde se practican los sacrificios?-preguntó la comadreja.

-Depende-contestó Granger-si es a un Dios en acantilados, en el mar y si es a una persona creo que es en las tumbas o en cualquier lugar relacionado con esa persona-explicó a lo que a mí se me vino una idea a la cabeza.

-¿Y si están en la tumba de Lord Voldemort?-pregunté mirando a Potter con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Puede ser, porque aunque ellos lo traten como si fuera un Dios, Voldemort fue "humano" y fue enterrado y como bien dijo Hermione, los sacrificios hacia las personas se suelen hacer en la tumbas, ¡todo encaja!-gritó entusiasmado-tenemos que ir a la tumba de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Y sí no están allí?-preguntó su mujer con voz tomada por la angustia.

-Pues habrá que seguir buscando-fue lo único que dijo antes de sacar su varita-tenemos que aparecernos allí-nos indicó a la comadreja, a Granger, a su mujer, Lovegood su marido, Longbottom y a mí-vosotros cuidar a los niños-les dijo antes de aparecernos en la entrada de un cementerio, me fijé en el cielo y vi que La Marca Tenebrosa estaba marcada en el cielo.

-¡NO!-oí que gritó Ginny Weasley cuando vio el cielo-¡HARRY! ¡Esta La Marca! ¡Y sólo sale cuando alguien ha muerto!-gritó llorando y arrodillándose en el suelo y resguardando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Ginny tranquila por favor, seguro que no es nada, cálmate-le dijo intentando calmarla aunque se le veía asustado.

-Sí, sí vamos entremos-dijo la pelirroja rápidamente y adentrándose en el cementerio.

Caminamos por el cementerio, era bastante grande, nos adentramos cada vez más en él, y a lo lejos pude dislumbrar unos rayos de diferentes colores.

-¡Potter!-le llamé-mira en el centro del cementerio-le señalé al punto donde se veían colores.

-Son ellos-afirmó-¡vamos correr!-nos ordenó, fuimos corriendo por el cementerio hasta que pudimos ver qué pasaba, Lucius Malfoy, mi padre, luchaba con el hijo de Potter, que este tiraba de vez en cuanto unos hechizos débiles con su varita pero la mayoría de tiempo se escondía detrás de arbustos y rocas para que no le diera ningún hechizo.

-¿Dónde están Rose y Scorpius?-susurró Granger preocupada y con voz tomada.

-Tienen que estar escondidos o algo-dijo esperanzado la comadreja a lo yo me puse a buscar detrás de arbustos, muros y tumbas pero intentando que mi padre no me viera.

Seguí buscando y no encontraba rastro de mi hijo ni de su amiga, hasta que detrás de una tumba de la que no se podía leer de quien, había una niña pelirroja llorando, agarrando el cuerpo inerte de un niño rubio platino.

-Tranquila, tranquila, soy el padre de Scorpius-le susurré al ver su cara de susto al verme en medio de la oscuridad-tus padres y tus tíos están aquí, voy a ir a buscarlos.

-N…no por favor, no me dejes aquí so…sola por fa…favor-me suplicó agarrando más fuerte el cuerpo de mi hijo.

-Tus padres están aquí, voy a ir a por ellos-le dije sonriéndola intentando calmarla y que dejara de llorar.

-Weasley, Granger, Potter, los he encontrado están detrás de un tumba seguirme-les dije.

-Yo voy a ir a por tu padre Malfoy, Neville, Luna, Rolf ¿venís conmigo?-les preguntó y ellos le siguieron para combatir contra mi padre.

-Es por aquí-les dije al resto para que me siguieran hacía la tumba donde estaba mi hijo y su amiga.

-¡Mamá, papá!-les gritó al verlos pero sin levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Princesa?-le preguntó la comadreja arrodillándose a su lado a lo que los demás le seguimos.

-Dame a mi hijo por favor-le pedí suavemente a la niña pero ella negó con la cabeza mirándome.

-No, no quiero soltarlo-dijo volviendo a empezar a llorar.

-¿Pero está vivo?-le preguntó Ginny Weasley acariciando un hombro de su sobrina.

-Sí, sí lo está solo está desmayado-dijo temblando-Lucius Malfoy le lanzó un montón de "_Crucios" _que ni se que hechizo es-dijo y yo me puse pálido-estuvo así mucho tiempo y Scorpius gritaba, mucho, le suplicamos que parara pero él no nos hacía caso y de un momento a otro Scorpius se desmayó, después de eso los mortífagos empezaron a lanzar hechizos, y Albus empezó a intentar luchar pero yo no tenía varita y me escondí, vi como Albus luchaba y quería ayudarle pero iba a ser inútil hasta que vi a Scorpius tirado inconsciente y le cogí la varita, no me hacía mucho caso pero pude petrificar a uno. Me di cuenta de que podía caerle un hechizo a Scorpius y decidí esconderle aquí pero no quería dejarle solo y que le cayera trozos de tumbas o algo y entonces me quede con él-explicó temblando mientras le caían las lágrimas por su pecoso rostro y agarraba con más fuerza el cuerpo de Scorpius.

-Tranquila hija, tu tío Harry, tu tía Luna y tío Neville están luchando y Albus está bien, no te preocupes-le dijo la comadreja a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente-no te preocupe-oí que le susurró.

-Venga salgamos de aquí-dijo Ginny Weasley, levantándonos del suelo no dirigimos a donde Potter, Lovegood y Longbottom luchaban contra unos mortífagos y mi padre luchaban.

-¡Padre!-le grité-¿cómo pudiste lanzarle la maldición Cruciatus a tu nieto?-le pregunté blandiendo mi varita.

-¿En serio buscas que tenga piedad con vosotros? Casado con una traidora a la sangre y su hijo amigo de Weasleys y Potters-dijo con asco y acto seguido escupió en el suelo.

-Esto es estúpido padre-le dije-la Guerra ha terminado deja de asesinar-le dije pausadamente intentando que recapacitara.

-La Guerra nunca termina-me afirmó apuntándome con la varita-nunca terminará si quedan seguidores fieles al Señor Oscuro.

-Papá…-le intenté decir pero Potter me interrumpió:  
>-¡Malfoy!-gritó apartándome de un empujón y haciendo que el rayo verde que me tiró mi "padre" fue a caer en la parte de atrás de una tumba.<p>

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, mi padre, mi propio padre, me había lanzado un "Avada Kedavra" una maldición asesina.

-Vámonos de este asqueroso cementerio-me dijo Potter yendo hacia su hijo igualito a él que estaba abrazado a su madre.

-Vamos a aparecernos en La Madriguera-dijo la comadreja rápidamente antes de que los Mortífagos lanzaran otro maleficio.

**Hola, hola espero que os haya gustado y POR FAVOR darme vuestras opiniones sobre lo de Voldemort y el sacrificio y lo que creéis que traman los Mortífagos ¬¬ y lo de las tumbas y que se sacrificaban ahí a las personas lo saqué de una página web y sobre lo que he visto a lo largo de mi vida en las series y películas.**

**Ojalá os haya gustado y si es que si ponerme un Review (y si es que no también) **

**PD: Y si no os ve de aquí a Navidad (que será lo más probable) ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡FELIZ AÑO 2015! **

**Besoss33**

**_20-12-14_**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Hola, siento no actualizar pero ya había avisado de que en Navidad no actualizaría e iba a actualizar ayer pero… se me olvido (que raro…)**

**Bueno a un tema más alegre ¿qué tal las navidades? A mí me regalaron el Giratiempo y la varita de Hermione y bueno libros xD.**

**Noticia: Me echo Tumblr (se escribe así ¿no?) y ahí colgaré noticias, imágenes y cosas del Fic buscarme por "LoveScoroseandRomione" ****J**

**2º Noticia: Esto ya es porque sí, seguirme si queréis (porfaaaa) en mi Twitter que cuelgo cosas de Harry Potter, The Hunger Games de ese tipo ****J****me llamó: "SusanaWeasley" y si así no aparece buscarme así: susanaquintela3****J **

**Después de este ataque de publicidad de mis redes sociales, aquí os dejo el capítulo recién salido del horno y de paso avisaros de que el final de de este año solo le queda este y otro espero que os guste este pre-final ****J**

**Capítulo 18.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Scorpius:**

Sentía un dolor de cabeza enorme, no sabía dónde estaba ni que había pasado solo recordaba un dolor horrible.

Intenté reincorporarme, sabía que estaba en una cama por el blando del colchón. Abrí los ojos pero no vi nada estaba todo oscuro, de repente vi que alguien entraba en la habitación y encendía la luz, era mi padre.

-Hyperion-me susurró, solo me llamaba por mi segundo nombre cuando me portaba mal o cuando estaba muy preocupado, esta vez estaba preocupado.

-Tranquilo papá estoy bien-le dije sentándome en la cama, la habitación era de un naranja cálido, con pósters de diferentes grupos y equipos de quidditch.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En La Madriguera, concrétamente en la habitación de tu amiga-contestó a lo que yo me acordé.

-¡Rose! ¡Albus!-grité asustado-¡Lucius Malfoy quería hacer una especie de sacrificio por Voldemort!-intenté explicarle pero él me interrumpió.

-Ya lo sabemos hijo, fuimos a buscaros y al primero que vimos fue a Albus luchando con tu abuelo-dijo a lo que yo abrí los ojos asustados-pero está bien-aclaró a lo que yo solté el aire que estaba conteniendo-y después encontré a Rose Weasley agarrándote, llorando detrás de una tumba -dijo y yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al oír que Rose me estaba agarrando, eso quería decir que se preocupa por mi bienestar.

-¿Pero estáis todos bien?

-Sí, el único que salió mal fuiste tú, el hijo de Potter tuvo algunas heridas pero está bien-dijo acariciándome un brazo y enseñándome una muy pequeña sonrisa, mi padre nunca fue muy cariñoso no como mi madre.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-Tres días-contestó, a lo que yo me asombré pensaba que solo estaría unas horas durmiendo-te quedaste aquí porque no podíamos aparecerte al ver que te habías dado un golpe en la cabeza, y no podías cargarte hasta la chimenea esta tres plantas más abajo y no eres pequeño-dijo sin expresión alguna-Molly Weasley se ofreció a que te quedaras aquí, entre eso y la insistencia de tus amigos te tuvimos que dejar aquí, ella te estuvo alimentando.

-¿Quién?-pregunté confuso.

-Molly Weasley-afirmó-sinceramente pensé que al ser un Malfoy y mi hijo te dejarían morir de hambre, pero me equivoqué-dijo-tus amigos ya volvieron a Hogwarts, mañana volverás tú-fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse y darse la vuelta para irse.

-Hyperion-me llamó antes de salir por la puerta-mantén a estos amigos, por lo menos a Albus y a Rose, ya sé que parece sorprendente que yo diga esto pero la noche en que mi padre-esto lo dijo frunciendo el ceño-os secuestro me di cuenta de que si te quieren, Albus luchando y Rose protegiéndote, sinceramente valen la pena mantenlos no creo que encuentres mejores-dijo ante mi mirada atónita y salir por la puerta.

**Albus:**

Lo echábamos de menos, es mi mejor amigo y verlo gritar, retorcerse y llorar de dolor ha sido lo peor que presencié en mi vida. Yo no sabía dónde estaba Rose solo sabía que había cogido el cuerpo de Scorpius y con eso me bastaba, no quería que me ayudara, no quería que le pasará nada a mi prima ni a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Cuándo creéis que vendrá?-preguntó Patricia, estábamos sentados bajo un árbol.

-No lo sé ojalá que pronto-dijo Alexandre sentado a mi lado.

-¿Rose?-llamó la rubia de ojos verdes a mi prima que estaba pálida y con ojeras, no estaba mucho peor que todos nosotros-¿tu padre te dicho algo de cómo está?

-No, me dijo antes de ayer que sigue inconsciente-dijo Rose.

-¿Eso creéis?-preguntó una voz burlona que ya conocíamos perfectamente detrás nuestra.

-¡SCORPIUS!-gritó Rose tirándose encima de él seguida Patricia.

-¡Te echamos mucho de menos Scor!-gritó la rubia.

-¡Y yo a vosotras!-les dijo soltándolas de su agarre-pero solo han sido cuatro días tranquilas-las calmó.

-Pero pudo haberte pasado cualquier cosa, o entrar en coma, o volverte loco-empezó a decir Rose mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero no, sigo aquí-le dijo el chico sonriéndola.

-Malfoy-le dije con una sonrisa que cubría mi cara.

-Potter-me contestó estirando su brazo para que le diera la mano, y al dársela nos dimos un abrazo con unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Me alegra que estés bien.

-Y a mí también.

-¿Estás bien en serio?-preguntó Alexandre.

-Claro que sí-le dijo Scorpius dándole un abrazo con sus respectivas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Por qué todos los chicos os dais palmadas en la espalda?-preguntó divertida Patricia-Es que lo hacéis todos mi padre con sus amigos también-afirmó mientras nos dirigíamos al colegio.

-No lo sé-dijo Scorpius-¿por qué las chicas os abrazáis como si nos os vayáis ver en años?-dijo con sarcasmo mirando hacia la pelirroja.

-Pero al menos no parecemos idiotas mientras nos abrazamos-afirmó mi prima rodando los ojos, la verdad no era muy normal que discutieran pero cuando lo hacían era sobre una chorrada y se podían pasar un buen rato con ello.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor para la comida y nos sentamos los cinco en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Mira quien llegó-dijo una voz de una chica de pelo castaño, de ojos negros con la piel a juego con su pelo.

-¿Qué quieres Nott?-dijo Scorpius enfadado.

-¿Así es cómo saludas a tu prima?-preguntó con sarcasmo la morena.

-Déjale en paz-dijo firmemente Rose.

-¡Anda! La ocupa saca sus garras-dijo Petra Crabbe.

-¿Ocupa?-preguntó Rose.

-Sí, La ocupa así es como te llamamos aquí-dijo Nott-no deberías estar aquí, no es tú sitio-finalizó la morena justo antes de irse seguida de su secuaz.

-No les hagas caso Rose-le dije pasándole una mano por su espalda-nadie te llama así-aseguré a lo que ella solo me sonrió tristemente y se sentó a comer.

**Scorpius:**

Al finalizar las clases nos encontramos con Albus y nos fuimos hacía los terrenos de Hogwarts, decidimos ir a ver a Hagrid el semigigante ya que era el padrino de Albus.

-¡Pensé que no vendríais a verme!-dijo el semigigante abrazando a Albus y Rose.

-Lo sentimos padrino, pero estuvimos un tanto ocupados como ya sabrás-le contestó Albus riendo.

-Me lo imagino-dijo Hagrid-¿y a ti qué te pasa Rosie?-le preguntó a la pelirroja que estaba cabizbaja.

-Nada-contestó con hilo de voz.

-Una niñas le dijeron que la llaman "La ocupa"-contestó Patricia dándole la mano a su amiga.

-¿"La ocupa"? ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó mirando a Rose preocupado.

-Porque dicen que supuestamente no es una verdadera Slytherin-le expliqué.

-¿Una verdadera Slytherin? ¡Qué tontería!-exclamó levantándose de golpe de la mesa haciendo que se tambaleara-escúchame bien Rosie-le ordenó señalándola con un dedo-si el Sombrero Seleccionador te envió a Slytherin por algo será-admitió ya bajando la mano y ofreciéndole una galleta a la niña que aceptó con una pequeña pero real sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid-le dijo cariñosamente dándole un abrazo.

-De nada pequeña y no hagas caso de las tonterías que dicen algunas personas-le advirtió-eres una bruja excepcional y además ¿qué más dará la casa, la sangre y todas esas burradas que algunas personas todavía creen? Lo importante es la persona y sus cualidades, la Casa en la que estés no te va a definir como persona, te lo aseguro-le confesó el semigigante acariciando el pelo de la niña-y ya va a oscurecer niños deberíais iros-nos dijo mirando por la ventana-¡Buenas noches!-nos gritó cuando ya estábamos fuera.

-Espero que le hagas caso Rose porque Hagrid tiene toda la razón, no eres una ocupa ni nada, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco-le dijo Albus a su prima pasándole el brazo por los hombros-y además no quiero andar consolándote cada vez que Nott y sus secuaces digan algo sobre nuestro "complejo de héroe"-le dijo en broma a lo que ella le contestó con un golpe en la nuca.

**Molly:**

-¡Molly!

-¿Qué pasa Lyssander?-le pregunté cansada al tigreño.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó dándome un beso en la frente a modo de saludo a lo que yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

-Sí claro, el amigo de mis primos está bien y mis primos también-le aseguré sonriendo vagamente.

-¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara tristona?-me preguntó echándome el pelo para atrás y rozando mis hombros con sus manos, lo que me hizo soltar un corto e imperceptible suspiro.

-Yo siempre tengo esta cara Lyss-le dije amargamente dándome la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó cogiéndome la mano.

-A… a clase-balbuceé sabiendo que era una pobre escusa.

-Tengo tu mismo horario Molly, y sé que ahora no tenemos ninguna clase-aseguró acercándome a su cuerpo y apoyando sus manos en mi cintura.

-Pu…pues a la…la biblioteca-intenté decir pero volví a balbucear por su cercanía.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-me preguntó dulcemente.

-Cla…claro-le contesté y sin dejar de agarrarle la mano fuimos hacia la biblioteca.

Nos sentamos en la mesa más apartada, la verdad no había mucha gente mejor para mí, saqué mi libro de Pablo Neruda y comencé a leer. Lyssander se había cogido un libro de Criaturas Mágicas, se sentó a mi lado y se dispuso a leer.

-¿Por qué siempre lees ese libro?-me preguntó ya pasado un rato y mirando con curiosidad el libro.

-Es mi favorito-le contesté simplemente sin dejar de leer los versos.

-¿De qué va?

-No va de nada son poemas diferentes-le dije suspirando frustrada.

-¿Me dejas leer uno?-me preguntó apartando su libro.

-Sí claro toma-le dije dándole mi libro y quedándome prendada de sus ojos marrones.

-¿Son todos de amor?-me preguntó pasando las páginas del libro.

-Sí, por algo se llama 20 poemas de amor-le dije con tono irónico.

-No sabía que mi Molly Weasley podía ser sacástica-me dijo en tono burlón.

-Sí puedo ahora dame mi libro-le ordené levantando el brazo y enseñándole la palma de mi mano para que ponga ahí el libro.

-¿Me lees uno?-me preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué?-le volví a preguntar sorprendida.

-¿Qué si me lees uno? Una estrofa solo-aclaró rápidamente-esta me gusta-afirmó señalando la primera estrofa del décimo tercer poema.

-Sí claro-le contesté.

_He ido marcando con cruces de fuego_

_el atlas blanco de tu cuerpo._

_Mi boca era una araña que cruzaba escondiéndose._

_En ti, detrás de ti, temerosa, sedienta._

Recité el último verso sin siquiera mirar el libro, era uno de mis favoritos y me lo sabía de memoria.

Lyssander no quitaba la mirada de mis labios según iba recitándolo y yo no quietaba la vista de sus preciosos ojos oscuros ¿a qué idiota se le ocurrió decir que los ojos marrones son feos?

-Tienes una voz preciosa-me susurró haciendo que yo me ruborizara-toda tu es preciosa.

-No es verdad-le dije apartando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-No mientas-me dijo levantando mi mentón mirando mis ojos azules-eres hermosa-dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los míos, ¡dios mío cómo besa este chico! Primero me beso con ternura como si quisiera que yo me pusiera cómoda, después cuando yo le correspondí fue tornándolo más apasionado, y bajando las manos hasta mi cintura mientras yo subía las mías por su espalda hasta llegar a su precioso pelo medio rubio medio moreno y empezar a acariciarlo, cuando ya nos faltaba el aire con un último mordisco a su labio inferior me separé de él.

-Me encantas-me susurró pegando su frente a la mía.

-Tú también me encantas-le respondí dándole un corto y casto beso.

**Hola, espero de todo corazón que la espera de Navidad aquí haya valido la pena con este capítulo, sinceramente yo no quede muy convencida con él pero bueno espero que a vosotros sí ****J **

**¿Qué tal si me dejáis un Review para saber si os gusta la historia?**

**PD: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que será el último ****L****(De este primer año)**

**Besoss33**

**_11-1-15_********_(_****que raro se me hace lo de 2015)**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Hola, este es el final del año :'( espero que os guste, gracias por comentar ****J**

**Capítulo 19.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

No me puedo creer lo rápido que se ha pasado este año, ya estamos en junio y solo faltan dos días para acabar el curso y no lo asimilo, Hogwarts se ha convertido en mi hogar, allí he conocido a mis mejores amigos sin contar a Albus, he aprendido a usar mi magia y además hemos luchado contra mortífagos como mis padres lo que siempre Albus y yo soñamos con hacer. He de admitir que llenar los zapatos de mis padres siempre me ha ¿cómo de decirlo? Asustado, mis padres son héroes de guerra han luchado contra Lord Voldemort sin contar a mi tío Harry.

¿Para qué mentir? Siempre fue duro ver cómo cada persona te dice que "a ver si eres tan lista como tu madre" o "esperamos grandes cosas de ti" Esto a la mayoría de nuestros primos les resulta fácil, James, Fred y Louis son los bromistas, Lily y Hugo los tiernos, Victoire la hija perfecta, Lucy y Roxanne las responsables e inteligentes, Dominique la rebelde, Molly la poeta, Albus el callado y tímido y yo la que acabó en Slytherin.

Sí lo admito me dolió ver como mi padre venía a Hogwarts a exigir que me cambiaran de casa, me dolió ver como miraba a Scorpius por ser mi amigo, me dolió que pegara a el Señor Malfoy solo por ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy pero lo que más me dolió fue que yo acusara a Scorpius por algo en lo que él no tenía culpa pero aun después de todo lo que pasó no me arrepiento de haber acabado en Slytherin ni de que Patricia, Alexandre y sobre todo Scorpius sean mis amigos aun en contra de lo que digan.

No me arrepiento de haber hablado con ese "niño rubio oxigenado" aquella noche sabiendo que era un Malfoy, no me arrepiento de haberle insistido a mi padre y abuelo de que dejaran a Scorpius reposar en mi cama unos días cuando estaba inconsciente. ¡Doy gracias a Merlín a que Patricia, la primera noche que pasamos en Hogwarts me pidiera que le pasara el zumo de calabaza! Ha sido el mejor año de mi vida.

**Scorpius:**

Sí alguien le llegara a decir a mi padre hace un año que su primogénito iba a ser mejor amigo de un Potter y una Weasley lo caracterizaría de loco y lo metería en San Mungo.

Pero el destino es caprichoso y lo quiso así, un Potter y una Weasley son mis mejores amigos, mi padre entre discusiones y negaciones logró aceptarlo y creo que desde lo que paso con Lucius está hasta contento de que tenga amigos de esas familias por algo me dijo que los mantenga y eso me tranquiliza .

Lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue entrar en aquel compartimento ese 1 de Septiembre de Albus me hice amigo en seguida al contrario que Rose que me parecía una inmadura e insufrible pelirroja. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Insufrible e inmadura es pero también valiente, inteligente, de confianza y muy astuta, por algo está en Slytherin, lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue conocerles sin la protección de Rose y la valentía de Albus no creo que ahora estuviera aquí, como dijo mi padre tengo que mantenerlos.

**Albus:**

-¿James? ¿A ti te importa el qué yo sea amigo de Scorpius?-le pregunté a mi hermano en la habitación de los de segundo año de Griffindor.

-Sabes bien Al de que al principio no, pero ahora sé que es un buen tipo y todo eso. Lo que me molesta es que Rose vaya a Slytherin-dijo recogiendo su ropa y metiéndola en el baúl.

-¿Por qué? Si ya viste que a Rose no le pasó nada-le pregunté pasándole un pantalón.

-Lo sé pero lo que me preocupa es lo que le puedan hacer algunos Slytherins-me explicó guardando la última prenda de ropa y sentándose en su cama.

-No le pasó nada, claro al principio fue duro porque estaba sola pero conoció a Patricia que es una gran chica, a Alexandre que es callado pero leal y no hace falta que te diga de Scor ¿verdad?-le pregunté sonriéndole y dándole un golpe el brazo.

-Sí lo sé, pero…mira te voy a ser sincero, tengo miedo del que al estar sola allí deje de contar con su familia y nos deje de querer-me dijo bajando la mirada.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿James Sirius Potter abriéndose a su hermano? ¿Es un sueño? James pellízcame… si es verdad que eres él-le dije de broma, pero era verdad James nunca se desanimaba y menos me lo mostraba a mí.

-Callate enano-me dijo dándome un golpe en la nuca-es mi prima claro que estoy preocupado pero sé que Patricia, Alexandre y Scorpius son buenos pero no todas las serpientes son así-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y saliendo de la habitación con su baúl para llevarlo a la Sala Común en el que estaban el mío y el de muchos otros Griffindors que ya hicieron su baúl para irnos en dos días.

-¿Qué tal fue tu primer año?-me preguntó ya serio mi hermano.

-Completito-le contesté.

-Fue bastante más interesante que el mío-admitió a lo que yo me sorprendí, mi hermano siempre alardeo junto a Fred de que su primer año fue fantástico, que vivieron mil y una aventuras-mi primer año fue de hacer bromas y sacar notas mediocres, pero tu sacaste buenas notas y has vivido una aventura lo que yo siempre he querido vivir-volvió a admitir sonriéndome ampliamente, puedo contar con una mano las veces en las que mi hermano y yo mantuvimos una conversación seria, sin insultos, ni bromas ni nada y cada vez que la tengo me sorprendo.

-¿No te gustó tu primer año?

-¡Que va fue fantástico! Pero a lo que me refiero es que el tuyo fue más interesante-explicó-pero no creas que fue mejor que el mío-dijo soltando una risotada y yéndose por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda pero antes de salir se giró y me dijo:  
>-No te olvides de que hoy es el banquete de final de curso-me avisó y se lo agradecí porque no me acordaba-¡y tienes que comer con los Griffindors!-me ordenó ya saliendo del cuarto.<p>

**Scorpius:**

Estábamos en el Gran Comedor cenando, Rose estaba a mi lado callada y Patricia a mi otro lado comiendo hablando sin parar con Alexandre, la verdad echaré mucho de menos a ese gran dúo de personalidades opuestas.

-¡Alumnos!-llamó la Directora McGonagall desde la mesa de los profesores-Otro año concluye y espero que sepáis algo más que el anterior, y antes de que os vayáis a dormir para que mañana os volváis a vuestras casas con vuestras familias. Perdemos a unos alumnos que han estado siete años con nosotros espero que en estos siete años hayáis aprendido y disfrutado en esta vuestra casa que es Hogwarts y esperamos grandes hazañas de vosotros, ¡os echaremos de menos alumnos de séptimo!-se despidió la profesora-ahora llegó el momento de dar la Copa de la Casa de este año, en cuarto lugar: ¡Ravenclaw! Con trescientos dieciocho puntos, en tercer lugar: ¡Hufflepuff! Con trescientos cuarenta y tres puntos, en segundo lugar: ¡Griffindor! Con cuatrocientos tres puntos y en primer lugar en con cuatrocientos veintidós puntos ¡Slytherin-anunció y la mesa de Slytherin saltó en vítores, Patricia se abrazó a Rose y yo le di la mano a Alexandre, Patricia después de despegarse de la pelirroja me abrazó a mí y al soltarme la pelirroja de ojos azules se tiró encima mía y me abrazó muy fuerte.

-¡Hemos ganado Scor!-me gritó justo antes darme un corto beso en la mejilla y seguir gritando y aplaudiendo por la victoria de su casa.

-¡Mira!-le gritó Patricia a Rose señalando al techo que estaba decorado con pancartas y cortinas de colores verdes y plateados, he de admitir que en ese momento nunca antes había estado tan orgulloso de la casa a la que pertenecía.

-¡Enhorabuena Slytherin!-dijo la directora McGonagall-podéis ir a la cama, pero antes recordar: "Hogwarts siempre prestará ayuda a quien la merezca"-anunció antes de hacernos un gesto con las manos que nos indicaba que nos podíamos ir.

**Rose:**

El viaje en el tren no ha sido muy divertido más bien melancólico, íbamos Alexandre, Patricia, Scorpius, Albus y yo en un compartimento y no hemos parado de hablar de lo que vamos a hacer en las vacaciones y el pensar que no vería ni a Alex, ni a Patricia, ni a Scorpius me ponía muy triste, no me había dado cuenta de lo importantes que se hicieron para mí.

Al llegar a la estación vi a mis padres con Hugo al lado de tío Harry y tía Ginny.

-¡Albus, están allí!-le dije saliendo corriendo en dirección a donde estaba nuestra familia.

-¡Princesa!-me gritó mi padre dándome un largo y cariñoso abrazo seguido de un montón de besos en mi pecosa frente tan parecida a la suya-te echado mucho de menos cariño-me dijo dejando de abrazarme pero sin haber soltado mis manos.

-Y yo a ti papá-le dije sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hola cariño-me saludó mi madre dándome un abrazo no tan largo como el de mi padre-¿qué tal en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo fueron los exámenes?-me preguntó secándose las lágrimas que le caían de sus castaños ojos.

-No la agobies Mione aún acaba de llegar-le dijo mi padre sonriéndola.

-¡Rose!-gritó mi hermano dándome un corto abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola enano!-le saludé revolviéndole el pelo.

-¡No me llamé enano!-replicó dando una patada en el suelo-que en unos meses empiezo Hogwarts-afirmó sacando pecho en señal de orgullo.

-Es verdad voy a tener que aguantarte aun en el colegio-dije en broma rodando los ojos-con lo tranquila que yo estaba.

-Sí ya ¿querías estar tranquila con tu rubio novio verdad Rose?-dijo mi hermano sonriendo con falsa inocencia.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sorprendida y poniéndome roja como un tomate-no…no es mi novio-aclaré mirando a mi padre que me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido-¿quién te dijo eso?-le pregunté a Hugo.

-Lily.

-¿Alguien ha dicho mi nombre?-dijo una voz aguda y "dulce" a la que yo encontraba irritante a mi espalda-¡Prima!-gritó dándome un abrazo a lo que yo le correspondí sin ganas a la pelinaranja de ojos pardos.

-¿Cómo es Hogwarts?-me preguntó cogiéndome las manos.

-No, no se puede explicar con palabras es indescriptible-le contesté a Lily.

-O sea ¿qué no era cómo te lo imaginabas?-me preguntó a lo que respondí negando suavemente con la cabeza-¿aún después de todos los libros que te tragabas sobre Hogwarts?-me preguntó con una sonrisa que mi familia caracterizaba de tierna pero que yo la veía maliciosa.

-Rose-oí que me llamaba Albus tocándome un hombro-vamos a despedirnos de Patricia y Alexandre los he visto con sus familias-me dijo cogiéndome de la muñeca y llevándome junto a mis amigos a los que no veré en tres meses.

-Rose te echaré mucho de menos-me dijo Patricia abrazándome muy fuerte-escríbeme ¿vale?-me preguntó-y si tienes algún sueño de estos sospechosos no dudes en decírmelo-me susurró aun abrazada a mí-te quiero mucho amiga.

-Y yo a ti también-le dije secándome las lágrimas-adiós.

-Adiós pelirroja-se despidió Alexandre dándome un abrazo.

-Cuídame a Patricia-le dije en tono de broma al moreno.

-Sería ella la que tiene que cuidarme a mí más bien-dijo riendo un poco a lo que yo correspondí.

-Vamos Rose nos están esperando-me dijo Albus-adiós chicos-se despidió.

Fuimos caminando por la estación hasta llegar al final y justó antes de pasar el andé vi de lejos una familia compuesta por un hombre rubio platino, una mujer tigreña y un chico no tan rubio como el padre a lo que yo salí corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Scor!-le grité llorando justo antes de abrazarme contra él.

-¡Rose!-gritó sorprendido-¿qué haces?-me preguntó abrazándome.

-Despedirme ¿no lo ves?-le dije sarcástica-te voy a echar mucho de menos Malfoy-le dije apretando mi cara contra el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

-Yo también a ti Weasley-dijo apretándome con más fuerza a él.

-Rose hija tenemos que irnos tu abuela nos espera-dijo mi padre.

-¿Podrás venir a La Madriguera a visitarme?-le pregunté aun sin separarme de él e ignorando a mi padre.

-No lo sé tengo que preguntarles, pero escríbeme igual Weasley-me dijo separándome de él y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Malfoy-le dije yéndome con mi padre que me tenía sujeta de la mano.

Los echaré mucho de menos han sido los mejores amigos que he podido encontrar, ¡Gracias Sombrero Seleccionador por ponerme en Slytherin!

**Hola :'( y hasta aquí el año espero con todo mi corazoncito de escritora de Fanfics que os haya gustado este primer año de los niños, el segundo año lo subiré en una semana por ahí (o antes no lo sé)**

**Este segundo año que viene va a haber personajes nuevos: Hugo, Lily, Roxanne y Catherine (la que Charlie adoptó por si no os acordabais) que van a dar juego sobre todo Lily ya pensaréis porque ¿no? **

**Y quisiera que PORFAVOR me dejéis en los REVIEWS si os ha gustado el año y que queréis en el segundo (que sea coherente) **

**¡MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO TAN GRANDE HACIA EL FIC!**

**Escribir lo que yo pensaba sobre esta generación es un sueño echo realidad y que a la gente le guste, opine y todo eso es algo que yo NUNCA pensé que sería real, escribir en una página donde se han creado historias que a mí me han marcado (véase en mis favoritos xdd) es un sueño hecho realidad y ese sueño no sería realmente fantástico sin vosotros aunque seamos diferentes en gustos de HP aunque seamos Romiones, Dramiones, Harmonys…es fantástico en serio****J**

**Y este primer año de esta tercera generación que me inventado en mi joven cabeza se lo quiero dedicar a tres maravillosas chicas que han estado ahí desde el principio:**

**Adhara Simons: Gracias bonita fuiste mi primer comentario y el momento en que lo vi que me dijiste que era un "lindo inicio" me llegó en serio. Muchas muchas gracias bonita****J**

**Ayilin Jane Weasley: Gracias por sacarme una risa cada vez que leo un comentario tuyo eres fantástica chica, gracias por leer, comentar y todo****J**

**Aidadominguezgomez: aunque hace tiempo que no comentas, muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia, muchas muchas gracias por comentar y eres genial (eres gallega como yo *tenemos glamour* xd)**

**Y en general gracias a todos muchas gracias y espero que el segundo año os guste tanto o más que el primero****JJ****  
>Besoss33<strong>

**_18-1-15_**


End file.
